


Pride of the Pack

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 64,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucion Lannister second born son of Tywin, has big plans for his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucion Lannister, second son of Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Joanna Lannister, was born on the fourth day of the third month of the 270th year after Aegon’s Conquest. Born in Casterly Rock, the family seat, Lucion emerged into the world with the family’s blonde hair and green eyes, he was a big babe, but quiet, rarely crying. As he grew up Lucion became known as the quiet lion, often in the shadow of his older siblings Jaime and Cersei, he learnt how to walk and talk with his mother’s help but rarely sought her out on his own once he could move about the castle himself. In fact when Lady Joanna gave birth to Tyrion Lannister, a small babe, who grew into a small child, and when Lady Joanna was left with a much frailer disposition, though her twins Jaime and Cersei began missing their mother very much, Lucion did not, barely noticing that she was not around as much as she used to be. Instead Lucion contented himself with running wild through the halls of the Rock and playing with cousins both distant and near.

Though Lady Joanna remained alive and well, she was still bed ridden when the Martells came to the Rock to fulfil an old promise the Princess of Dorne and Lady Joanna had made when they were girls in King’s Landing. Princess Aeria found herself greeted by Lord Tywin instead who was in no mood to play court to the Princesses ambitions or promises, and curtly told her that his daughter Cersei was meant for Prince Rhaegar and that his son Jaime was meant for other things. And so the Princess and her children left the Rock, and Lady Joanna upon recovering from her fever sternly told her husband off and wrote to her friend asking if it would be okay if Lucion were to foster there from the age of eight. When Princess Aeria agreed to the fostering, Lady Joanna was said to be walking around humming with joy, and because his wife was happy so to was Lord Tywin, fences had been mended it seemed.

And so that was how Lucion Lannister second son of Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna, ended up boarding a ship from Lannisport alongside a friend and cousin Damion and arrived in Sunspear some two moons later. He was met by Princess Aeria and her son Prince Oberyn who was to be the boy’s master, as Lucion was to squire for Prince Oberyn who already had gathered quite a reputation. From the diary that Lord Lucion kept during his time in Dorne, we can see that he spent much of his time as a squire to Prince Oberyn, helping the prince keep his armour clean and tidy, as well as fulfilling the other roles a squire normally performed. He also became good friends with another of Prince Oberyn’s squires Gerold Dayne, of the same ilk as the famed Sword of the Morning Ser Arthur. Lucion spent most of his time during his apprenticeship training and sparring with his fellow squires and soon became known for his quick sword hand and his even quicker mind.

He also became known for his ability to pick up information about those he was around almost immediately and soon began to use this new trait to his advantage. But that piece of information shall become more important later on, for now we shall focus on what he did during his time as a child in Dorne. Lucion Lannister it seems became very close to his master’s bastard daughters or Sand Snakes as they are now known, in particular Nymeria Sand. A precocious girl who could be seen more often than not trailing behind Lucion and following him in all his endeavours. Soon enough talk turned to marriages and such, but when Lucion turned eleven he was taken with Prince Oberyn and Gerold Dayne across the narrow sea when Prince Oberyn was caught abed with Lord Edgar Yronwood’s paramour, a tale well known. Prince Oberyn served with the second sons for nearly a year and in that time Lucion saw many battles fighting against Lys and others, killing his first man in a battle in the Disputed Lands and other such things. When Prince Oberyn left to form his own sellsword company known as the vipers, Lucion came with him and so they travelled around fighting and wenching and doing many things all the while Lucion grew and grew and became a different type of Lannister to what we are now used to.

But as with all good things, their travels across the narrow sea came to an end on the day of Lucion’s thirteenth nameday, when a raven arrived from Sunspear writ in Prince Doran’s own hand informing them of the rebellion that had been started when Prince Rhaegar had absconded with Lyanna Stark. And so Oberyn and Lucion along with the Vipers sailed across the narrow sea, too late for the battle of the bells but in time to add their strength to the Dornish host commanded by Prince Lewyn Martell headed for the Trident. What happened on that day is known to all and sundry. Rhaegar Targaryen met Robert Baratheon in battle and died with his lady love’s name on his lips. Prince Lewyn died slain by Lyn Corbray and the rebels one the battle and with it the rebellion. But Prince Oberyn and Lucion and the vipers continued fighting well until after most had surrendered or broken and fled. Lucion killed many a man that, his own account records some fifteen men that he slew with his own sword, including one Ser Gared Storm a rumoured cousin to Lord Robert. But once battle was declared over and lost, Prince Oberyn and those he could muster returned to Dorne to plot, and then the sack of King’s Landing happened and all was lost.

It was not Tywin Lannister who was responsible for the deaths of Princess Elia and her children, no for Lord Tywin was aware of the love his wife held for the Princess and so he ordered one of his sworn knights Ser Mors Westford to hold the Princess and her son captive in her room whilst Ser Armory Lorch was trusted with bringing Princess Rhaenys to safety within the same room. Soothing words were used to calm the little girl as well as the presence of Grand Maester Pycelle. But still despite all these efforts once Robert Baratheon sat the throne, Elia Martell and her children were slain and their bodies laid at the foot of the Iron Throne. Who had done the deed none knew though Lord Tywin was quick to say that he had not done the deed and could not condone such actions.

Dorne boiled with anger and fury, and when Cersei Lannister finally wed her King, there were fears amongst the Lannisters that Lucion would be targeted and so he was brought back to Casterly Rock to complete his martial training under the tutelage of his uncle Tygett. It is here that we start our story, and it is here that the game of thrones truly begins for this young lion.


	2. Walking In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucion on his time in Dorne and his time squiring for his uncle Tygett

**Fifth Month of 284 A.C. Somewhere in the Westerlands**

**Lucion Lannister**

He had been back in the Westerlands for nearly five moons now, and still he missed the hot humid air and sand of Dorne. He had been in Dorne since the age of eight, and had come to view it as his home, perhaps even more of a home then Casterly Rock, though he would never dream of saying such a thing out loud especially not in front of his father. In Dorne he had been useful, helping Prince Oberyn gather information that had kept Dorne at peace and had prevented many bad things from happening, in Dorne he had had friends a plenty and had managed to create a small group of friends, some of whom he still kept in contact with, Gerold Dayne being one of them. Dorne was also where Nymeria was, and though they were both still quite young he did miss her very much, and they wrote frequently, he exchanged infrequent letters with his old master, Prince Oberyn, and he got very little information out of him. Still that had always been the way with Oberyn, quiet until needed to be with those he did not openly know or trust.

As for his family, well he loved them and he cared for them, that much he knew, that much was normal. But there were things about them that he had noticed as the second son that he did not particularly like. He had been in attendance when Cersei had wed King Robert, and the looks that she had shared with their brother Jaime had been anything but sisterly, there was some sort of hunger there that he had never truly understood, but one he had seen reflected in his own face when he had bedded that Lyseni girl. Cersei was cruel and vindictive that much he remembered from his own childhood, Jaime, well Jaime was the Kingslayer and an airhead with nothing more than his sword as his claim to fame. Of course that he was a member of the Kingsguard, did not seem to faze Lucion’s father who it seemed was determined to have Jaime back as heir to the Rock if what uncle Tygett said was true. Some part of Lucion knew he should be insulted by that, but in all honestly he preferred it for he did not want the trouble, living in the shadows was better. As for his mother and youngest brother, he liked them the best, his mother was kind and caring, but frail and Tyrion, Tyrion was entertaining and smart and curious.

“Enough day dreaming lad,” his uncle Tygett’s voice brought him away from his thoughts. His uncle was a gruff man, angry and short tempered. “Have you filled up my wineskin for today’s ride?”

“Yes nuncle.” Lucion replied and dutifully handed his uncle the wineskin. “Filled to the brim as you like it. Where are we riding to, today nuncle?”

Tygett Lannister looked at his nephew from atop his horse and pondered what answer to give him and eventually decided that the boy the truth. “We are riding out towards the ruins of Tarbeck Hall. The smallfolk who live near that area have been complaining of bandits roaming the area and stealing their crops and livestock. But we have reason to believe that it is a trap meant to lure us into a false sense of security. This is why you shall be riding close by me and until we know more of the situation you are not to leave my sight.”

Lucion sighed then and said resignedly. “Yes nuncle.” Then he thought about what his uncle had said and asked. “Why do you think that the reports that the smallfolk have brought before my father, might be false?”

His uncle was silent a moment and then replied. “Because King Robert has raised taxes on some of the goods that these smallfolk produce and need to survive the winter that is here. And as your father is the king’s goodfather and we are his kin, they might try and take us hostage to force the issue. That is why there are more than twenty men in this company we are riding in at the moment. Always remember to be suspicious of those you know not nephew, it will keep you alive in battle.”

Lucion nodded seeing the wisdom in his uncle’s words, before asking. “What will you do if the smallfolk we meet try and force our hand?”

“We shall serve them fire and steel and remind them who it is who keeps them safe at night and during the winter. There is no room for disobedience amongst your father’s people none at all. That much Tywin has made clear over the years.” Tygett says, the last words said with an ounce of bitterness that peaks Lucion’s curiosity though he knows better than to ask.

They ride in silence for most of the remainder of the journey, before Ser Tygett speaks once more. “We are getting nearer to the village now. Keep one hand on your sword and keep both eyes close to the road. If you see anything suspicious let me know and we shall ride out.” Lucion nods and they ride on in silence, eventually they reach the village and his uncle calls out. “Who holds court here in this village?”

A tall and balding man steps forward from the cover of a hut, and says boldly. “I do. My name is Theo Longtail. I would know who you and your men are.”

“I am Ser Tygett Lannister, brother to Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. These men are my company who have come to aid you and your people in defence against the bandits that plague your village.” His uncle responded.

“Very well then, dismount and my boys can find suitable places for your men and your horses.” Theo says.

They dismount and Lucion follows his uncle into the hut that the man had come from, once they are seated, his uncle asks the man. “Now you have said that bandits haunt this village, but on the way here we saw no sign of banditry for miles around. How certain are you that it is bandits causing you trouble and not just stray animals?”

Theo Longtail seems gravely offended at his uncle’s question and responds. “Very certain Ser. I saw mine own daughter carried away by one of the bandits, like she was nothing more than a rag doll. They come in force and often overwhelm us, as we do not have the means of defending ourselves against such attacks.”

Lucion looks at his uncle and sees that Ser Tygett is looking thoughtful. “Hmm, and when was the last time these bandits attacked?”

Theo is silent a moment before he responds. “Two days ago Ser. And the chief bandit, who wears a skull mask, said that they would return at evenfall today to take more.”

His uncle is silent a moment and then asks. “Very well, now what defences does this village have?”

And as it goes his uncle spends most of the day looking the defences the village has, they are to be brutally honest quite minimal, a ditch on one side that has been filled with snow, and that’s it.  The rest of their defences are simply pitchforks that the villagers have, stuff that will do no good against armoured men and steel, if that is what the bandits truly are. Once this is all done, Lucion and his uncle retire for the evening waiting for signs of these bandits. “SO Lucion, what do you think?” His uncle asks him once they are back within their camp. “Do you believe that the bandits are real, or will Theo Longtail and his cronies descend upon us in the night?”

Lucion ponders this for a long time and eventually says. “I am not sure nuncle. I believe that Theo does sincerely believe that there are bandits. But then there is no proof for this and as such it could all very well be a trap.”

His uncle nods and says. “Very good, you are learning. Keep that up and soon enough you shall be able to lead parties out on your own. There is more to this man’s story than he is willing to tell us. We must learn more about it and him before we act.”

Lucion is about to ask a question when Ser Denys Westerling, a member of their party enters the tent and says. “Riders my lord. Bandits, by the looks of them led by a giant of a man.”


	3. The Angry Lion

**Eighth Month of 284 A.C. Casterly Rock**

**Ser Tygett Lannister**

Dealing with those bandits had not proved to be that much of a problem now he looked back on it. They had very rudimentary weapons and fought not like true warriors as Tygett had first thought they were but instead like the peasants that they truly were. Their leader had been a big brute of a man with more strength than sense, for a good leader would have seen that he stood no chance with his rabble of men against the trained and armoured men in Tygett’s company, and yet he continued to bring his men against their spears and swords, and he paid the price for it. Tygett took some satisfaction in ending the fool’s life and ensuring that the bandits were all hung from the trees near the village as a warning to those who would try and cause such trouble again. Returning to the village, he had found Theo Longtail with his own men armed and ready for a fight, and just as Tygett had thought they were truly behind the trouble in this region, more battle ensued and Tygett did his best to ensure that his nephew Lucion was kept protected though in the end it was Lucion who ended the fighting when he slew Theo Longtail and had his head sent back to the Rock.

Of his nephew Tygett was greatly impressed, though he was but fourteen years old, Lucion was already wiser than many boys his age, and certainly much wiser to the ways of the world than his oaf of a brother Ser Jaime. There was a sense of reality in his nephew, and a sense of practicality, that Tygett recognised as coming from his own brother Tywin, no matter that the boy and his father both tried to ignore it, it was there. And though the boy was not as good as a swordsman as his older brother he was passable, he had more of a tactical brain as had been shown during their attack on the other bandits that had sprung up two moons ago, and in the way he spoke, measured and composed. Yes Lucion would make a very fine Lord of the Rock, if only his damn father would give up hope of having that airhead Jaime back in red instead of Kingsguard white. Lucion, Tygett had noticed had a habit of being able to collect information very easily and was able to put it into use very effectively, and as such this was something that drew people to him out of fear and respect. Admirable qualities, and Tygett was making sure he kept the boy in his sights for the future.

His own wife was waiting for him in their rooms in the Rock, Darlessa was a sweet lady, a cousin and he cared for her a great deal but he could not feel more for her. Perhaps there was something wrong with him, but he saw what his brothers had with their own wives and he often wondered why he could not seem to feel the same way about his own wife. IN this as with most everything else he was inferior to Tywin and that irked him, at least his wife was used to his anger and rages and did not try to pacify him with lies, and instead gave him the harsh truths and accepted whatever responses he gave with her head held high. Yes he cared for her deeply, and truly hoped that soon they could have a child. A child of his own yes that would be nice, very nice.

Right now though he was about to go and speak with his brother and lord about how Lucion was doing and whatever other schemes that Tywin had hatched. He entered his brother’s solar and was unsurprised to find Kevan and Lady Joanna both present, Tywin hid nothing from them. He nodded at them both and then sat down. He waited for a moment and then Tywin spoke his voice deep. “I will not beat around the bush Tygett, you know why you are here. My son is squiring for you and I would hear how he is progressing.”

“Lucion is doing well my lord. He showed himself well during the recent scuffles with the bandits near the ruins of Tarbeck Hall and with those bandits in Hallwood forest. He has a good brain on him and he knows when and where to speak and who to speak to. He is a very smart lad.” Tygett responded.

His brother merely nods and then asks. “When will he be ready for knighthood?”

Of course, his brother is comparing Lucion to Jaime, Jaime was a prodigy that much was certain but he had nothing else going for him. “Not soon, there are still things that he must learn, and there are things that he can only learn in the heat of battle not otherwise.”

His brother says nothing for a long moment and then replies. “Very well that can be easily arranged. Now enough talk on that. There are reports coming in from King’s Landing that our good king is beginning to grow restless and that his eyes are wandering to other maidens. That Cersei is without child is worrying.”

Tygett looks at his brother and wonders why he is being told this, noticing his confusion, Joanna speaks up. “We believe that it might be best to remind King Robert where the funds for his lifestyle are coming from. So that he remembers not to wander too far like Rhaegar did.”

Still not understanding Tygett asks. “How does this concern me? Surely simply withholding funds from the King when he asks for them will send a clear enough message?”

Kevan speaks then his voice soft as always. “It makes sense because you would carry the weight of the Rock behind you and also you are someone King Robert respects and would likely listen to more openly.”

Tygett looks at his brother then and when Tywin nods his head, he asks. “So what is it you wish for me to do?”

Tywin speaks then his voice measured and calm. “Simply go and speak with King Robert compliment him, flatter the fool if you need to. But remind him, who it is that keeps the realm afloat. We have been to passive for the past year, and it is time the lion showed its claws once more.”


	4. The Lioness

**Eleventh Month of 284 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Queen Cersei Lannister- Baratheon**

Cersei Lannister never Baratheon, was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and yet still she was without a child of her own. The thought grated in her a lot, especially as she saw the ingrates who hung around court flaunting their own children, and as she heard of the rumours of the bastard born with black hair and blue eyes on a tavern wench, her husband had more children than she did and yet still he didn’t visit her bed. Not that she was complaining, much. For she had come to realise that her husband though he was still handsome and every maiden’s fantasy, drunk too much and was an oaf besides, and she still had not forgiven him for calling out Lyanna Stark’s name on their wedding day, she was too prideful and had too much self respect for that. Still, the urge for a child was growing stronger and stronger by the day, perhaps she and Jaime could... but if they ever got found out it would mean their heads.

Her uncle Tygett and her little snot-nosed brother Lucion had come to King’s Landing some two months ago and had left a week ago. Why they had come Cersei was not entirely sure, she had the feeling that they had come as a message from her father to King Robert- do not forget who funds you and who won you, your throne- but of course her husband had most likely not see their presence as such and had instead attempted to spar with her uncle in the training yard and had asked for stories from the war of the Ninepenny kings and of the reyne-tarbeck rebellion. Her uncle was an angry man and as such rarely spoke, and so he gave brief answers and even briefer questions, barely speaking to her or to Jaime and instead focussing more on Lucion, her little brother who Cersei still thought of as being a Targaryen sympathiser something she had mentioned to Robert.  As for her little brother, Cersei knew very little of Lucion he had left Casterly Rock whilst she had been a girl growing into womanhood and before that she never paid him much attention. But seeing as he had spent a lot of time in Dorne, she did think he might harbour some Targaryen sympathies and that he spent a lot of time with their uncle as well was something she was genuinely curious about. All in all Lucion was nothing to her and she nothing to him and that’s how she liked it.

Right now though she had some alone time with Jaime, and before they made love she needed to speak with him and see if he would help her in her plot. “Why do you always look so serious sister? Our uncle and brother have gone, your husband is away hunting and the hand is with the council. Surely we can smile and relax.” Jaime’s voice brought her back.

She looked at him from where she was sat at her vanity and said. “Stop hovering at the door and come in Ser.” Once her brother was in the room she beckoned him over and pulled him down for a kiss and then broke it before it could become something more. “Now, whilst what you say is true there are things, things that we must discuss that I don’t want any prying ears to hear.”

Her brother looks at her with a smirk on his face and asks. “Oh? And what could that be?”

“I have been married to Robert for a year now, and still I am without child. The lords and ladies of court and of the realm will begin whispering soon enough, if they have not already begun whispering, and there might be a time when Robert takes it into his fool head of his to set me aside.” Cersei says.

“So, why not just tempt Robert to your bed then sister?” Jaime asks sounding petulant. “Surely he has not grown so bored of you already? And he would not dare think to set you aside, not if he wants father to continue funding his extravagances.”

“This is true,” Cersei admits. “But then there is the matter that I do not want Robert in my bed. The man is a drunk and an oaf, and I do not want my son to be like him in any way shape or form. I want my son to be a lion, not a stag, and a true lion at that.”

“So what will you do? Cuckold Robert with one of his knights? A ploy that might work for a time, but the minute one of the knights thinks he is in trouble he will croak and then you will be risking death. And I will have to become a kingslayer again.” Jaime says.

Her brother is toying with her, at least she hopes he is. “I do not want one of Robert’s guardsmen to do the job. I want my other half, I want my twin.” She leans up and kisses him square on the mouth then.

Jaime holds the kiss for a long moment and then when he breaks it, he looks at her and asks. “So do you wish for me to help you beget an heir? What will that mean for us then sister? May we resume from where we left off before your wedding and my joining the Kingsguard?”

Cersei nods and kisses him again, he responds eagerly enough and soon they are lost in each other as they have always been. Whole and complete, nothing more worrying them, nothing but each other. When they are done, spent, sated and complete, with her head resting on his chest, she speaks. “We shall need to be careful about how we go about this Jaime. We cannot risk being found out. But at the same time we must make sure that your visits are slightly after Robert’s when the fool comes to bed.”

“Why can we not just have Robert killed once your son is born? Or declare our feelings for one another as the Targaryens of old did?” Jaime asks.

Cersei sighs, sometimes her brother is like a child. “Because if Robert dies soon after a son is born then there will be more suspicions than there are already. No Robert must live for some time. And we are not Targaryens, we must not declare our feelings now or ever.”

Her brother gets up then and dresses and heads to the door, and before he leaves he says. “Very well then Your Grace. However, I might be of service to you.”

Cersei goes back to bed and sighs, her brother will thank her in time


	5. Doing Time

**Eighth Month of 285 A.C. The Crag**

**Lucion Lannister**

Lucion stood guard watching and waiting for any sign of movement, the Ironborn raiders had grown bolder in recent times and as such Lord Westerling as well as his uncle Ser Tygett had decided something needed to be done about them. And with his father’s permission some 1,000 men had assembled and were now camped around the Crag waiting for any sign of movement, just as Lucion was doing.  They had been here for nearly three weeks now and though there had been some fighting, it was mainly skirmishes with pirates who had sailed past the Stepstones and into new territories, not the Ironborn that they were all waiting for. Still there was something to be said of fighting and learning more about the people you were fighting against, it was something Lucion enjoyed learning about as it helped him develop more information that could be useful in time to come.

His visit to King’s Landing had been something that he had seen as useful. He was increasingly finding that his ability to gather information from people was attracting those who wished for knowledge into his service. He already had informants in Dorne and the Westerlands, and as such he knew much of what was happening in these places before even his father did. And now after his trip to the capital he know had some sources and informants there. He was learning about the game being played in the capital and how the hand was too out of his depth for those spinmasters Pycelle and Varys. Through his network in King’s Landing, he had come to learn who the true father of Cersei’s new baby, the one yet to be born truly was. His spies had seen the disgusting deed done right in front of them and written in code to explain all. His siblings clearly thought they were Targaryens and yet should they be discovered the King would have them killed and war would come once more. The king himself was an idiot, a drunkard and an oaf, that he had come to the throne over the bodies of Princess Elia and her children merely made Lucion more determined to see his end.

After his return from King’s Landing his father had decreed that he would wed Alysanne Lefford the heir to Lord Lefford of the Golden Tooth. The marriage was a sound one as it made him heir to the Tooth through marriage and thus meant that should his father’s plans for Jaime come to light he would have somewhere to go and would not be stuck around the Rock like his uncles were. The Tooth was nice and his wife was nicer, full and buxom she knew how to please him, and he her, it seemed his time with Prince Oberyn had finally paid off. His wife was a smart woman and they had many interesting debates on the tomes of Barth and other such scholars, and also about the state of the realm. Their sons- triplets- Loren, Tybolt and Damon were all strong lusty lads with blonde hair and green eyes, and Lucion had never felt prouder than he had when holding his sons in his arms.

“Staring into the sunset won’t make them come any quicker. Either they will or they won’t. Wishing them to come won’t do anything apart from annoy you and me.” His uncle’s voice brought him from his thoughts.

Lucion shook his head and blinked once, then twice and then replied. “Sorry nuncle. I got lost in a dream then. But still, surely they should be coming soon? After all it is getting close to the time when they would normally begin an invasion.”

His uncle sighed then and said. “The Ironborn are not ones for normal logic. They are quite irrational when it comes to campaigns and such. As such, we do not even know if Balon Greyjoy is the one leading the raiders or if it is even one of his brothers or someone else. Patience shall be our key here.”

“But for how long nuncle? We have been here for three weeks already and there has only been one raid. For how much longer must we wait and play cat and mouse with them?” Lucion asked.

“Soon enough. That is all I can say for now Lucion. But why the rush? Are you so eager to return to the Golden Tooth and your wife? Have you grown weary of my company?” His uncle asked half jesting.

Lucion shook his head and said. “No it’s nothing like that nuncle. I merely wish to fight and remove these raiders from our lands.”

His uncle nods and then asks. “When the raiders come you know what to do yes?”

Lucion nods. “Yes nuncle. Stand back with the rearguard and only advance once their lines have been broken.”

His uncle nods and then asks him. “And do your spies tell you how many of them there are supposed to be?”

Lucion looks at his uncle a moment surprised as always that he knows before responding. “Some 200-300 of them should be emerging today. Of the overall numbers I am not sure.”

Before his uncle can respond Ser Elys Westerling arrives and says. “We have landfall Ser Tygett. The Ironborn are here and the fly the sails of Orkmont not Greyjoy.”

His uncle nods and prepares for battle as does Lucion. When the lines have been broken there are bodies piled around them, but the Ironborn fight on. Lucion gets some good action in the fray, swinging his sword and hacking and slashing away cutting the Ironborn down, though he takes a fair few blows as well to the chest and to the stomach. One of those blows he fears might send him down to the ground and so he pulls back and begins sending his uncle’s men out to fight. He watches them fight and bring the Ironborn down, and then once he feels recovered he continues the march and the battle rages on.

Once the last Ironborn is slain, the men all cheer and his uncle smiles one of his rare smiles and beckons Lucion forward. “Lucion Lannister, today you have become a man. You have defended your home and your people from an old enemy and for that you are to be rewarded with knighthood.”

The men cheer and Lucion still dressed in bloodied armour, is shocked, is still shocked when he kneels down and says his vows and feels the sword tapping his shoulders. When his uncle bids him rise. He merely says. “Ser Lucion, I name you the brave lion. Let all those know from this day forth you are now a man.”


	6. The Lady of the Rock

**Third Month of 286 A.C. Casterly Rock**

**Lady Joanna Lannister**

Since Tyrion’s birth she had not been as strong as she once had been, her youngest child’s birth had been hard on her and labouring for four days and nights was proof of that. When Tyrion had eventually been born he was a very small child and Joanna had feared that he might not survive through the day, but he had and he was now a smart and witty lad of thirteen even if he was small for his age. Joanna though often tired out quickly nowadays and often spent many days in bed exhausted. She knew that her husband Tywin did not truly like Tyrion and blamed him for her lack of strength, a foolish thought really but her husband was often foolish when it came to her, despite his many other good qualities.  As to her other children, Joanna thought Jaime and Cersei were a toxic combination for one another, Jaime was a sweet lad who still believed life was a song and that he could be the knight from the songs, he was innocent to much of the harshness of the world, and though he was known as the Kingslayer for killing Aerys, she knew he hated that title and the fact he could never speak as to why he had done what he had done. Cersei, Cersei was toxic, a poison that would often drive those she was close to or said she was close to, to despair and the abyss. She had been such a sweet girl, but then something had happened that had changed her and made her vindictive and bitter about life, Joanna worried for her daughter now she was queen. And then there was Lucion, her second son, and her favourite. He was smart and clever and good at arms, and unlike Jaime or Tyrion there was a lot of Tywin in him, he knew how to hold himself apart from the rest of the world and never truly seemed to care much for others, apart from his wife and their children of course. Lucion would go far, very far, if only Tywin could see the genius that he had in their second son.

Of course Tywin still had not given up his dream of seeing Jaime as his heir and then eventual successor as Lord of the Rock. Ever since Aerys had made the move of naming Jaime to the Kingsguard, Tywin had obsessed over getting Jaime back even more so. Now that Cersei was queen, Joanna knew that her husband was pushing even harder for his dream to come to realisation. Of course with Cersei as Queen it was even more likely that Jaime would remain in the Kingsguard, it was just a hard for Joanna to try and see how she could make her husband see this without actively admitting to the secret that her twins had. She knew what the letter from Pycelle would be about before her husband read it out to her and so was not surprised when he said. “Cersei has given birth to a boy. She has named him Joffrey, and Pycelle writes that the babe has blonde hair and green eyes.”

Joanna nods and then asks. “And what of Robert, where was he when our daughter was giving birth?”

Tywin shakes his head dismissively and says. “He was out hunting. It seems that he could not stand to be near our daughter when she was giving birth. No matter, soon enough he will be gone from the world and we shall not need to wait for him to go. Either the drink or the whoring will get him in the end.”

Joanna looks at her husband for a moment and asks. “Is it truly worth the hassle though, waiting for Robert to die through one cause or another simply to rule in Joffrey’s name? Jon Arryn and Robert’s brothers will be there to ensure that the boy grows up more Baratheon than Lannister and as such this could very well foil any future plans you have.”

Her husband looks at her solemnly and then replies. “I do not intend to give Joffrey over to Jon Arryn or to Stannis Baratheon. There will be greater Lannister presence in King’s Landing following his birth, and as such he will grow up with Lannister ideals not any of those flowery things that Arryn taught Robert.”

“And what if Robert decides that he wishes to continue the good relations between himself and Eddard Stark what then? Such a thing will only continue to harm your plans. You cannot remove Robert now that Joffrey has been born for that would raise suspicion and bring war back, and if we wait for too long then Joffrey might become more Baratheon than Lannister and perhaps favour our enemies.” Joanna says.

Her husband is silent for a very long time before he says. “I shall write to Pycelle and ask him to begin preparing for the inevitable. Joffrey must not end up like his father, he must continue on the legacy and he must be able to rule effectively. If he falls into his mother’s hands though he shall end up worse than possible.”

Joanna nods and says. “Then ask for the boy to foster here when he is old enough to. A request from the Queen’s father will not be so easily turned down. In fact I shall write to Cersei and suggest the idea myself. It would better for him to grow up here away from court so he can learn more about the ways of our family rather than the ways of the Baratheons. That is the way in which we can expand our control of the court.”

Her husband contemplates this for a moment and then says. “Very well, I shall write to Pycelle and suggest that he begin weakening the king and the hand. And I shall write to Jaime as well and ask him to begin monitoring the King and his movements, once the deed is done we shall need to move in quickly.”

Joanna nods and says. “Indeed we shall. It must be done quickly.”


	7. The Lion

**Ninth Month of 286 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

It had been three years since he had set foot in King’s Landing, three years since he had made sure that it would be Robert Baratheon who sat the Iron Throne and not another Targaryen. Elia Martell was to have survived the sack and returned to Dorne, her children were always meant to die, that was something Tywin knew would have had to happen, and yet the manner of their deaths had always surprised him somewhat. He had thought Robert Baratheon one of those fools who put honour about sense, the man had seemed like he wanted to be viewed as the hero from the reports Tywin had heard of his conduct during the rebellion, and yet he had ordered men to kill Elia and her children. The Princess’ death had deeply angered and upset Joanna, Tywin knew, for his wife and Princess Aeria had been friends during their youth here in King’s Landing and as such his wife hated Robert, and Tywin was most like to agree with her. Still, Cersei was queen now and she had given Robert a son and soon enough a plan he had been working on ever since he had been named hand of the king to Aerys could come to fruition.

Tywin had come to King’s Landing to present his case to the King, or more likely the hand Jon Arryn with regards to having Jaime freed from his Kingsguard oaths. During this time Tywin had spent with his son and his daughter, Jaime was of course as carefree and relaxed as always never taking anything seriously and jesting whenever he brought up the matter of inheritance and what not, that would change once he was away from King’s Landing. Cersei was bitter about this or that, trying to do what she could to undermine his plans for their family at every turn even if they would benefit them all in the long term. One day she would realise what he was doing would benefit them all in the long term. These two were the golden twins, his other two sons he barely knew, Lucion was quiet and solemn spending too much time with Tygett or that wife of his to ever truly be of use, and Tyrion, that boy was a fool and an idiot running away with that girl was a foolish thing to be done.

It seemed that the king still took great amusement from that, for Robert roared it for the council to hear. “Is your boy still wed to that girl, what was she a crofter’s daughter? Ha, that must of hurt your pride mustn’t it Tywin? The mighty lion’s son married to a common whore.”

Tywin saw Jon Arryn give the king a disapproving look, but he remained quiet for a moment before responding. “He is not Your Grace. Once I found out about the marriage, I saw it suitably dealt with. My son has learnt his lesson and knows where his duty lies now.”

The king took a massive swig of wine and then said. “Very well, that is all good. Now why have you come all the way to King’s Landing? It can’t have been just to see your daughter and son, or even grandson.”

 _At least he was getting to the point,_ Tywin thought before speaking. “I have come before you and the council Your Grace, to ask that my son Ser Jaime be freed from his Kingsguard oaths and allowed to take up his place as the rightful heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands.”

There is silence for a long moment and then Robert bursts out laughing. “And why would I do that for you Lord Tywin? The Kingsguard serve for life, and that is the way it has always been. If that door opens when will it close?”

Tywin remains stony faced and then replies. “Then be the first person to set the precedent Your Grace. Be the one to make the change and remove the kingslayer from your ranks, do what I know Eddard Stark and Stannis Baratheon have been urging you to do for many years now. Remove him from King’s Landing and the Kingsguard, and surely you will all be able to sleep better at night?”

Before the King can respond, Jon Arryn speaks up his voice calm and reasonable. “Whilst the concern you have voiced here is reasonable my lord, Ser Jaime has shown himself to be of good standing and honour since the King came to the throne. And also, the Kingsguard do serve for life, it would not do well to be seen as showing favour or disfavour with one of the members even if said member is brother to the queen.”

Ser Barristan speaks then. “What has been said here is all true my lord. Unless Ser Jaime becomes incapacitated or shames himself, he must serve in the Kingsguard for the rest of his days. That is the way it has always been, and that is the way it should always be.”

Tywin hides his anger and disappointment behind a cool mask. “Very well, is this decision final?”

The king nods and says. “It is my lord, and unless there is anything else of import that you wish to speak of, I wish to end this meeting and go hunting.”

Once he returns from the hunt with the king, Tywin makes preparations to return back to the Rock. Pycelle one of his informants in King’s Landing comes and speaks with him. “I am sorry that the King did not consent to letting Ser Jaime go my lord. He had seemed biddable when I suggested the idea to him some days ago.”

Tywin looks at the man and merely says. “It makes no matter, sooner or later the King will realise that it would be better if Jaime was back in the Rock and not here in King’s Landing. But that is for another day, how are things progressing with the thing I asked of you?”

Pycelle is silent a moment and then he replies. “They move well, already Jon Arryn has begun complaining of tiredness and fatigue, and the king, well the king continues to drink and whore. Sooner or later his liver or his stomach shall give way and then power can reside back where it truly needs to.”

Tywin nods and then says. “Keep up the good work and see to it that Lord Staunton is removed from master of coin. Sooner or later we need the crown in debt before we can move on with the plan.” Pycelle nods and then later that Day Tywin rides back to the Rock.


	8. Beneath the Silt

****

**First Month of 288 A.C. Sunspear**

**Ser Lucion Lannister**

He had missed the heat of Dorne, and the feeling of sand beneath his feet, truly he had. A raven from his old friend and mentor Prince Oberyn had come through, asking for him to come to Sunspear for a visit, and Lucion after having spoke with Alysanne about it, had written back agreeing to come. And now here he was, with Ser Mors Westford and his cousin Damion Lannister accompanying him, both men were out exploring the entrapments of Sunspear and the Shadow City, and Lucion himself was waiting for his friend to come and greet him. It had been no secret that after the sack of King’s Landing and the deaths of Elia and her children, Oberyn had been a staunch advocate for continuing the war in Prince Viserys name, and it had taken Prince Doran and Lord Jon Arryn and the returning of bones and promises before Oberyn had finally relented. What was behind the promises Lucion had always wanted to know, but his sources here had never been able to tell him.

As to his family, well Lucion did miss them but he was comforted by the fact that he would be seeing them in a round a month’s time. He and Alysanne were fond of one another, she was smart and shrewd and knew how to play the game, something he found very attractive in her. And their sons, Loren, Tybolt and Damon were growing bigger and stronger every day, and that in itself was something Lucion found fascinating and used as a sense of pride as well. His father continued to plot and scheme with gods alone knew what, his mother remained calm and serene holding the Westerlands together whilst father plotted and schemed. And Tyrion, well Tyrion had disappeared from sight since the whole incident with Tysha, something Lucion did not quite understand. His brother was clever but still young so very young, and the punishment Tywin had given him was far too harsh. Uncle Gerion had disagreed with father about it and gone off on a venture to cool off, and Lucion suspected Tyrion had gone with him. Uncle Tygett and Aunt Darlessa lived in the Golden Tooth with Lucion and his family and they were all better for it.

“What has you looking so grim my friend?” Oberyn’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked up from his chair and found his mentor dressed lightly a smile on his face.

“Nothing old friend. I was merely thinking of my family and of other things. It has been too long.” Lucion says standing up and clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Oberyn smiles sits down and the gives Lucion a cup of wine. There is a silence for a moment before the prince speaks. “I am truly very happy that you decided to come to Sunspear Lucion. It has been too long since we last met, and spoke. That you left in such unfortunate circumstances still pains me to this day. Alas, what has come to pass has passed, it does no good to keep thinking on it.”

Lucion nods and then asks. “So you know what has come to pass with me. I am a married man with children of my own now. And yet I see that the sand snakes continue to grow and that you remain unwed. Why the diversion to such commitment, when for all intents and purposes you are wed?”

His mentor laughs and says. “Still direct as ever I see. I like it! What you say is true, I am still unwed and for all that, Ellaria is as good as my wife. But you see we prefer not to have the restrictions placed on us that such a thing would place. We are free to do as we please and there is no commitment or false promises made. And yet I have found that increasingly I like keeping to her bed. I suppose perhaps in time I shall wed, and it would be her I am wed to.”

Lucion nods and then asks. “And what of Doran, how is he doing. I know he resides at the Water Gardens now, are he and Mellario still doing well?”

Oberyn’s face changes briefly, but then he speaks calmly when he responds. “They are well all of them. Doran sends his regards and says that he wishes he could have been here to greet you, but alas there were some things in the Water Gardens that he needed to see to. He does hope to see you at some point soon.”

Lucion nods and then asks. “And what of Nymeria. We kept in touch after I left, I had thought for her to be here with you? Or has she returned to Volantis to serve with her mother?”

Oberyn smiles that smile of his and says. “Are you interested in my daughter Lucion? For if you are, you will need to speak with her first. But yes she shall be coming to Sunspear soon enough, and when she is here, I do expect that she will be most willing to entertain you.”

Lucion smiles somewhat, and then says. “That is good. Now how are the Vipers doing? Do they still prowl the disputed lands and Pentos with you here?”

“They do. They keep me informed of what is happening in Essos that might be useful for myself and for my brother. After all Dorne has always had close ties with Essos, closer ties with them than with the rest of Westeros. It is only right that the vipers keep me informed.” Oberyn replies.

Lucion nods and then says. “Aye, this is true. But perhaps the time has come for Dorne to emerge from herself imposed exile since the rebellion and emerge once more and show the rest of Westeros what a power she can be?”

“Oh and what would you have in mind? A marriage, or an alliance between your house and mine?” Oberyn asks intrigued.

Lucion smiles at that and says. “Both. The throne is backed by the Baratheon, Tully, Stark and Arryn alliance. My family entered into that alliance late and as such will never be privy to all the secrets and the gossip that there is in that alliance, and ti was you who taught me the value of secrets. This alliance between Dorne and the Rock would make us equal power bases, and with greater sway at court.”

Oberyn is silent a moment and then he says. “I shall speak with Doran and then we might be able to pursue this further.”

Lucion nods and says. “That is all I ask for.”


	9. The Lady of the Silent

**Seventh Month of 288 A.C. Golden Tooth**

**Lady Alysanne Lefford**

Her husband and father had been gone from the Tooth for many moons now. Her husband had gone south to Dorne for a month before returning and then heading to King’s Landing for some business that his father Lord Tywin had sent him away on, and her father had gone to the Rock to speak with Lord Tywin, over some dispute he was having with the Lord of Deep Den. With this in mind, Alysanne had been left running the day to day affairs of the Tooth and making sure that the castle and the lands around it were maintained and supplied through the summer that was coming. The mines were doing well and the small folk seemed more than happy and yet as with anything there would be problems, that was just the nature of the beast, some dispute or the other would emerge today.

Still, it was early in the day and so she still had some time to visit the sept and pray and ask that the Seven keep her family safe, her boys were still sleeping thankfully. Loren was a big lad already boisterous and full of life, he was often causing the most chaos in the castle, though with his charming smile, he often won the members of the castle over, and Alysanne knew that her father doted on him. Tybolt was quiet, retiring often working in his brother’s shadow, something that she felt strange thinking of considering her boys were only three years old but at the same time it felt appropriate. As to Damon the youngest of the triplets, he was like a mixture of Loren and Tybolt, at turns loud and quiet and thoughtful. Yes her boys were doing well and would grow up into fine young men she was sure of it. Her husband was a dutiful man, more of a friend than a love, smart and clever they had a many discussion on various things in the world and the Westerlands. As to her husband’s uncle, Ser Tygett Lannister the angry lion, rarely smiled, but he was her husband’s staunchest supporter and friend always doing what he could to make their lives easier.

Once she leaves the sept and has checked in on her children, she heads to her father’s solar and sits down and begins reading through the letters on the desk before her. There is a missive from Casterly Rock, from her father telling her that he will likely be at the Rock for another two, three weeks at most. A letter from Prince Oberyn, saying that he will be visiting the Tooth soon enough and that he wishes to speak of things spoken of when her husband was last in Dorne, and that his daughter Nymeria shall be coming with him, she knows Lucion will be happy about that. Finally, a letter from her husband, it is of this that she wishes to speak with Ser Tygett and Maester Pelos. Both men are sat across from her by the time she has her thoughts mapped out in her mind. “Thank you both for coming,” she begins. “Lucion has written to me from King’s Landing and the contents of his letter are quite worrying. It appears that the factions at court are beginning to align against King Robert and are favouring Queen Cersei more than they do him or even his own brothers.”

Pelos clearly a man loyal to Tywin Lannister speaks then. “Why would this be a problem, for Ser Lucion my lady? After all, surely it would do us a great deal more service to have the Lannister faction at court grow stronger, after all we have all heard what sort of court King Robert was running before Lord Tywin visited him.”

Ser Tygett speaks then his voice bristling with barely contained anger. “It matters because it means that there will be less chance for more actual reforms and improvements for the Westerlands to be made. My brother is more concerned with ensuring that the King continues borrowing money from the Rock, rather than actually trying to improve the lives of his lords and people alike. Ser Lucion is trying to work on the king and make it so that he knows where his bread is being buttered. There is a limit to how much he will be able to do if this all goes wrong.”

Maester Pelos, clearly does not understand that as he asks. “But then surely the king would be able to do this regardless of all that is happening. After all Ser Lucion is a member of the royal family by blood.”

Alysanne speaks then. “I understand that you might not know the intricacies of court as well as some others might, due to having just been given your chain and sent here Pelos, but this is ridiculous. The King and Queen are at odds over many things, the Queen is her father’s daughter and will do all she can to further her power and position at court. Lord Tywin is doing what he can to break the stranglehold of the alliance that brought the King to the throne. Lucion is the one working for the Westerlands, nothing more.”

It seems that has finally broken through the man’s haze and his blind devotion to Lord Tywin, for he eventually says. “Then, there must be something that Pycelle can do. Ser Lucion is his father’s heir; he will have sway at court. Even if the Queen does not like it, she could not refuse her brother a request. That way, it would be more likely that the King will listen and the work that needs to be done will be done.”

Alysanne nods and then says. “Very well then. Respond back to that letter, and give Lucion the information he needs regarding the disputes going on here in the Westerlands and move from there. We can then begin preparing for when my father returns from the Rock with whatever decision Lord Tywin has reached.”

Maester Pelos nods and then Ser Tygett speaks up. “Aye a wise move. Likely Tywin will be quite angry when he hears of what Lucion has done. And we shall need to prepare for that.”


	10. Rise of the Kraken

**Eleventh Month of 288 A.C. Pyke**

**Victarion Greyjoy**

Since the dragons had fallen, there had been much change to the attitude of the people of the Iron Islands. Where once they had feared to tread on the outer waters of what the dragons had deemed acceptable, they now begun outwardly thinking and planning their expansion and the raiding had grown more and more bold. Victarion’s brother Balon had given them leave to begin invading and raiding the Westerlands, and as such they had cut through Fair Isle and had taken most of the gold and the pickings that could be taken from such places, many salt wives had been taken and as such it was beginning to become a return to the old way. Balon was not as weak as their father had been, Quellon Greyjoy had been fierce and proud when he was a young man, but the deaths of his sons from previous marriages and age and decay had reduced his ferocity and as such he had become merely a husk of the great man Victarion could remember from his youth.

Balon though, Balon was a true man of iron, he bled iron and he was a great man, raiding and killing and fighting, that was what Balon knew the Ironborn were good at and it was something he was determined to see it enforced and brought back. He had called the banners and asked his lords to bring their strength to Pyke, the halls were bustling with excitement as they all waited for Balon to announce the reason why he had brought them all here. Victarion and their other brothers knew the reason of course, Robert Baratheon was weak, his hold on the throne was slackening by the day and now was the perfect chance for freedom and for the return to the old way. All these thoughts and the noise in the hall died down when Balon stood up and spoke his voice clear and proud. “Men of the isles, I thank you for coming to Pyke today. It has been many years since the Ironborn were free to move about and rule the seas as is our god given right. The dragons put chains on us, and now the dragons are gone and the stag rules in the flowery seat. It is time for us to reclaim our birthright.”

Roars went up in the hall, and Orton Orkmont spoke up. “Aye, we must bring back the old way. But what of the might of the Rock and the North? They will come down as they must for the stag and then we shall risk our positions.”

To this Balon replies. “The West is torn apart, the Farmans have no fleet to speak of, my brother Victarion saw to that when last the Iron Fleet raided. The fleet at Lannisport shall be burnt to smithereens once we are done. The north will not know what has hit it, when the time comes. We shall strike hard and true and bring the advantage to ourselves at sea.”

More roars of approval from the hall, and Victarion feels excitement build inside of him as the pronouncement comes closer. Quellon Blacktyde speaks then. “What of the Reach, they shall react quickly to move and bring us down. Will we take the Shield Islands and the Arbor back as the Hoares had in the days of old?”

“Aye,” Ser Harras Harlaw says. “We cannot move and not want to bring the Reach back into the kingdom again. We must take all we can.”

Shouts of approval echo in the hall at that, and Balon raises a hand and silence falls. “All that will come in time my lords. We must end the Westerlands threat before they know what has hit them. Victarion and the Iron Fleet will follow a plan that Euron Crow’s Eye has come up with. The fleet of the Lannisters shall fall, and then we shall take Fair Isle and all those places on the coast that once belonged to us. Bear Island shall fall to us, the Arbor and the Shield Islands all shall fall.”

There is a round of cheering at that and then Donnel Drum speaks and his voice leads to more voices. “Who shall lead the attacks on Bear Island and the Reach?”

Balon as ever is calm in the face of the mass shouting that their people are prone to do when excited, and he waits for the storm to die before he speaks. “My brothers Euron and Victarion shall attack the Westerlands, whilst my son Rodrik shall lead the attack on Seagard. Ser Harras Harlaw shall take the attack on Bear Island. And the attack on the Reach shall be led by Lyonel Farwyck.”

There are more shouts of approval and then Euron stands up and shouts. “BALON KING!  Balon King!” As more people take up the call, Victarion watches to see who remains and who has left, only Lord Rodrik Harlaw has left, and others are fighting for the pole position to gain favour from Balon.

Later on once the ships are prepared and made ready for war, they all move to the space where Nagga’s Ribs lay adorned and proud. Tarl the Thrice Drowned speaks the words, and Balon swears his vows, and then the driftwood crown is placed upon his head. The shouts echo through the island and Victarion smiles proudly, the Ironborn will be back and will be stronger than ever.

After that the Iron Fleet moves forth from the Ribs, and sails for Lannisport under the cover of darkness, and once the ships appear in the foreground, Victarion gathers forth the torch that is brought before him and, throws the torch onto the first ship he sees. Once that is done his men begin burning the rest of the ships docked at Lannisport. That done, they sail away and Victarion sounds the horn of Nagga, and then turns to Qarl the Thrice and says. “Now the greenlanders know that we shall not be stopped.”


	11. Falcon Hand

**2 nd Month of 289 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Jon Arryn**

His bones were old, they ached and groaned under the weight and stress he put them under, and yet still he kept going, through and through as he always had done. Jon Arryn was not a man to complain about things when there was work to be done, even if it perhaps might have done him well to do so, he kept going. As hand of the king, that had become only more true, for Robert, the boy he had helped raise was not so good or willing to sit through the tedium of running a kingdom, he would fight for it, but when it came to doing the hard nitty, gritty, Robert would rather whore and drink his way out of a problem. Jon would often despair of the errors that his King made, but he was determined that Robert could be a good King if he had good people around him, but the Lannisters it seemed were determined to get their own way into court, just as they had during the reign of King Aerys the mad. And so Jon spent most of his time working hard to collect and cover Robert’s mistakes and thwart the Lannisters.

This was partly the reason he supposed that he was still largely without an heir of his own body. For he and his wife spent a great deal of time away from each other, he in King’s Landing and his wife in the Eyrie. Though at first, in the years following Robert’s coronation and before Prince Joffrey had been born, Lysa enjoyed her life in King’s Landing and seemed fond of him, something had happened, something had changed within her that made her despise King’s Landing. Perhaps it was the stillbirths that she continued to produce in King’s Landing, all of them malformed and lifeless, all haunting Jon as if there was something more than what he could truly fathom. He felt sorry for his wife, he did, he was not young, hells he was older than her father, and yet she still did her duty by him even if there was no pleasure in it for him. He worried about what would happen when he died, should Lysa and he have no children, the Lordship of the Vale would pass to his sister’s children and then from there he knew not where it would go.

Right now though he had to put aside his worries and concerns about Robert and the Vale, for the king had called a meeting of the council and was actually in attendance. Jon looked at the members of the council and assessed which ones were likely to turn tail when the moment came. Grand Maester Pycelle was a Lannister man through and through, and so long as the Lannisters were kept happy he would serve Robert, master of laws Lord Simon Staunton, a relic of Aerys’ reign served and did as he was bid but he was old and failing, then there was the new master of coin, someone Lysa had been insistent on sending her childhood friend Petyr Baelish a smart boy if a tad unsettling. Master of ships was the ever steadfast brother of Robert, Stannis Baratheon. And then there was Varys a snake if ever there was one and Ser Barristan Selmy the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Robert was still strong and proud and when he spoke all fell silent. “Now then, Varys tell me what news do we have of what the squids have been doing?”

The master of whispers was silent for a moment before saying. “They have finally left port, and set the torch to the fleet at Lannisport Your Grace. It appears that they mean to move forward from there and already there has been sightings of them raiding and reaping their plunder in the Westerlands.”

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Robert thundered. “And what was my blasted goodfather doing when this was happening? He is the shield of Lannisport is he not? Surely he should have known about this?”

Pycelle tried to come to the man’s defence. “It does appear as if this attack was a surprise move. There was no chance that Lord Tywin could know that they would go to such lengths. After all the attack on Fair Isle was some years ago.”

Lord Staunton speaks then. “That is still no excuse for this apparent laxidasical response from Lord Tywin. The man should have learnt from when his own father sat in the Rock. The Ironborn are full of idiots and people wanting a return to the old way, they will take this as a sign that they can continue.”

Varys speaks then. “Indeed it seems they have. My little birds report that Balon Greyjoy has crowned himself King of the Iron Islands, and means to bring back all the lands that the Hoares had in the days before the conquest. Already ships are sailing for the Reach and the north.”

Robert speaks then. “I will not allow this to go unchallenged. The man wants to cause trouble and pain to my realm? He shall have to answer for it. Stannis I want you to have the royal fleet ready, we shall destroy the Iron Islands and tear them asunder. Jon I want ravens sent to the lord paramounts, tell them to call their banners and to be ready to meet the royal army on the Iron Islands.”

Jon nods and then asks. “And what of those of your lords whose lands are going to be threatened by the Ironborn raiders?”

Robert is silent a moment and then he thunders. “Tell Ned and Lord Tyrell to have their men prepared and ready. The Ironborn shall be crushed and then they shall be broken once and for all.”

With that Robert stands and leaves, and once he is gone most of the other small council members leave, apart from Lord Varys who waits for the door to shut before he speaks, his voice no louder than a whisper. “Lord Tywin will be most aggrieved to hear about what the King was saying my lord hand. Perhaps the King ought to tread carefully around Pycelle?”

 


	12. Bite The Lion/ Face the Wrath

**Fifth Month of 289 A.C. Lady Lyanna**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

Much had happened in the past few years since Tywin Lannister had stood out of the Rock and ridden for a futile mission to King’s Landing. Jaime remained in the Kingsguard, Cersei had birthed another child for King Robert, a girl named Myrcella, Lucion and his wife had had more children, twin girls named Joanna and Genna who reminded Tywin somewhat of their namesakes despite being only two years old. Another child was due to Lucion, and though Tywin knew his son was doing well, still Tywin yearned for Jaime to come back from his vows and take his rightful place as heir to the Rock. Whilst, Tywin knew that Lucion had some sort of smartness about him, he would not have been able to get the king to do as he had bid otherwise, there was something about him and his friendliness with the Martells and other former Targaryen supporters that did worry him somewhat, even if he knew his son was no traitor. Still the doubts lingered and nothing Joanna said could ease them, he supposed only time would tell.

And then there was the burning of the fleet at Lannisport, being caught unawares like that truly did grate on his nerves. After what had happened to the Farmans and their ships, Tywin had sworn he would never allow such a fate to befall his own fleet, he would not become his father under any circumstances, and yet the Ironborn had come and he had been caught with his trousers down. The laughter he had tried all his life to bury deep down in the ground had come back to haunt him as he had watched the fleet burn, Ellyn Reyne and all those long dead who had laughed at his father came back to haunt him. And as news filtered through of the burning of the Crag, Banefort and the taking of Fair Isle all of that played on his mind. The only good news it seemed was that with the destruction of part of the Iron Fleet during the battle of the Shield Islands and the arrival of the Royal Fleet the Ironborn were retreating.

Now though, Tywin had to listen to the King and his lickspittles discuss battle tactics. “I say we ram straight into their ships and have at it from the off. I hate all this waiting and playing cat and mouse.” The king said his face red.

“That would cost us valuable time, time which could be used to assess their strength and numbers. And to devise a plan that could allow us to lure them into traps Your Grace.” The king’s brother Lord Stannis said.

“Bah. Pox on waiting. I waited during the rebellion and Lyanna died for it. I say we move into action right away. We must do so and we must do so quickly.” The king roared.

The name of the dead girl echoing throughout the captain’s deck like a arrow, until Ser Barristan coughed and Ser Edgar Celtigar spoke then. “If you wish to go forward with the ramming tactic Your Grace, perhaps we might speak with Lord Tywin and ask him to what course he would suggest the ships go in?”

Lord Tywin never smiled but he would have at that, for Celtigar was a smart man. Clearing his throat he said. “If Your Grace, does wish to proceed and take the attack to the Ironborn, then you will wish to lead the charge yourself. Lady Lyanna is the biggest of the war galleys along with Storm’s Fury and Desperado. These three ships should ram into the nearest ships that are found and then the men should hold nothing back to storm over and attack with full force. The rest of the ships can then break through the wreckage and ruin the rest of the Iron Fleet.”

“And what if the fools try and flee? What then Tywin? I do not want any single one of them left alive.” The king questioned.

Tywin looks his goodson in the face then and says. “Then let them flee and when we take Pyke and the Islands, burn them all down to dust.”

With that the council meeting ends and they are all prepared and armoured and when the first sightings of the Iron Fleet come into view, Tywin prepares for battle. He feels the Lady Lyanna crash into the biggest of the Iron Fleet, perhaps the Iron Victory and then battle begins and he loses himself in the bloodlust. Swinging his sword, carving through the squids, on he goes carving, slicing and hacking , slashing and cutting, fighting as if his life depends on it. Blood spatters to the floor and still he fights on, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, his sons are fighting by him, Jaime fighting with grace and skill, Lucion swinging and hacking like a brute.

On the fighting went, Tywin lost himself in it, swinging and fighting, the anger he held back for so long, since the night he put the Reynes to the sword, it came flitting back to the surface. He chopped away at men, killed them without a single thought, hacked and carved them up and then proceeded to do the same again. His sword was covered in blood, his armour as well, and he too had received his fare share of blows and dents to his armour, but still he fought on. Cutting down the squids who had dared fight and burn his fleet, and challenge the Lions of the Rock.

Eventually the fighting ends, and when Tywin looks around he can see the wreckage of the battle, ships are floating empty, bodies float in the sea, and the Lady Lyanna and the Iron Victory are ruins. The King eventually strolls forward his armour caked in blood his face flushed and he moves his head and Ser Barristan and Ser Byron Charlton of the Kingsguard throw down a man named as Victarion Greyjoy. “This is the man responsible for the burning of the Lannister fleet and the burning of western Westerlands Lord Tywin. What do you wish to have done with him?”

Tywin looks at the man and says. “Death.”

The man laughs then and says. “You may kill me but my brother will avenge me and the Ironborn shall return stronger than ever. Euron has escaped and with him the strength of the Iron Fleet.”

Ser Ilyn Payne later removes Victarion’s head from his body and his body is then fed to the waves and Tywin declares that the head be sent back to the Rock to decorate a spike there. And plans for the taking of Pyke begin.


	13. Silence is Golden

**Seventh Month of 289 A.C. Fever River**

**Lord Eddard Stark**

It had been six years since the rebellion had ended with Robert crowned in the Great Sept of Baelor, six years since all that chaos and destruction had torn Westeros asunder. Started because of one man and one woman, one of whom was the crown prince and one of whom was Ned’s sister. The wounds and the scars of that war still remained inside of him, nightmares and terrors that shook him to the core and woke his wife Catelyn up, he dreaded when those nights came for the wants for explaining things came to his lips but never left them. Jon Snow, the babe he had returned with from the war, Jon Snow who to anyone else looked like him, but was not his, who lived in Winterfell with Ned and Catelyn and their trueborn children, who constantly shamed Catelyn for the lie he had told for Lyanna. Things were good between Ned and his wife, but they would never be wholesome, for that lie and that lie alone were the things that drove them apart. He loved her, had loved her since the day of Sansa’s birth, but he had never said the words aloud, for how could she feel the same of him, when he had so shamed her?

But he could not dwell on that now, not with the Ironborn looting through the southern part of his lands. Balon Greyjoy had declared himself king of the Iron Islands and had sought to bring back the lands that the Hoares had held in times of old. Ned knew that meant Bear Island was going to be threatened and as such had been preparing for news of their arrival there, but instead word had come from Howland at Greywater Watch, Harras Harlaw and some 2,000 Ironborn had landed in Cape Kraken and had taken Flint Finger and put it to the sword, and now they were taking what they could from the lands around the finger. Ned had marched from Winterfell, with some 7,000 men from Torrhen’s Square, Castle Cerwyn, Deepwood Motte and Last Hearth, met by men from Barrowtown and the Rills as well and from the Neck and now they were camped on the eastern bank planning their next move.

“I say we cross the river now and smash them whilst they are at their raiding. It makes the most sense and gives us the gift of surprise.” The Greatjon said eager as ever to begin the war.

Lord Rodrik Ryswell was of a calmer disposition. “That might do well for the first little while Lord Umber, but then the Ironborn might still have the chance to retreat to their ships and retire and then we will not be able to get justice for the Flints. I say we send a probing force to draw them towards our camp and then we smash them against our walls.”

The Greatjon snorted then. “Aye of course that would be your plan. We cannot hold here for long and not expect the Ironborn to begin moving northward. Hells they are not bright but even they know that more pickings can be found towards Winterfell and Barrowtown. We can’t allow them to move that far.”

Jacob Ironsmith the man sent to lead the men of the Neck spoke then. “They will not get the chance to move that far north my lords. They are already arguing amongst themselves about whether or not it is worth remaining here in this part of the north. Some of them are already arguing for marching for Seagard. Their ships are broken and burnt.”

None think to question Ironsmith, and instead Lord Umber turns to Ned and asks him. “What do you think we should do my lord?”

Ned is silent for a moment, he has always been the more cautious of his brothers, Brandon would favour the Greatjon’s approach he knows, and Benjen, gods know what his youngest brother would have done, for Benjen is at the Wall now. But still he is the Stark not them and so he says. “We shall send a force of men under your command Lord Umber, you shall bring the Ironborn to our side of the river, and we shall be ready to meet them with spear, sword and fire. We shall crush them and leave none alive.”

That done, they all leave the tent and prepare for battle. Once Ned is dressed in dark grey armour and has his wolf’s head helm atop his head, Ice drawn ready, he waits for the sounds of battle to reach him. They come after what seems an age, the sun is beginning to set and soon enough darkness shall reach them. A horn sounds and then the Giant of House Umber comes into view bloodied and battled, and on its tail the Ironborn come running. Ned draws his sword and roars. “Winterfell!” And then battle begins. Ned enters the fray first, cutting down two men with Ice with a single blow, and then hacking and slashing, cutting and ducking and hacking and slashing. More and more men fall to Ice’s blade and then on it goes, swinging and cutting, blood covers his sword and armour, and more men fall.

On it goes, swinging his sword, hacking and slashing, cutting men down, they all blur into one and still they go down, and on it goes. He takes a few blows of his own, wincing in pain at the connection and feeling his armour dent and wounds forming. Still he pushes on hacking and slashing and cutting and ducking and parrying, men fall more and more men fall, and still battle goes on. The Ironborn truly are a stubborn folk, they fight on even with the river overflowing with bodies and blood, or perhaps it is because they do not know they have lost. Ned swings his last blow and takes off a man’s head and then hears a roar go up.

A rider bearing the arms of House Ryswell finds him and says. “There are no more Ironborn left my lord. They are all dead as you asked.”

Ned is surprised by this and asks. “And what of the man who leads them? This Harras Harlaw what happened to him?”

“Slain my lord. Killed by Lord Umber.” The man  replies.

“Spread the news let the men know.” Ned says. And soon enough Ned can hear cheering and yells of approval and shouts of “Stark.” And “Winterfell.” He knows that tonight the men will celebrate and that soon enough he will need to send word to Robert and then bring his men to Pyke to end the Ironborn once and for all.


	14. Let the Kraken Fall

**Ninth Month of 289 A.C. Pyke**

**Ser Tygett Lannister**

Pyke like the rest of the Iron Islands was a grim place, and Tygett could feel his anger rising the more he looked at it. It had taken them two months to get to the Island Castle that Balon Greyjoy called his home, first there had been bad waters that had delayed them setting off from Fair Isle where they had put the castle back to rights, and then the King had declared that they would wait for more men from the Riverlands and the north who had joined them from Seagard where they brought news of the defeats of the Ironborn forces at the Fever River and at Seagard, including the death of Rodrik Greyjoy Balon’s heir. Once that was done they had set sail and now Tygett watched as the walls of Pyke came crumbling down, Lordsport the town and the castle on the southern part of the island had fallen the day before, and Tygett had been the one to bring the Botleys to their knees.  Now though, he and Lucion and Tywin waited for the walls of Pyke to come falling down, and with a resounding crash the walls fell and the battle for Pyke began.

The battle fury engulfs Tygett, always an angry man battle is where he is best placed and he vents his fury out there and then. Slashing and cutting, killing man after man, repaying them for the damage they had threatened to bring upon his home, the images of dead women and children seared in his mind from Fair Isle and from the Crag, they give him strength and anger. He slashes and cuts, blocks and parries and pushes on, killing as he goes through. Swinging, hacking, cutting, ducking and dodging, over and over he goes, like a mantra inside his head, on he goes bringing more and more men down, swinging and hacking and slashing and cutting. Squids fall around him, and his sword is bathed in blood and still he goes forward, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking. Slashing, cutting, ducking and dodging, pushing through the breach and killing the squids who had dared threaten his home.

The Ironborn give as good as they get though and they fight with an intensity that Tygett has not seen in years, he ducks a fair few blows but receives a dent to his breastplate, a knock on the arm and so on and so forth. Still he pushes through, and still he gets more and more dents. A big brute of a man comes and hacks at him only for Tygett to slash him down and step over his body and meet the man with a smiling eye, the captain of the Silence. Euron Greyjoy, fights with deft hands and his blade his whisper thin, precise and to the point. The man swings and Tygett blocks, Tygett swings and the man blocks, on this dance goes for some time. And then the man finds a gap in Tygett’s defence and draws blood, and a roar of pain from the angry lion. Tygett gives back in kind, swinging and slashing, swinging and slashing. Their dance continues, blows are exchanged, swings broken and swords gone to rust, sparks fly.

The Crow’s Eye might be younger but Tygett is the better and more skilled fighter, he allows the Ironborn to think that he is weakening, allowing the man to weaken himself on a barrage of heavy strokes, strokes that do nothing but channel Tygett’s anger. And once the man is down and weary, that is when Tygett strikes, a slash here, a parry there, a cut here, and then the stab straight through the man’s left eye, watching with some satisfaction as blood comes pouring out. Tygett then knocks the man to the ground and moves on. The fighting continues for some time yet, and when it ends it ends with a roar from the King himself, and Balon Greyjoy brought forth in chains and with his face badly bruised. Tygett is kept upright by his nephew Lucion, he who slew Maron Greyjoy, as they watch the King accept Balon Greyjoy’s oath of fealty and as hostages are taken, Theon Greyjoy the Kraken’s last surviving son is taken to ward at Winterfell by Eddard Stark, the King for some reason allows Asha Greyjoy the Kraken’s daughter to remain in Pyke, but it matters not. The kraken is broken, one brother dead, another missing, and one who should very well be dead by moon’s end. The Iron Islands now knows the wrath of the Iron Throne.

And yet Tygett knows no peace, for the King decides to throw a tourney at Lannisport to celebrate his victory, and though Eddard Stark and his northmen retire back to the north, others do not and so Tygett is forced to help his brother play host. He competes in the jousting, and makes it through to the fourth round before being unhorsed by Ser Jorah Mormont, of Bear Island. It does not surprise him when Mormont wins the final tilt against Jaime and names Lynesse Hightower Queen of Lover and Beauty and the rumours begin that the bear means to ask the father of the maiden fair for her hand. Tygett cares little for that though and watches his brother interact with the King during the proceedings and notices how Jaime seems to be more entwined with that then Lucion, and his anger grows.

At the feast that follows the tourney, Tygett and his nephew are sat together and as they watch the King and Tywin speak, Tygett turns to his nephew and former squire and asks him. “Do you know what the King and your father were speaking of today whilst the men competed?”

His nephew’s expression does not change when he says. “Father wishes for King Robert to remove Jaime from the Kingsguard and confirm him as heir of the Rock. He believes that because Jaime fought so well during the Greyjoy rebellion and even at one point protected the king from harm, that Robert might be more compelled to acquiesce this time. Notice how the King is good and drunk.”

Tygett feels anger brew at his brother for this. “And do you think the King will agree this time around? And if so what will you do?”

His nephew’s voice is soft and calm when he replies. “Then I will accept the King’s decision and move forward as heir to the Tooth. But the King will not agree.”

“How can you be so sure? Your father has been whispering poison in the King’s ear since this war began, and you know he has not forgotten the way you manipulated the King into getting what you wanted.” Tygett asks.

His nephew smiles then and says. “Because if there is one thing the king loves more than war, it is angering my father. He holds no regard for Tywin Lannister, and as such would do whatever he felt would most anger the man. And if that means denying himself the privilege of removing Jaime from King’s Landing then so be it. He will refuse and father will grow wroth and plan to remove the King from the throne sooner than he would have thought after this war.”

“And where do you see yourself in all of this Lucion?” Tygett asked.

His nephew once again was silent a moment and then he said. “Why, I shall be the one in the background, playing in the shadows whilst my father and his cronies play their game of thrones. I shall be playing my own game, one that shall see my children in the most powerful seats in the land. The Westerlands need healing after what the Ironborn have done to them, that will be my task, yours and Tyrion’s as well. We shall do what my father will not.”

“And how will you do that?” Tygett asks.

“By word of mouth and  by using gold and men to rebuild the keeps and the lands that were destroyed. Lord Farman already knows to expect you before the year is out. You and aunt Darlessa and Tyrek shall be living in Fair Isle for a few moons before returning, and when you are back Fair Isle will be strong once more.” Lucion replies.

Tygett goes to respond but then the King staggers to his feet and says loudly. “LET US DRINK TO THE PEACE THAT THIS WAR HAS NOW BROUGHT!”


	15. Time Goes By

**Second Month of 298 A.C. Golden Tooth**

**Lady Alysanne Lannister**

Nine years had passed since the Greyjoy rebellion had ended, nine years since Balon Greyjoy had bent the knee to Robert Baratheon and given up his son as a hostage. The Westerlands had been badly hit by the Ironborn during the rebellion, and as such it had taken some time for all to be restored to normality, as normal Tywin Lannister focussed on making sure the Lannister fleet was rebuilt and Lannisport was restored. Thus leaving it to Alysanne’s husband Lucion to see to the rebuilding of those other areas most affected by the Ironborn, her husband sent Ser Tygett out to Fair Isle where he helped train and arm the men and women of Fair Isle as well as help strengthen their coastal defences and build their fleets again. Banefort was strengthened as well with money from the Tooth and Lord Banefort became indebted to Lucion, a useful ally in a potential struggle to come. The Crag, already a decrepit ruin was uninhabitable after the Ironborn were done with it, but with a lot of hard work and care Lucion and Ser Tygett and the men they had hired had managed to rebuild it, to a better version of what it had once been making the Westerlings their allies.

Of course, this could prove to be very useful in the face of the news that had just come to the Tooth, writ in the hands of her husband’s brother Tyrion. Jon Arryn the hand of the king was dead, of an illness was what Pycelle said but given the man’s allegiance such news would have to be taken with a pinch of salt. Lucion had of course deigned to call a meeting of those he trusted the most to discuss this news and so Alysanne, Ser Tygett and her husband’s lover Nymeria were all present in her solar. Lucion spoke first as was his wont. “Jon Arryn is dead, Tyrion has written this and my sources confirm it. Apparently the man fell ill rather suddenly and for weeks could not speak properly or talk. But that is not the matter we are here to discuss now. The King rides to Winterfell with the court and his queen and children, to visit Lord Eddard he claims, but truly he goes to name the man hand of the king.”

Silence and then Alysanne asks. “How will your lord father take this? After all he would have thought the King would turn to him, his own goodfather. Lord Eddard has not set foot outside the north since the Greyjoy rebellion and has no head for southern politics.”

“Father might expect that, but if he does he is a fool who has learnt nothing from his past experiences with Robert Baratheon. The man delights in slighting father, and all those who are not Eddard Stark or Jon Arryn. Father will sit inside the Rock and do nothing about this, no there is another man that concerns me the most, and that is Stannis Baratheon. My sources say that the man has fled to Dragonstone as if his life depends on it.” Lucion responds.

“What of it?” Tygett asks. “The man has always hated his brother, that is a well known fact. He is perhaps sulking because he did wished to be named hand and his wish has not been given to him. Why should we concern ourselves with what the man is doing?”

Alysanne looked at her husband then and spoke. “Because whatever it is that truly killed Jon Arryn, is the reason why Stannis Baratheon fled. And whatever that something is, could potentially lead to war. A war that we must be prepared for nuncle.”

Nymeria Sand, bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell and her husband’s lover speaks then her tone curious. “What could possibly be so bad, that it would lead to Jon Arryn being killed and Stannis Baratheon fleeing? What could be so bad that there might be war brought upon Westerosi shores when the land has been at peace for nine years?”

Alysanne looks at her husband and she knows what he is about to say before he even says it. “Heirs and false heirs. Dragons and stags clashing again. This is all a possibility. My sources have reported that my brother and sister have grown careless in the breaking of their vows and as such more people have become aware of this secret. Soon enough Stannis Baratheon may very well tell his brother, or Renly Baratheon might finally get his wish in having Margaery Tyrell sat beside his oaf of an brother. And then there is the matter of the Targaryens across the narrow sea. What news do you have for us on that front?”

Nymeria looks down at her notes and then smiles the viper smile that so entices Alysanne. “Well my lord since you have asked, my own research has turned up Viserys Targaryen in Pentos alongside his sister Daenaerys. They are staying in the manse of one Illyrio Mopatis who has offered them safe haven along with the usual promises that such a flatterer would offer. Gold, an army and women and children praying for their return.”

Her husband nods and then asks. “And where does Dorne stand in all of this? Should the Targaryens attempt to bring themselves back across the narrow sea?”

Nymeria is silent for a long time in which the tension grows and then she smiles and says. “We shall remain true to the alliance that was sealed long ago in Sunspear my lord. Dorne will stand beside you and yours but not your father, never Lord Tywin.”

“And if an accident were to befall Viserys Targaryen and the other pact that you made fell through. What then? Would Dorne look to bring Daenaerys to the throne or would they look to bring her to her allies first?” Lucion asks.

Alysanne wonders where her husband is going with this and looking around at the room she can see the others are just as curious. Nymeria hesitates and then replies. “We would bring her to her allies and made sure just who had kept her alive for so long.”

Her husband nods and then turns to Ser Tygett and asks. “What news from the Rock nuncle? Is my father still trying to make the king see why Jaime should be the heir to the Rock?”

Tygett’s mouth tighten into an angry line and then he eventually says. “Aye, he is still pushing that angle. Like a fool, Tywin believes that if he continues pushing for long enough Robert will relent. Especially with Eddard Stark about to become hand it is likely that Tywin will attempt to appeal to Stark’s sense of honour and justice and what not. Jaime never wanted to become the heir, let him suffer for kingslaying by becoming the heir. That will be what Tywin will use. Already, Crakehall, Marbrand, Lydden and others are moving behind this move. They want you gone from the heirship Lucion.”

Alysanne feels her chest tighten at this and looks at her husband and then Nymeria, both of whom take her hands and squeeze them reassuringly. Her husband is calm when he replies. “And what does my father intend to do with Loren should Jaime become the heir?”

“He will not kill him directly. But he might arrange for an accident and make it so that Damon becomes the heir to the Tooth once Alysanne becomes its lady. Loren is too much like you for Tywin to risk him surviving.” Tygett replies.

Her husband’s voice is calm though she can feel him shaking next to her. “Very well then. I want my son home. Bring him from the Rock and bring my mother as well. It is time that my father learnt what it means to anger a true lion. We shall not resort to violence but words must be exchanged and letters sent. It is time to see who are allies are. But not just yet, we wait for word from King’s Landing and from Winterfell before we act completely, for once we do there will be no turning back.”

Tygett nods and then the conversation changes to more scheming in King’s Landing. “Renly Baratheon is working hard with the Tyrells on some plot or the other. Whether or not he means to have Cersei removed and have the children killed or if he means to see Robert killed and then take the regency or even remove the children and Robert from the throne none know.” Tygett says. “What is clear is that he is clearly power hungry and determined.”

“And what of this Littlefinger Pycelle has been talking of so much recently? Is he the boy from the Fingers that fucked Lysa Tully once and then brags about it to all and sundry?” Lucion asks.

Tygett nods and says. “Aye they are one and the same. Littlefinger is clever, and has his fingers in all the right pockets in King’s Landing. The crown is in so much debt because of the man, and because of his ways of whispering to the king that more is better. He could be a threat to your plans Lucion, a serious threat. One whisper in the word of Lady Arryn and the knights of the Vale will be ready for war should they feel the need to.”

“It shall not come to war for sometime yet. At least not if I have my way. We must first secure home before we can risk bringing the other kingdoms into this game.” Her husband said.

“But what exactly would the other kingdoms have to offer? After all Joffrey will sit the throne for a while to come even if Robert dies, and if not Joffrey then Tommem will sit the throne. It would take something drastic for it to fall to Myrcella.” Nymeria said.

Alysanne spoke then. “Ah but you would be surprised what can be achieved with the right words in the right ears my dear Nymeria. There are those who would be all the more willing to have Myrcella on the throne than either of her brothers, after all you have seen Joffrey and the boy is not what one wants in an heir. Tommem is sweet but none will want to see him sit the throne and see the peace last indefinitely.”

There was a silence for a long time and then eventually Tygett spoke and said. “That is all well and good, but for now Robert sits the throne and his brothers are plotting something, no matter what it is they are plotting. But they can wait, you must secure your position as the heir Lucion, otherwise none will follow you when the time comes.”

Alysanne speaks then. “And how would you suggest he do that Uncle? With blood and steel? That would merely undermine his position when the long term goal comes into force.”

The angry lion looked ready to roar but then a look from Lucion calmed him and he merely said. “No. I suggest he continue going the way he has been. Words and whispers. Tywin will realise what he has in Lucion eventually. It merely would make it easier for the long term goal if he realised that sooner rather than later.”

Nymeria chips in then. “Aye especially considering that it is highly likely the Targaryens shall be making a move soon enough, before the century turns. We might very well all be at war, and then it would do if our alliance was solidified.”

Lucion looks at them all and in a solemn voice says simply. “You all know what needs to be done. I shall not waste valuable time lecturing you on it. Go out and do your roles. And know that when the time comes, I shall not forget what you have done for me. After all a Lannister does pay their debts. And the debt collector has been sent out for now.”


	16. The Quiet Wolf

**Sixth Month of 298 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Eddard Stark**

It had been sometime since he had seen Winterfell and since he had come south with the King and the court to take up the position as Hand of the King. Much had happened since last he had seen Robert, his wolf pack had grown and Jon Arryn had died, whether by natural cause or by poison as Cat’s sister Lysa seemed to suggest he was not sure, but regardless that was one of the main reasons he had come to King’s Landing to get to the bottom of that suggestion and see what was what. But whilst at Winterfell strange things had been happening, his boys had found direwolves, the first direwolves found south of the wall for some hundred years, and Ned had remembered the utterances his great uncle Brandon had given when he was a boy about direwolves and stags and something had played in his mind. Then Bran had fallen and his feeling of ill ease had grown, he was not sure what was going to happen in King’s Landing or what forces were at play, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of what was happening here and to Jon Arryn before he could in good conscience tell Robert.

Of course it did not help that council meeting seemed to be happening just as he was getting somewhere. Of course this one he had asked for, to discuss this tourney Robert insisted on throwing for him. As he looked at the council, master of laws Renly Baratheon a younger version of Robert, master of coin Petyr Baelish a worm if ever there was one, master of whispers Varys a strange man, Grand Maester Pycelle a Lannister lapdog, and then there was the absence of the king and Stannis Baratheon. “Well Lord Baelish how goes the hunt for the prize money? Have you been able to find the means for providing the sums the king has asked for without furthering our debt to Braavos or to Casterly Rock?”

Baelish was a worm and his voice was smooth when he replied. “I have indeed my lord hand. From mine own pocket, after all my various ventures have turned quite the profit and as such I feel that parts of the prize money can come from my own pocket as after all they very well will be reinvested into my businesses once the tourney concludes. As for the rest of the money well Lord Tywin is always eager to please his goodson.”

Eddard nodded and then turned to Renly and asked. “And how goes things on the streets? Has Janos Slynt managed to end the trouble that was caused by so many people entering the city anew?”

Renly took a sip of wine before he replied. “Aye, he claims he has and my friends in the watch claim that this is the case. But rest assured Lord Hand that when something new does arise, Slynt will beg off and it will be left to Jacelyn Bywater to settle the matter.”

Not what Ned had wanted to hear with so much trouble likely to come when the tourney is actually in session. “Perhaps, it would be best to remove Slynt for the post then and name Bywater into the position and give him time to get the ground work done before the horde and trouble truly begins?” he muses.

Immediately Lord Baelish is quick to speak. “That would be most unwise my lord hand. Slynt might be corrupt and out of order most times, but he is reliable and he knows how to get things done so that none of it gets linked back to the throne. The king likes him, and personally I must say that someone like Bywater will end all of this and then there will be very little left in the ways of trade for the rest of the men.”

“So what you are advising me Lord Baelish, is that I should allow a corrupt man with no morals whatsoever to remain in his post, simply because it is easier than allowing a true and honest man to rise to a position of power? Tell me why I should do that?” Ned asked his anger growing.

It was Renly and not Baelish who answered. “Because, Slynt is someone we can control, Bywater is not. You want someone working with the interests of the crown in the position. Ad not someone who will play by his own rules and potentially put the crown in a dangerous position.”

Ned looked at the other members of the council and then sighed and said. “Very well, but should something go wrong or should Slynt step out of line, then he goes, and no questions shall be asked.” The council nods and then Ned asks. “Now what news is there from across the narrow sea?”

Varys ruffles some papers and then speaks in that high titter of his. “Well my lord hand, my sources have been working extra hard, and ever since Daenaerys Targaryen wed Khal Drogo there have been some very interesting developments. It appears that with the Dothraki backing him, that Viserys Targaryen has been getting some interest and offers for support from families in Lys, Myr and even Tyrosh. These families it seems are hoping to perhaps benefit from seeing the Targaryens back in power. One such family that stands out is the Rogares of Lys.”

“Were they not the family who helped bank role Aegon the Dragonbane and Viserys II, and help end the reign of the regents? I had thought they had lost whatever power and influence they wielded along time ago?” Ned asked.

Varys titters once more and says. “It seems they have benefitted from trade with Volantis and with Braavos and even with the Tyrells. And as such their wealth has grown very large in recent years. SO much so that they are now becoming the undisputed leaders of Lys. If Viserys Targaryen gains their support an invasion will be very likely.”

Ned is silent for a moment considering this then he says. “Aye if somehow the Rogares can convince the Dothraki to cross the narrow sea and invade. No Dothraki likes water, that much anyone knows. Unless there is some trinket or promise that they could use.”

Varys is silent a moment then he replies. “There might be, in time. If Viserys should wed Larra Rogare, then the might of Lys will back Viserys, and Khal Drogo will be tempted into looting and plundering.”

Ned runs a hand through his hair and says. “Make sure this marriage never happens, otherwise the King will most definitely be wroth.”

Varys nods and then Pycelle speaks. “There is something more my lord. A letter from Lord Tywin, asking that the King, or in his absence the hand, consider his request regarding Ser Jaime.”

Ned sighs, not again. “Tell Lord Tywin that this matter will not go his way. The king was most insistent on it, and I am beginning to see why. Besides, the man has a more than capable heir in Ser Lucion it is time he recognised that.”

Pycelle made what might have been a disapproving noise but then said. “Very well, but Lord Tywin will not be very happy about all of this.”

“If he has anything to say he can come here and say it himself.” Ned says, finally calling an end to the council meeting.

Sometime later as he sits in his solar in the tower of the hand, Varys comes and greets him with a whisper. “You were very bold today my lord hand. Dismissing Lord Tywin’s letter like that so openly.  Pycelle will most definitely be storing that away for later use.”

Ned is too tired to truly care. “Let him. If Lord Tywin has an issue with what I said he can take it up with either myself or the king. Now why are you here Varys, it is late and I wish to have some time to myself.”

The eunuch’s voice is deeper this time. “I have word from my sources in the Westerlands. It does appear as if Lord Tywin’s requests are beginning to anger his son and his supporters. There might very well be war in the Westerlands before the year is out. Furthermore, there has been word from my birds in the Riverlands it appears your wife met some interesting company along the way.”

Ned’s ears perk up at that and thoughts of their conversation with Baelish and Varys come back to his mind. “What company? What has happened to my wife?”

“She has taken Lord Tyrion Lannister hostage it seems she does truly believe him guilty of the crime her friend told her he was guilty of. Be forewarned, Jaime Lannister will look for you soon enough. The tourney of the hand will be short lived without its hand.” Varys says.


	17. Lion Wrath

**Eighth Month of 298 A.C. Casterly Rock**

**Ser Jaime Lannister**

Tyrion had been taken prisoner, and when he had heard the news Jaime had felt his anger boil, his little brother never hurt anyone and he could not understand what sort of person would wish to abduct him. The fact that he was a Lannister was beside the point, his little brother was in trouble and Jaime was desperate to help him. And so when he learnt that Catelyn Stark was the one who had taken his brother, he reacted in the only manner he knew how, he had lashed out and found Eddard Stark returning from a brothel doing gods knows what and had had his men killed and Stark wounded. He had then fled King’s Landing like a man possessed riding through the ravaged riverlands until he had reached the safety of the Golden Tooth and found men mobilising for war, he had ridden along with Lord Lefford and the stragglers of that host to the Rock to find his father, brother and uncles waiting for him.

And here he was in a war council with them, his father the mighty Tywin Lannister looking as stern as ever, his uncles Kevan and Tygett both looking interested in what was going to happen and finally his younger brother Lucion who seemed to be uninterested in all before him. “You have seen the men outside our gates no doubt Jaime. You know what that means, we ride for war. Eddard Stark and his wife have caused a grave insult to the Lannister name by taking your brother hostage for gods alone knows what. We shall not stand for that, and as such the Riverlands are already paying the price, but Edmure Tully himself has not yet thought to seek reason. The Riverlords not slain by Gregor Clegane are marching to Riverrun and towards the Golden Tooth. Now would you care to explain your actions regarding Eddard Stark?”

Jaime was taken aback by the question and for a moment floundered to find an explanation and then said. “Stark’s wife took Tyrion hostage, I was trying to act for my brother. He did nothing to anyone of their own brood, and as such they took him unlawfully. I could not get to the Vale without consequences so I went for Stark.”

His father looked at him for a long moment and then said. “Your actions were admirable but foolish. Stark had sent a party out to meet Gregor Clegane and bring him to King’s Landing to face the King’s Justice. I had set a trap for that party expecting Stark to be in it. Had Stark been there he would have been captured and we could have ransomed him back for Tyrion. Now that Stark is injured, some nobody knight from the Dornish marches led the party and has been killed. Tyrion remains in the Vale his fate uncertain.”

Jaime feels the weight of those words like a lead brick in his stomach. “I did not know. I... I..”

His uncle Tygett speaks then. “You would have done what if you knew what your father planned Jaime? You would have done the same thing again and again. Always the same rash actions. You must learn to think with your head not your sword. You are not sixteen anymore.”

Jaime bowed his head in shame, but his father cleared his throat. “Regardless of what Jaime has done. Tyrion’s fate is now in the hands of Lysa Arryn, if she knows what is good for her she shall let Tyrion go and no harm will be done. As for the Riverlords and Catelyn Stark, we must now discuss what needs to be done there.”

Kevan speaks then. “Well my lord, some 40,000 men have answered the call to arms that you sent out a moon ago. Lords Lefford, Westerling, Crakehall, Marbrand and all the others, have brought their best most seasoned warriors to the campaign. They await your order.”

Tygett speaks then. “It would be best to divide the host into two parts. Send one down the Tooth to meet Edmure Tully and whatever riverlords he has sent. Smash them against the tooth and then head for Riverrun and take it there and then. Another host could then come and take the other important holding in the Riverlands.”

“You would take Harrenhal? Is that not a risky move. Considering its size and the numbers that could flock to the Whents should they truly use all their man power.” Jaime asks.

His father speaks. “The Whents lost much after the rebellion, and have never truly held long and true onto their people. There is no love there, and as such there will be little resistance. It should take little to take Harrenhal and the other castles that filter across the riverlands. We must be wary of the northmen though.”

“As long as Robert is there and Eddard Stark lives they will do nothing.” Jaime says confidently.

His father looks at him then and he swears there is some sort of shame there. “Robert Baratheon will not live to see out the year. Soon enough he will go, and I intend to be there to take the reins when he is gone. Eddard Stark must be gone when that happens otherwise there will most definitely be war.”

Jaime shudders at that and then asks. “These two hosts, I presume you will take command of one of them father. But who will command the other one?”

His father looks at him then and says. “You will command the host that descends from the Golden Tooth. Meet these riverlords and teach them a sharp lesson. Then move onto Riverrun and from there the King will be more inclined to teach Eddard Stark how to kneel.”

Jaime nods and the meeting comes to an end, three days later he is dressed in his golden armour, atop his warhorse, riding out with a cloak of red streaming down from his armour. He rides out and towards the Tooth and from there downward, 20,000 men with him. They descend upon the rivermen, some 12,000 of them Jaime guesses as the sun is at its highest point and the battle sends Jaime’s blood singing. Swinging and hacking away at the men that come in his way, he is in his element. He cuts down a big bear sized man and then cleaves through a grizzled old man, and then another man, and another. On it goes, swinging and hacking his way through men young and old. His sword is stained red with blood, his armour as well, bodies lie on the ground growing more and more numerous as the day wears on.

He takes as good as he gives, blows rain down on him denting his armour in half a dozen places, new bruises will form there, bruises Cersei can kiss better when this is all done. He sees blood come up from half a dozen wounds and still he fights on slaying the men responsible, hacking away at them and slicing through them all in the smooth and calm manner that only he knows. More and more bodies lie piled on the ground and still the battle rains on.

On and on it goes, swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking. Cutting, dodging and blocking, swinging and hacking, dodging and blocking. His sword continues to grow red with blood and still he goes on and more and more men fall until he feels as if he cannot fight on anymore. There is a lull in the fighting and he looks around the ground beneath the Tooth and sees the bodies piled high up on the ground and the red staining the ground. Ser Mors Westford comes and tells him. “They are retreating my lord. What do you wish for us to do?”

Jaime looks at the man for a moment and then he says. “Let them retreat they will have what 1,000 men left? Let them retreat. Perhaps at Riverrun we shall find a better battle and fight.”

Once the order is given Jaime watches as the rivermen led by Lord Piper retreat into the sunset, the sun descends and the next day at first light Jaime leads his men towards Riverrun. More battle waits and he is determined to make the Riverlands bleed for what they have cost him and his family, Tyrion will be saved or else.


	18. The Little Lion

**10 th Month of 298 A.C. The Crossroads Inn**

**Tyrion Lannister**

The wall had been freezing cold and interesting, the men of the Night’s Watch surly and somewhat aloof, and amongst them all had been the bastard son of Eddard Stark Jon Snow, the lord of them all. Starting of slow and cocky the boy had made more enemies than friends, but once Tyrion had seen the potential in the lad he had spoken with him and Snow had improved and when he had left the wall Snow had been doing well. And by some chance of fate on his way back to King’s Landing, he had bumped into Catelyn Stark in an inn, and she had taken him captive, on false charges on trying to have her son Bran killed. Charges which were completely false and somewhat suspect considering who it was who had given her the information, but then that had all fled his mind when taken to the Vale. Lysa Arryn had not been of sound mind for some time, and her time in the Vale had only made that worse. Tyrion had nearly been killed had it not been for his quick mind and for Bronn’s sword arm. A war had erupted though and now Tyrion had found himself thrust into the middle of it bringing his clansmen from the Vale with him and introducing them to his father and his father’s bannermen had been priceless but now the serious stuff of war councils began.

“The northmen are marching through towards the Twins and it does seem as if some of their men are marching towards the Green Fork.” His uncle Kevan said.

His father nodded. “It will be Robb Stark leading those men coming towards us from the Green Fork. A boy that green will hunger for war and glory and caution will not be in his vocabulary. The Freys will be holding the rest of the  northmen’s host hostage until word from myself comes through.”

“That is all well and good father. But what formation will the army be taking and who shall command what?” Tyrion asked.

His father speaks on as if he had not heard Tyrion. “With Jaime laying siege to Riverrun, soon enough the strength of the Riverlands shall be crushed. And then we can have Stark freed from the dungeons and placed on the wall. But first we must beat his son before we can deal with the more pressing threats of Stannis and Renly Baratheon.”

Just as Tyrion was about to speak once more the doors crashed open and the clansmen stood there. S _er Kevan leapt up swearing as the captain of the guard went flying across the room to smash against the hearth. As he tumbled down into the cold ashes, his lion helm askew, Shagga snapped the man's sword in two over a knee thick as a tree trunk, threw down the pieces, and lumbered into the common room. He was preceded by his stench, riper than the cheese and overpowering in the closed space. "Little redcape," he snarled, "when next you bare steel on Shagga son of Dolf, I will chop off your manhood and roast it in the fire."_

_"What, no goats?" Tyrion said, taking a bite of cheese._

_The other clansmen followed Shagga into the common room, Bronn with them. The sellsword gave Tyrion a rueful shrug._

_"Who might you be?" Lord Tywin asked, cool as snow._

_"They followed me home, Father," Tyrion explained. "May I keep them? They don't eat much."_

_No one was smiling. "By what right do you savages intrude on our councils?" demanded Ser Kevan._

_"Savages, lowlander?" Conn might have been handsome if you washed him. "We are free men, and free men by rights sit on all war councils."_

_"Which one is the lion lord?" Chella asked._

_"They are both old men," announced Timett son of Timett, who had yet to see his twentieth year._

_Ser Kevan's hand went to his sword hilt, but his brother placed two fingers on his wrist and held him fast. Lord Tywin seemed unperturbed. "Tyrion, have you forgotten your courtesies? Kindly acquaint us with our . . . honored guests."_

_Tyrion licked his fingers. "With pleasure," he said. "The fair maid is Chella daughter of Cheyk of the Black Ears."_

_"I'm no maid," Chella protested. "My sons have taken fifty ears among them."_

_"May they take fifty more." Tyrion waddled away from her. "This is Conn son of Coratt. Shagga son of Dolf is the one who looks like Casterly Rock with hair. They are Stone Crows. Here is Ulf son of Umar of the Moon Brothers, and here Timett son of Timett, a red hand of the Burned Men. And this is Bronn, a sellsword of no particular allegiance. He has already changed sides twice in the short time I've known him, you and he ought to get on famously, Father." To Bronn and the clansmen he said, "May I present my lord father, Tywin son of Tytos of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, and once and future Hand of the King."_

_Lord Tywin rose, dignified and correct. "Even in the west, we know the prowess of the warrior clans of the Mountains of the Moon. What brings you down from your strongholds, my lords?"_

_"Horses," said Shagga._

_"A promise of silk and steel," said Timett son of Timett._

_Tyrion was about to tell his lord father how he proposed to reduce the Vale of Arryn to a smoking wasteland, but he was never given the chance. The door banged open again. The messenger gave Tyrion's clansmen a quick, queer look as he dropped to one knee before Lord Tywin. "My lord," he said, "Ser Addam bid me tell you that the Stark host is moving down the causeway."_

_Lord Tywin Lannister did not smile. Lord Tywin never smiled, but Tyrion had learned to read his father's pleasure all the same, and it was there on his face. "So the wolfling is leaving his den to play among the lions," he said in a voice of quiet satisfaction. "Splendid. Return to Ser Addam and tell him to fall back. He is not to engage the northerners until we arrive, but I want him to harass their flanks and draw them farther south."_

_"It will be as you command." The rider took his leave._

_"We are well situated here," Ser Kevan pointed out. "Close to the ford and ringed by pits and spikes. If they are coming south, I say let them come, and break themselves against us."_

_"The boy may hang back or lose his courage when he sees our numbers," Lord Tywin replied. "The sooner the Starks are broken, the sooner I shall be free to deal with Stannis Baratheon. Tell the drummers to beat assembly, and send word to Jaime that I am marching against Robb Stark."_

_"As you will," Ser Kevan said._

_Tyrion watched with a grim fascination as his lord father turned next to the half-wild clansmen. "It is said that the men of the mountain clans are warriors without fear."_

_"It is said truly," Conn of the Stone Crows answered._

_"And the women," Chella added._

_"Ride with me against my enemies, and you shall have all my son promised you, and more," Lord Tywin told them._

_"Would you pay us with our own coin?" Ulf son of Umar said. "Why should we need the father's promise, when we have the son's?"_

_"I said nothing of need," Lord Tywin replied. "My words were courtesy, nothing more. You need not join us. The men of the winterlands are made of iron and ice, and even my boldest knights fear to face them."_

_Oh, deftly done, Tyrion thought, smiling crookedly._

_"The Burned Men fear nothing. Timett son of Timett will ride with the lions."_

_"Wherever the Burned Men go, the Stone Crows have been there first," Conn declared hotly. "We ride as well."_

_"Shagga son of Dolf will chop off their manhoods and feed them to the crows."_

_"We will ride with you, lion lord," Chella daughter of Cheyk agreed, "but only if your halfman son goes with us. He has bought his breath with promises. Until we hold the steel he has pledged us, his life is ours."_

_Lord Tywin turned his gold-flecked eyes on his son._

_"Joy," Tyrion said with a resigned smile._

Tyrion was placed in the van alongside his clansmen fighting under the command of Ser Gregor Clegane and the battle itself was brutal and terrifying. Men came flying out at him, swinging and hacking away and Tyrion’s only advantage was his height, he managed to duck many of their blows and managed to hack away at some of the men until they were nothing more than chopped ruins but in the end he ended up doing more ducking than actual fighting. His own part in the fighting came to an end when some Stark man swung at him and then his hammer connected with Tyrion’s head on the upswing.

He came to with Bronn standing over him. “Well at least you are awake now. Took you long enough. We feared you dead when that bloody big bastard swung his hammer at you.”

“What happened in the battle?” Tyrion asked somewhat groggily.

“Well we won of course. Otherwise we would not be stood here talking.” Bronn said.

Tyrion was about to respond when the tent opened and his brother Lucion walked in. “Ah brother good to see you awake at last.” His older brother said.

“I hear we won brother. That is always reassuring.” Tyrion jested.

His brother gave him one of his rare smiles and then said. “Aye that we did. Though it was Roose Bolton and not Robb Stark who commanded the host that we fought. Stark gained an alliance with the Freys and crossed over. There was a fight in the Whispering Wood between Stark and Jaime. Jaime lost and was captured.”

That hit Tyrion hard. “Gods how long have been out for, that a pup could beat Jaime?”

His brother did not smile and merely said. “Five days brother. We feared you were dead. But it makes no difference. Some of the fools in the war council suggested we sue for peace. Exchange the Stark girls for Jaime. Complete nonsense.”

“Do we not have Lord Stark anymore brother?” Tyrion asked, fear growing in his belly.

Lucion shakes his head and says. “No we do not. King Joffrey in all his wisdom decided to make an example of Stark and had him executed on the steps of Baelor. Now we face war on two fronts. Stannis sits and broods, Robb Stark will continue to fight now and Renly shall raise his banners soon enough.”

“And what does father intend to do about it?” Tyrion asks.

“Father intends to move for Harrenhal. Gregor Clegane and the Bloody Murmurs are going to go raiding and pillaging through the Riverlands. And you and I and uncle Tygett as well as your clansmen and Bronn here are going to King’s Landing to try and bring some order and stability to Joffrey’s realm.” Lucion says.

“We are all going to King’s Landing?” Tyrion asks surprised. “Whatever for?”

Lucion smiles one of those rare smile again. “Well I have been named as hand whilst father fights the Starks here in the Riverlands. You and uncle Tygett are accompanying me as aids and Bronn is coming as the captain of my guard. We must needs set things to right in King’s Landing and end this war before it spirals out of control.”


	19. A Hand, The Hand

**12 th Month of 298 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Ser Lucion Lannister**

The Battle of the Green Fork had been a victory for them, Roose Bolton a cautious commander had seen his men destroyed upon the banks of that tributary of the trident, and had then retreated in good order. And yet there had been more disturbing news following the battle, Jaime, Lucion’s older and much more impulsive brother had been captured and his host defeated at the Battle of Whispering Wood, Riverrun back in Tully hands following the battle of the camps. Lucion’s father Lord Tywin had been most wroth, but had seen sense in sending Lucion down to King’s Landing to act as hand of the king in his stead, Lucion had merely asked that Tyrion and their uncle Tygett come with them. And he had been right to do so, King’s Landing was in a state, Cersei clearly had no clue how to rule, and Joffrey seemed to be everything his spies had said a mad man and cruel. Still Lucion was here to rule in his father’s name and rule he would, and so whilst the king held court, Lucion and the small council discussed the state of the realm.

“How good is the defence of the city?” Lucion asks. “I have been hearing reports of unrest in the streets and in brothels.”

Janos Slynt, a frog faced corrupt man looks uncomfortable. “It is true my lord. We are undermanned, Eddard Stark did not see fit to replenish our numbers with his own men. Now that he is dead and his treason is out I can see why.”

Lucion stares hard at the man from across the table and then asks. “So what you are telling me, is that it is Eddard Stark’s fault that there is unrest in the streets you have been tasked with keeping order in? Tell me Lord Slynt, which oath is paying you money to lie to the hand of the king?”

Slynt shifts then and stutters. “I, I am not lying my lord hand. I am not lying I swear it.”

Lucion laughs slightly then and says. “Nuncle, could you read out what the letter you have in your hand says?”

His uncle Tygett nods and reads. “Janos Slynt was seen accepting a bribe of some 50 gold dragons from Lord Staunton in order to allow corruption and other such foul acts that break the king’s peace. Slynt and his men have for long allowed corruption and gangs to run the streets of King’s Landing.”

Slynt stutters to explain. “The letter, it, it is a lie!”

Lucion shakes his head. “The only thing that is a lie, is that you are trying to deny this. I know you for what you are Lord Slynt. And whilst King Robert might have been happy to see you corrupt his streets and allow crime to run freely, I will not. From this day forth you are striped of any ranks and holdings you might have been given, and you shall take the black.”

Slynt tries to protest but Lucion cuts across him. “My uncle Ser Tygett Lannister, shall take up your post as Lord Commander of the City Watch. Slynt, if you are not gone by nightfall on a ship bound for Eastwatch I shall take your head and take those of your sons as well. Now leave.”

The man is forcibly escorted out, and once he is gone, the eunuch Varys speaks. “That was a bold move my lord.”

“A necessary move. I will not have such filth staining my nephew’s reign.” Lucion says.

“Yes, yes. How very honourable brother. Now Varys what news do your little birds have for us?” His sister Cersei asks.

The eunuch smiles then and says. “Well Your Grace, as you know Renly Baratheon crowned himself king at Highgarden and the might of the Reach has answered his call to arms, as has the might of the Stormlands. They are making a slow and winding progress up the Roseroad, stopping at places of convenience to host tourneys and such. As for Stannis Baratheon well the man remains in Dragonstone aloof as ever.”

“That is all Stannis Baratheon does.” Cersei says dismissively. “Brood, and brood. He will die of brooding before he sets sail. Renly is the bigger concern. How can we remove him from contention?”

Baelish speaks then. “Well there are always those willing to accept money for doing such a thing. Though whether or not any will be willing to remove Renly, is questionable. The man is well loved.”

“I do not want some lickspittle doing the job and messing it up.” Cersei says indignantly. “I want someone proper to do the job. Perhaps a Faceless man?”

Lucion speaks then. “No, absolutely not. The royal coffer are already under filled, we are in debt to the Iron Bank and to the Rock. Paying for a Faceless Man will require something else entirely. And I will not have the gold of Casterly Rock used to pay for this when father is away fighting a war. There are other options for taking out Renly Baratheon, and we shall find them in time.”

His sister bristles at that but remains silent when Baelish speaks. “What Ser Lucion says is true. We cannot afford a Faceless Man, and it would be wiser to have the gold of the rock left available for when the time comes that this war is done.”

Pycelle nods his head as well and says ponderously. “So then how do you suggest we deal with Renly Baratheon?”

Lucion smiles then and says. “Simple we give him reason to march. Now Lord Varys, what news do you have of our friend the Young Wolf?”

“Well apart from the news of his victory at Oxcross there is not much more to say. The boy has sent his men out to raiding the Westerlands now whilst he himself rides for Ashemark.” Varys says.

Lucion nods. “Well with cousin Daven raising a host at the Rock and father waiting to make his way through to the Rock soon enough Robb Stark shall learn the wrath of the lion. And what news is there from the Iron Islands? Has Balon Greyjoy finally stirred his ships?”

Varys nods. “He has, and it is in our favour. Balon Greyjoy knows that the Westerlands are too strong for him to pick on, and so he is going for the much weaker north. He will invade the north once he is sure Robb Stark’s forces are thinly spread.”

Lucion nods a rare smile coming onto his face. “Good make sure that our own provisions are put into place for when that time comes.” The eunuch nods and then Lucion asks. “And what of the Targaryens across the narrow sea, what news is there of them?”

Varys sighs at this and says. “Well as you know, Daenaerys Targaryen was wed to Khal Drogo and though the man is dead now, Daenaerys and the dothraki have disappeared into the sands my spies have lost sight of them. As for Viserys Targaryen, well the boy has wed Larra Rogare, and it appears is residing in Lys. Preparing for an invasion sooner rather than later.”

Lucion nods he had expected this and so asks. “Do you still have spies in Lys who can get close to the Targaryen boy and his wife?”

Varys nods and says. “I do my lord hand.”

“Very good, I want you to use them to remove Targaryen and his wife before more can be done with them. Keep an eye out for Daenaerys Targaryen, if she comes back kill her.” Lucion says. With that he dismisses the council and walks with his brother and with his uncle towards the throne room to see how Joffrey is managing court today. As they walk he speaks with his uncle. “Keep an eye on Varys nuncle. There is something surprisingly strange about how he reacts to the Targaryens. I want that found out.”

His uncle nods and is about to say something when they hear a loud crash and the sound of steel hitting flesh. At first Lucion is not sure what he sees and then he realises it when he sees a head of auburn hair and a body on the ground. “What is the meaning of this?” He thunders.

Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard looks at him and then at Joffrey, sat atop the throne with a malicious glint in his eyes. “I was having her punished. Her brother is a traitor, and she needs to learn her place.”

Lucion feels his anger begin to grow. “She is your betrothed, and is to be your queen. Do you have no sense of right and wrong Your Grace?”

“She is my prisoner and she is mine to do with as I please.” Joffrey retorts.

“Do you know what happened to the last King who mistreated a woman who was to be his queen?” Lucion asks, when Joffrey looks confused, Lucion goes on. “Ask your uncle Jaime when he returns. He stuck a blade through that king’s back. And if you are not careful someone might do the same to you.”

“You dare threaten the King in the presence of the Kingsguard?” Ser Meryn asks, his hand coming to his sword.

Lucion laughs slightly. “No, that was not a threat, that was a warning. Uncle Tygett next time Ser Meryn attempts to draw steel kill him. There that was a threat.”

“Why you little.” Ser Meryn says stepping forward.

Lucion smiles then. “Come forward Ser Meryn then, and Joffrey see what your Kingsguard are capable of.” He draws his own sword then, and with two blows has knocked Ser Meryn to the ground the white knight is bloodied. Ser Boros steps forward, and the same happens again, and again with Ser Preston Greenfield, whilst his uncle deals with Ser Mandon Moore. Only Sandor Clegane and Ser Arys Oakheart are not fool enough to come in his way. Once he stands in front of the throne he leans in and says. “You see how lucky you are that I am your uncle nephew? If I were Robb Stark or one of the Baratheon brothers, you would be dead now.”

When Joffrey stands and begins shouting for him to be arrested. Lucion grabs him by the scruff of the neck and punches him in the gut, not once, but twice and then throws him back on the throne and says. “Next time think before you act Your Grace.” With that he walks down from the throne, nods to his uncle and to Tyrion, his uncle brings a covered Sansa Stark with them and as he walks back to his rooms he asks her. “Do you wish for your betrothal to my nephew to end?”

Sansa shakes her head and says nothing, but in her eyes Lucion can see the truth. Perhaps it is time his own son Tybolt was betrothed.


	20. A Trout Amongst Roses

**2 nd Month of 299 A.C. Bitterbridge**

**Lady Catelyn Stark**

Ned was dead, that was her first thought every morning when she woke up and every evening when she went to bed. Ned, her husband, her soul mate, her love, he was dead and gone, executed for a crime he did not commit. Joffrey Baratheon and the Lannisters were behind her husband’s execution and for that she had sworn they would pay, and yet they had won victories at the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps, regaining Riverrun and losing Ned, and then the fear for her little girls still in King’s Landing had come through. She wished for war to end, yet Robb and his men  were wed to this war now, Robb, her little boy who had grown up so quickly, had won two victories and was probably covering himself in glory in the Westerlands. Her other boys were in Winterfell safe and away from harm, for now, she did not know to trust Theon Greyjoy. But she had another concern, her son had sent her to treat with Renly Baratheon who had crowned himself king, his lords bannermen had not taken well to her presence yet Renly Baratheon had all the graces Robert had had in his youth, and now they were walking together through the fields of Bitterbridge, where Maegor the Cruel had earnt his name.

“Truly Lady Catelyn, it was a deep shame that the Lannisters were so foolish to have Lord Eddard executed. Your husband was a good an honourable man, and I remember the many times Robert used to regale me with stories of what he and Ned had gotten up to at the Eyrie. I promise you when I take King’s Landing the Lannisters shall pay.” Renly said.

Catelyn sighed, what was it with men and swearing to avenge blood with blood? “Whilst I thank you for the offer King Renly. I must admit that I do not wish for there to be more bloodshed than there already has been. My son King Robb raids the Westerlands now, and wishes to join you in an alliance to end this war quickly. Perhaps we might even consider entreating with Stannis?”

Renly laughed at that. “Treat with Stannis? Oh my lady you have spent far too long in the north, if you believe my brother will do more than try and have myself and your son killed. Stannis is too stubborn to bend and acknowledge that I would make a far better king than either he or Robert ever would. I have the men and the skill that he lacks. As for your son, I am willing to see him keep his title and call himself whatever he wishes, so long as he swears me fealty as High King of Westeros.”

Catelyn was silent for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, would Robb be willing to do such a thing? Robb Stark her son would have been, but what of King Robb? She said. “I shall bring those terms to him once we have agreed on the terms he has asked for.”

Renly laughs once more and says. “Ah a skilled talker you are my lady. I can see now why so many men have fallen for you, first Lord Baelish, and then Lord Eddard. But that is neither here nor there just now. I hear your son has sent Theon Greyjoy back to Pyke to bring his father’s longships to attack Lannisport. Has there been any news from Greyjoy since?”

Catelyn did not want to undermine Robb in front of a potential ally so she merely says. “As of yet, there has been nothing. Then again, he might have sent word whilst I have been away from Riverrun.”

Renly nods and then says. “You know, I was but a squire when the Greyjoy rebellion happened. Squiring for Ser Cortnay Penrose who holds Storm’s End for me now. I did not fight in the Greyjoy Rebellion, Robert argued strongly against it, but I heard the tales and I know what sort of men the Ironborn are. Victarion Greyjoy is dead that is true, but Balon Greyjoy has other brothers, and they will be whispering in his ear about this and that. Your son might be best advised to not trust them at all.”

“So will you support us then? Ally with my son and send the Redwyne fleet up to sack Lannisport and take away Lord Tywin’s riches?” Catelyn asks hopefully.

Renly stops walking then and looks at her, his face hard set. “Normally I would be very happy to do such a thing. After all I was raised to respect and treasure the friendship of the Starks, and yet I do find myself now questioning whether or not Robert was wise enough to place so much trust in your family my lady.”

The sudden change in Renly’s tone surprises her. “Whatever do you mean? Ned and Robert were always the staunchest of friends and allies.”

Renly looks at her then and asks. “You do not know then? Then again how could you? You were resting when the raven arrived.”

“Raven?” Catelyn asks. “What raven? Has there been news from Robb?”

Renly looks at her then, and Catelyn feels the fear of god put into her. His voice is soft when he says. “A raven came from one of my spies in King’s Landing. It appears the betrothal between Joffrey and your daughter Sansa is at an end.” Catelyn feels joy begin to bloom in her heart only for it to be crushed when Renly says. “But that does not mean your daughter is free. No, Lucion Lannister saw her betrothed to his own son Tybolt. The Lannisters now have a claim on Winterfell, this game has become even more dangerous.”

Catelyn feels her heart drop, her little girl in the clutches of the Lannisters for good now? “Was there any news of my youngest daughter? Arya?”

Renly shakes his head. “No my lady there was not. But if there is any word, I shall let you know as soon as I can.” There is something more he wishes to say which is interrupted by a squire coming up to them.

“Your Grace, a raven from Storm’s End. It appears Stannis Baratheon has finally set sail, he is besieging your castle.” The squire says.


	21. A Lady In War

**5 th Month of 299 A.C. Casterly Rock**

**Lady Joanna Lannister**

As so often happened when war erupted in the kingdoms, the men rode of dreaming of glory and honour, and the women were left to face the harsh realities of the destruction that would undoubtedly come. The thing was that in the past whenever Tywin had ridden off to war, Joanna had known that he was riding off for a good cause, this time though, this time she was not so sure. For Tywin, her husband and the love of her life, was riding out to war, to fight to defend a throne that was not her grandson’s, Stannis Baratheon’s claims were true Joanna knew, she had known from the moment Joffrey Baratheon had been born, and she had feared for this day. Nothing she had done had ever managed to convince the twins to stop the wrong that they were doing, they were not Targaryens, they had no excuse and yet still they continued. Jaime, her firstborn son and her favourite had been corrupted by Cersei, her daughter, her golden daughter who was so full of hate and anger it scared her. Lucion was Tywin’s true heir, no matter what Tywin said, Joanna knew that her husband saw more of himself in Lucion than in Jaime and that scared him. And then there was Tyrion the youngest of her children and the one she knew the best, he was a smart man and would be of great use to Lucion in King’s Landing. Of her grandchildren she knew little though she knew Joffrey was a monster that needed to be stopped and Myrcella was a sweet girl. Lucion’s children she knew better, Loren betrothed to Myrcella was smart and cunning as his father, Tybolt was a good and honourable lad and good with a sword, Damon was sly and cunning, and then the girls were mostly cunning and smart at least Genna and her namesake were, Elia was sweet and quiet.

And it was the children who were threatened now that war had come to the Westerlands, and it was for that purpose that Joanna had called a meeting with Ser Daven Stafford’s boy, her gooddaughter Alysanne and her half brother Damon. “You all know what is happening out there, out in the fields of our home. Our lands are being raided, our people slain and forced from their homes by the northmen. Already we have lost one battle at Oxcross and Stafford died, he did not prepare and he died for it as did thousands of others. Robb Stark has taken Ashemark and heads towards the Crag as we speak. His lords’ bannermen are raiding along the coast, Banefort, Castamere, Tarbeck Hall all of these places are losing whatever treasures they might have once had. Our livestock is being moved towards the Riverlands, we are losing the war in our own back yard, and whilst my husband remains trapped in Harrenhal and my son prepares to deal with Stannis Baratheon, I must needs know what plans are being made should the boy look to hit the Rock.”

With that she looked to Daven, a strong lad, a good swordsman, everything Stafford had never been. “Well my lady, I can tell you now that the men I have managed to train so far are nowhere near battle ready. It will require some miracle for us not to be destroyed in battle should the Young Wolf and his northmen come a calling. We need more time, but I fear that is something we do not have.”

“Why what news have you heard?” Joanna asks.

“It seems that some of our men in Lannisport have reported seeing Ironborn ships sailing close by. And not the merchant vessels that we have become accustomed to, these are the ships of the Iron Fleet.” Daven replies.

“Is the Silence the ship leading them?” Alysanne asks. Her gooddaughter always has been very smart and perceptive.

Her nephew looks at Alysanne then and nods his head. “Aye my lady. The Silence and all its evil was the ship leading the delegation of the Iron Fleet as it sailed forth. Though oddly enough, the fleet did not think to look towards Lannisport as they had done during the Greyjoy rebellion. And it does seem as if they have brought ships from Fair Isle with them as well.”

Joanna smiles at that, so it seems Lucion’s plan had worked then. “That is good. They are not going to be invading the West Daven, you need not fear on that count. It seems Balon Greyjoy has finally heeded sense and has accepted the offer my son gave him, the returning of his ward for help against the North. The Iron Fleet is sailing to attack the north and to reduce it to ash and dust.”

There is silence for a long time before Alysanne asks. “Can we be sure that the Ironborn will stay true to the agreement and not simply use it as an excuse to go looting and raiding as the Red Kraken did during the dance?”

Joanna shrugged her shoulders. “Who can say whether or not the Kraken will ever truly know what is good for it. But they will not dare risk the wrath of the Rock, for they know what happened last time they tried. Now, Daven how much longer do you think it will take before your men are ready to enter the field?”

Her nephew was silent for a moment and then he answered. “At least another month or so my lady. We need that time to fully prepare for the challenges ahead and ensure that we do not need to rely on the city watch of Lannisport.”

Joanna nods and turns to her half brother Damon and says. “Damon, I need you to send a raven, or get a message to Harrenhal. Tell Tywin our need is desperate and that he is needed back home.” Her half brother, solemn and quiet nods and then she continues. “Now then, there is one more pressing issue we have to discuss. My son Lucion has as hand betrothed his and your daughter Alysanne to Prince Trystane Martell, and as such requests that she leave for Dorne as soon as possible. Now once the Ironborn are gone from our shores we should perhaps consider sending her with a guard and going from there. Of course the Redwyne fleet will still be a problem.”

Damon speaks then. “I have friends amongst the lords of the Shield Islands who could see to it that the ship that has Elia on it and the ships escorting her do not meet any trouble from Redwyne whatsoever.”

“How would your friend ensure that Damon? If you do not mind me asking.” Alysanne asked a mother’s concern showing in her voice.

Her brother as always merely smiled and said simply. “Lord Moribald and I have always been good friends, and he despises the Redwynes and the Tyrells. He will make sure none interfere with the ships going to Sunspear. You have my word.”

Alysanne nods and then Joanna says. “And with any luck with Renly now dead, the Tyrells will soon be on our side regardless. We need not fear.”


	22. Claw Me Senseless

**Seventh Month of 299 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Ser Tygett Lannister**

King’s Landing was preparing for the oncoming attack of Stannis Baratheon, ever since Renly’s death, there had been those in the city who had been preaching that perhaps it would be best that the city surrender itself to Stannis and his fiery god, those men and women had been killed, brought to the black cells for Lord Staunton and his men to do with as they pleased. King’s Landing was still as decrepit and lustful as Tygett remembered it being the last time he was here when Robert Baratheon sat the throne, back then the shadier characters of the city had hidden behind facades, and when Tygett and his nephews had come to King’s Landing they had been doing their trade openly, spreading corruption and lies across the city. That had changed under Lucion and, Tygett as commander of the city watch had seen that the changes had been enforced and kept. He despised King’s Landing with everything he had, but he knew that as long as his nephew needed him here, he would remain.

There were very few officers in the city watch whom he trusted, but the two he was meeting with right now were part of that select group. Ser Jacelyn Bywater, a good and honourable man and Ser Adam Waters, rumoured to perhaps be a bastard of King Aerys or not, he certainly seemed it. Regardless Tygett was interested to hear what they had to say. “So,” he began. “What news do you have for me today Sers? Have any of the people of this gods damned city been singing treason?”

It was Ser Adam who spoke first. “None have spoken of the rumours that Stannis Baratheon spread about the King or the Queen Regent my lord. They are all too busy laughing at the rumour that Stannis Baratheon was cuckolded by his wife and that fool of theirs. There are still some though, in the darker patches of the city who remember that it was Joffrey and the City watch who killed innocent women and children to sate the king’s paranoia. They talk of rebellion.”

That sparks Tygett’s interest, a rebellion within the city would be cause for disaster. “Are there any solid links that we can use to crush this rebellion before it begins?”

Ser Adam shakes his head and says. “Unfortunately not, all that my men and I have been able to gather in the winesinks and brothels is the talk of three men called the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig.”

That strikes Tygett hard, the memories of the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig from his father’s day comes strikingly. “These are not the same men who caused Aegon the Fortunate so much trouble. They died on the fields of the Wailing Wood. My uncle Jason was there to witness it.  Who are these men and what nonsense are they whispering?”

Ser Adam shrugs his shoulders and merely says. “I know not who they are my lord. All I know is that they are trying to spread the lies that Stannis Baratheon started about King Joffrey’s true parentage, and as such are gaining a following here in King’s Landing. They want reform and they want true rights for the smallfolk.”

Tygett sighed; he would have to bring that before Lucion. Turning to Ser Jacelyn he asks. “And what of you Ser? What news do you have for me?”

Ser Jacelyn is a grim and solemn man, true to his commitment and loyal he is silent for a long time and then finally says. “There is talk that some men have formed themselves into groups called the Antler Men, in response to Stannis’s claims and are parading around claiming to be doing the work of Renly Baratheon. They raid stores, loot them and rape women and even children. My men have managed to catch more than half of their numbers and have gelded many of them sending them to the Watch, others have been sent for punishment. But still vast numbers grow day by day as the threat of Stannis Baratheon grows. We have not the numbers to sufficiently deal with them.”

Tygett sighs and says. “Very well, I shall speak with Ser Lucion about this and much more now.” He dismisses the two men and then makes the walk to the Tower of the Hand, where as he walks he sees little birds walking and looking, and men and women looking as well. Spies the lot of them, waiting to get information, and give it to Cersei, or Varys or Littlefinger. Lucion’s spies are much more discrete, hiding in the shadows.

He arrives at his nephew’s room in the tower of the hand knocks once and then when his nephew asks him to enter, he does so. As expected, Tyrion is there telling some joke but stops when he sees the grim look on Tygett’s face. Lucion looks at him and asks. “Uncle, please sit. What news do you have for me?”

Tygett sits and takes a cup of water, takes a sip and then says. “The news I have is grim, very grim. The small folk of King’s Landing, no longer speak of the rumours that Stannis Baratheon started, apart from a small section. But there are other problems, those that remember the rumours and the actions that Joffrey took in killing those babes and innocent children has led to the formation of the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig. Three men or perhaps multiple men causing strife amongst the people. And then there are the antler men, raiding and looting as they please. My commanders have done what they can to lessen the influence of these groups but it might not be enough.”

His nephew sighs and says. “You want more men for the Watch. I know that, I know the Watch needs more men. But the men we have here are for protection of the king and his family, after Ser Preston Greenfield died after the riot, we cannot afford to have to many empty spaces. Already Ser Arys is in the Rock, we need more men and yet we cannot drag men away from the Riverlands. I want all the information you can gather on the rat and his companions.” Tygett nods and his nephew asks. “Now what news on Varys and Littlefinger?”

Tygett takes another sip of water and then says. “Varys continues his little sojourns into the bowels of the Red Keep. I managed to tail him as far as where the dragon skulls are kept, before he disappeared. I suspect he is meeting with someone from Pentos, but who that could be I know not. As for Littlefinger, the man is good at hiding from everyone, but he slipped up speaking to a patron of one of his brothels who is an old friend of mine. There is a plan on moving business to the Vale, and taking Sansa with him.

At this Lucion moves forward and ask. “Even though she is betrothed to Tybolt, the man still desires her?”

Tygett nods. “It would appear so Lucion. The man desired her mother, and now he desires her. A marriage now would not look awry, though the man is away his claws are deep and strong. Dontos Hollard has been seeing Sansa Stark and speaking with her of leaving King’s Landing.”

Lucion rarely loses his temper, Tygett knows for he has seen his nephew in all sort of situations, and this time is no different. He merely nods and then says. “Very well, bring Ser Dontos next time we meet, and I shall speak with Sansa next time I see her. Stannis Baratheon will be here any day now, we must be ready for when he comes.”


	23. Back Into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blackfish ponders what to do now that the Crag has fallen.

**Ninth Month of 299 A.C. The Crag**

**Ser Brynden Tully**

As he waited for the Greatjon Umber and Maege Mormont to come to Lord Westerling’s solar, Brynden thought back on his life and the trials and tribulations he had faced during it. Born the second son of Lord Oscar Tully and Lady Catelyn Vypren, Brynden had always in his childhood been outshined by Hoster, Hoster was smarter, was better socially and had a good sword arm, but then something happened when they both grew to the age to be squires. Hoster squired for Lord Edmund Darry and Brynden for Lord Malcolm Whent, and it was there that Brynden learnt that he was the better warrior than his brother. That filled him with pride and gave him confidence; he had earned his spurs during the Ninepenny Kings slaying many men of the Golden Company. It was during his time at Harrenhal that he had met and fallen in love with Lord Malcolm’s only daughter Minisa, they had shared a mutual attraction for one another, but then when he returned from Harrenhal one day after being knighted, and discovered his brother was to wed Minisa he had been heartbroken. Swearing he would never wed anyone, nor love another, that had been the cause of many of his and Hoster’s arguments over the years. But he had remained at Harrenhal until Hoster’s girls were married and then he had left.

“My lord, you wished to see us?” Lady Maege asked.

Brynden shook his head and then said. “Yes, yes I did. Thank you both for coming. Please sit down.” Once they had sat down. Brynden turned to them both, Maege Mormont and Jon Umber two of his nephew’s biggest supporters and said. “You know why the Freys left. King Robb broke his vow of honour to them, and has wed Jeyne Westerling. Whilst, I commend His Grace for thinking of her honour above his own, I must lament the situation that this has put us in. Winterfell has fallen, the north is all but lost now, with the Ironborn holding Moat Cailin, Deepwood Motte as well. Raymun Frey has taken his men back to the Twins and plans to remain there. We must needs discuss what needs to be done now.”

Lord Umber was as ever the one suggesting the most outrageous of suggestions. “I say we still head to the Rock and damage the lion’s den. Or if not the Rock, go for Lannisport sack it and destroy it. Even without those bloody weasels we still have 10,000 men with us. We can do more damage than remaining here.”

Lady Maege spoke in agreement. “Aye whilst it might not seem sensible, I would suggest that doing something is better than doing nothing. And if Tywin Lannister realises we mean to hit Lannisport he will come running faster than possible.”

Brynden considered this for a moment and then said. “Aye, that might make sense. But then again we must needs call our men in from the field. Here we have only 5,000 men. Karstark and Glover have the rest of the men. That will take time, and as such the King is desperate to return back to Riverrun and meet his mother.”

Lord Umber snorted then. “Ah yes, the kingslayer is free is he not? That will most definitely be the source of many of Karstark’s anger. The man never did have much sense.”

Brynden nodded sagging slightly, relieved that the towering giant had not attacked Cat’s decision, when news of that had come, Brynden had been stunned for a moment. Aloud he merely said. “Yes, but we shall deal with Karstark when the time comes. Now though, there is another matter we must discuss. The Westerlings and what to do with them.”

Lady Maege nodded. “Does the king worry that leaving them here will bring retribution from the Rock? Bringing Queen Jeyne and her brother Ronald I can understand but the others I am not so sure about. There is something definitely off about Lady Sybell.”

Lord Umber voiced his agreement. “Aye, we must needs bring Her Grace back with us, as well as her older brother. But the others let them remain here. They can be used to distract the Lannisters.”

Brynden looks at the man and asks him. “What do you have in mind by that Lord Umber?”

The Greatjon is silent for a moment and then he says. “Let them be used as bait to bring whatever men the Lannisters are mustering at Lannisport. Let them say they have information, or that they are fully committed to our cause, they can muster men, their allies the Baneforts can muster men. Weaken whatever men come to attack them and make our job that much easier when Tywin comes a calling.”

Brynden nods. “A smart move but one the king might not take a liking to.”

“What move is this nuncle?” Robb asks walking into the room. His wolf beside him.

Brynden sighs then and says. “Your Grace, whilst we can understand your desire to bring her grace with you when we return to the Riverlands, perhaps it might be best to leave her other family here.”

As expected the king shook his head and said. “Jeyne and her family come with us. As do the men they can bring. Jeyne will want her mother and brothers with her when we ride out for war. But that is not for discussing now, there is something more I wished to talk to you all about.” A pause as the king sat down and then he said. “Word has come in from King’s Landing, a raven from Riverrun. It appears that Lucion Lannister has seen to it that his son Tybolt has wed Sansa.”

Silence and then Brynden says. “Then that will affect your succession Your Grace. But that can be discussed at another time. What was the other piece of news that you had for us to discuss.”

“Uncle Edmure, also wrote of a battle he had with Tywin Lannister some days ago. Tywin Lannister was bloodied and looking defeat in the face when he retreated back south. Edmure has foiled our plan.” The king says.

Brynden sighs then and says. “Aye I feared he might do something like that. Most likely, Tywin has ridden south now to aid his family against Stannis Baratheon. It would be madness to stay here in the West now, we must leave and we must leave as soon as possible.”

Robb nods and says. “I mean to have the men ready, Karstark and Glover can join us once we circumvent the Tooth. We must have the Freys back sooner rather than later.”

Brynden nods and all he can think as he watches the king leave is that, they should have told Edmure the full plan, rather than leaving him with vague instructions.


	24. Winter Rose

**10 th Month of 299 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lady Sansa Lannister**

King’s Landing was a cage, a cage in which she seemed unable to escape. Oh she had been enraptured by it when she and her father and sister had first come, it was so different to Winterfell, so exciting and new. And whats more she was betrothed to Joffrey, a prince he was then, and the royal family were all so nice and sweet. That had changed the minute her father had spoke out against Joffrey and King Robert had died, then they had gone from being nice and kind to evil and cruel. Sansa still bore the marks and scars of the beatings that Joffrey had ordered the Kingsguard to give her. That had all ended though, when Ser Lucion Lannister, the Queen’s brother had arrived, he had beaten Joffrey and the Kingsguard and then ended her betrothal to Joffrey, without hearing a single complaint from Sansa or anyone else. Ser Lucion was a scary man, he was tall and golden and smart, but he had been so kind and sweet to Sansa, he was a true knight. His son Tybolt- now her husband- was also like his father, he was strong and kind and smart, and he scared Joffrey, and so when Ser Lucion had told her that she was betrothed to Tybolt if she wished, she accepted gratefully, and a month ago when they were wed, Sansa had cried tears of happiness.

Now though Stannis Baratheon had finally come calling, and her husband and his father were out there, beyond the walls of the Red Keep fighting to ensure that King’s Landing remained in the hands of Joffrey. Sansa and the other ladies of the court, were placed in the Maidenvault, with a rather drunk Queen Regent Cersei watching over them. Once the woman noticed Sansa looking at her she spoke, her tone cold. “Ah little dove,” the queen regent began. “Would you like some wine? It will help ease your nerves.”

Sansa shook her head. “I am good thank you Your Grace.”

The queen regent laughed then. “Oh ever the good hearted one you are aren’t you Sansa? Trying to keep yourself alert and ready, for my nephew is that what it is? Such a shame he might not come back alive today.”

“I am sure that we shall win Your Grace. After all, we have far superior numbers compared to the usurper Stannis Baratheon.” Sansa replied evenly.

The Queen regent laughed. “Oh we is it now little dove? Before you wed my nephew, I am sure you were praying that your brother would come and lop all of our heads off weren’t you?” Sansa opened her mouth to speak but the Queen Regent shook her hand. “Don’t try and deny it Sansa. I know that’s what you were thinking. I would have thought it myself, were I in your shoes. And now you think, yourself in love with my nephew. I am disappointed Sansa, I would have thought you would have learnt by now. Love is but a poison, a sweet one.”

“Tybolt is a good man, Your Grace. He is kind and smart and caring.” Sansa said evenly.

The Queen Regent snorted once more and said. “Oh little dove, soon enough you will learn the lessons that I have tried to teach you. My nephew might be a good man now, but once this war is over, then he will change and you will be forgotten. Discarded like a piece of cloth for something, or someone more to his tastes. Do not listen to his declarations of love now, for they will mean nothing when it comes down to it.”

Sansa goes to speak, but sees a silent figure, the outline of Ser Illyn Payne and her throat constricts. “What is he doing here?” she manages to squeak.

Cersei looks at the Ser Illyn and then a smile, almost manic comes across her face. She takes another sip of wine and then says. “He’s here to ensure that Stannis Baratheon does not ever get his hands on myself or Tommem. Were it any other man, I might hope to try and seduce him and take him into bed to spare myself and my children, but Stannis Baratheon is colder than the wall. And so death is the only solution that can be found.”

Immediately, Sansa felt herself go back to the steps of the Great Sept and she began speaking. “You, you can’t”

“Can’t what? Kill you as well. Oh little dove, Stannis Baratheon will look at you and see a Lannister now, my brother might have thought he was being clever, but really he has condemned you to the same fate as the rest of us. Stannis Baratheon will not care if you live or die now, your brother remains and that is all he will need. Him and his red whore. So you shall die along with me and Tommem should anything go wrong tonight.” Cersei replied, her eyes glinting maliciously.

Sansa felt herself go numb, then and thankfully her handmaiden Shae came up and whispered. “Do not listen to her my lady. There are plans in place to help you should this all go wrong.”

Sansa looks at her handmaiden then, and then begs leave of the queen and follows Shae to a secluded corner of the room and asks. “What do you mean by that Shae?”

Her handmaiden is silent for a moment and then says. “Ser Lucion has made a deal with one of the porters on guard here. When the time is right, should the city fall, you and Tybolt shall meet underneath the red keep and make way for the port, from there you shall sail for Maidenpool.”

Sansa feels her heart soar. “How do you know this?” She asks.

Shae is silent once more and then says softly. “Lord Tyrion my lady. He told me last night.”

Sansa is about to ask what is happening between her handmaiden and her husband’s uncle when a loud bang is heard and a horn is blown. The battle for King’s Landing has begun at last.


	25. The Apprentice

****

**10 th Month of 299 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Tybolt Lannister**

Tybolt Lannister liked to think he knew King’s Landing relatively well, after all he had served as a squire for six years now, first for King Robert and now for his uncle Tygett. King Robert had been one of Tybolt’s heroes, the Demon of the Trident had always had a good story to tell and a good jest here and there. It was from him that Tybolt had learnt what it was to be a true knight, a man who truly lived up to the vows that many knights swore but never truly kept. It was under the king’s watchful eye, or somewhat watchful now that he thought about it, that Tybolt had had his first woman, an experience he had found both terrifying and pleasing.  And then there was his uncle Tygett, a fierce warrior and a man Tybolt found terrifying, he never laughed and he seemed to be perpetually angry. Still he was a good man, and far better company than the Kingslayer.  There had been many changes since King Robert’s death, for Tybolt the foremost amongst them was the fact that he was now a married man, his father Ser Lucion, the hand of the king had wed him to Sansa Stark, heir to the north with her two younger brothers dead. Sansa was beautiful, and very smart and caring, and there were times when Tybolt wondered what he had done to deserve such a woman.

Of course right now his thoughts were on what his father was saying, they were prowling the lion gate, waiting for the first sign of ships to come. “Remember lad,” his father said. “Stay close to your uncle Tygett, and should any fool with that flaming stag get to close you know what to do.”

“Stick them with the pointy end.” Tybolt said.

His father nodded and said. “Good man. Don’t try and do anything too stupid now son, your mother and your wife will have my hide if you do.”

Tybolt nodded. “I won’t father, I promise. Besides, Joffrey will likely try and do something more stupid than I could ever attempt.”

His father gave a rare laugh at that as did his uncle Tygett. “Aye that is true. Speaking of which, where is our most benevolent monarch?”

Tybolt was silent for a moment and then said. “I think he was with the Hound last time I saw him. Prancing around in his armour like something from a murmurs show. Trying and failing to impress the men of the watch and those given to protect him.”

His father sighs. “I suppose I must now go and try and make up for whatever damage the boy has done. Stay safe son, and I shall see you after the battle is done.” With that his father rides away, Ser Mandon Moore his white shadow.

His uncle Tygett is away barking orders to men under his command, leaving Tybolt and his cousin Tyrek to stand and watch the walls. Tyrek is slightly taller than Tybolt, but still slightly untested. “Do you think we will be able to hold the walls coz?” Tyrek asks.

Tybolt gives his best winning smile to his cousin and says. “Why of course coz, with us two holding this part of the wall and Joffrey and Lancel shitting themselves on the western gate, whats there to say Stannis Baratheon won’t just turn tail and run.”

His cousin laughs at that and then asks. “And what if his red woman is with him? They say it was her who killed Renly.”

“Then we shall kill her too.” Tybolt says confidently.

His nerves grow though when ships come into view and the war horns are sounded. He thinks of Sansa briefly, before drawing his bow and firing his first few arrows out into the night. Arrows fly backwards and forwards in this part of the battle, as more and more men come ashore and stumble towards the gates of the city. Tybolt counts five dead by his own arrows when more and more men come, and eventually he loses all of his arrows on the fallen. “Bugger this!” Ser Tygett roars. “We ride out to fight them.” The gate is raised, Tybolt and Tyrek draw their swords and mount their horses and ride out.

The battle is already raring when they join it, Lannister men and men of the city watch clashing with men bearing the flaming heart of Stannis Baratheon. Tybolt has fought in the practice yard, but he has never truly fought in battle, and now that he is he finds that his adrenaline is pumping quite hard. He swings right, then left, bringing down one man then another, he repeats the process, swinging, hacking, dodging, and blocking, felling men right, left and centre. The battle continues, more men come streaming over, and on it goes, swinging, right, left, centre. His sword is already beginning to turn red from the amount of blood he has shed, but still he goes on, and still the fight goes on.

The men he comes up against next are more experienced, they know more about the ways of combat and it shows, Tybolt blocks one blow, and takes another on his breastplate, he swing  his sword only to find that the man he is attacking has nicked his armour and moved on. Dents, cuts and bruises become more and more engrained on his red armour, and yet still he pushes on. He slays a knight with quills on his armour, and then another with the fox of house Florent. His sword gets more and redder as time passes and still more and more men come from the ships onto land and still they keep fighting.

When there is a sudden lull in the fighting, Tybolt is relieved to find Tyrek there next to him and he asks. “Why has the fighting stopped, where are the rest of our men?”

His cousin looks at him briefly and then says. “Joffrey has fled back inside. Some of the men on his side of the river are fleeing. Whatever moves your father has in place, they had best start working, soon or we shall be facing mass desertion.”

Tybolt is about to respond when he sees flames, green flames erupting on the banks further out to sea. Wildfire, the smell is putrid, his father’s master plan.


	26. The Fog

**10 th Month of 299 A.C.: King’s Landing**

**Ser Garlan Tyrell**

Wildfire that was the master plan that Ser Lucion Lannister, acting hand of the king had come up with to deal with Stannis Baratheon and his men. And from where Garlan was sat atop his horse, it seemed to be working. The men fighting under the flaming heart were dying out there on the waters of the Rush and the Bay, their screams could be heard till the Kingswood, and Garlan himself could feel the heat of the flames through his dead king’s armour. Renly had been a broad man, but Garlan was broader still, and yet somehow the armour fit him. He knew it grated on Loras to see him wearing his lover’s armour, but it was a ploy, a necessary ploy, as some of the men fighting for Stannis were men who had once fought for Renly, and to see his armour again would terrify them in equal measure.

Garlan remembers well the discussions that were held in the days before this battle. Petyr Baelish had come and found them where they were camped at Bitterbridge, and had offered them a chance for revenge for Renly and another chance for Margaery to be Queen. Both Loras and father had jumped at such an opportunity, and so they had ridden forth to meet Tywin Lannister near the Rush, and plans had been made. Lannister commanded the reserve as was his wont, father commanded the left, Lord Tarly the right, Garlan the van and Loras the centre. The left and the right were to probe through the woods and then Garlan would take the lead through the gaps that they had made, all they needed now was the sounding of the horn.

As if on cue the horn sounds and Garlan draws his sword and leads the men of the Tyrell van through the clearing, seeing the bodies of dead men and a discarded flaming heart banner, suggesting that there were still men of Stannis’s here. Nonetheless, Garlan clears his head of such thoughts and rides on through. Worryingly the gates of King’s Landing are already open, and fighting is happening thick and fast, quickly, he manages to assess the situation and sees that the Ser Lucion has most of it under control, but still it would do well to finish the flaming hearts now. And so he draws his sword and roars a battle cry, and delves deep and straight into battle. Swinging his sword, left and right, hacking and slashing, cutting, ducking, dodging, all goes according to plan as those he comes across appear to be too shocked by seeing Renly Baratheon’s armour riding on a horse again to do much else.

Through the pounding in his head, and the blood coursing through his veins, Garlan can hear the foes he is fighting and slaying whisper of ‘Renly’s Ghost’ and he smiles inside his helm, their plan is working. Proof if any was needed, is shown when against four foes he slays two of them in quick succession and then turns to fight the next two only to find that they have turned and are now killing men that they were previously fighting alongside. This continues on for some time, and eventually, Garlan grows tired of it, but is glad- is that the right word?- when more men under the flaming heart banner, Florents it appears come charging towards him, irrespective of whether or not he is Renly’s Ghost come again. The Florents and their men at arms he has found in years past are hopeless at arms, and this comes true again, as he slays one man after the other, barely breaking a sweat as the bodies continue to pile up around him.

It seems the people of King’s Landing are taking heart from this display for they too begin renewing their vigour in fighting. Garlan and his men sweep over the streets of King’s Landing, swinging their swords and hacking away at the flaming hearts of Stannis Baratheons men, Garlan himself keeping an eye out for signs of Stannis, though there is none. Instead he satisfies himself by killing a rather shocked Guyard Morrigen, slicing through him in two blows and leaving two parts of him on either end of the stream of blood that is now flowing through King’s Landing.

Eventually Stannis and his men realise they cannot win this battle, and so they retreat, back to their ships, and though it is tempting to chase after them Garlan holds his tongue and waits for his father and Lord Tywin to enter the city. Victory clearly theirs, the city watch of King’s Landing cheers loudly hailing them all as their saviours, and through it all a man dressed in red armour with a lion’s helm on his head rides forward, looking battered and worn. When he removes his helm, Garlan sees a shock of golden hair and piercing green eyes, Ser Lucion Lannister it appears. “My lords, welcome to King’s Landing and thank you for helping us beat the usurper Stannis Baratheon.”

With that they are shown to their quarters for the night and the next day Garlan and Loras plead their case before the king, asking him to accept Margaery as his Queen, which the boy does with great joy it seems. Margaery is then brought forth and speaks her delight. And then various rewards are given out to those who fought in the battle of the Blackwater, the King announces his grandfather as saviour of the city, despite it being Ser Lucion who brought Stannis Baratheon to his knees. It seems Lord Tywin knows this for he acknowledges the title and then confers it onto Ser Lucion. 

Much later, once the ceremony is done, and Garlan is resting in his room with Leonette, his wife turns to him and says. “What do you think of Ser Lucion?”

Garlan is a little taken aback by the question, but answers nonetheless. “He seems a good man, a very capable ruler and hand. But quiet. Why do you ask my love?”

His wife is very silent for a moment and then she says. “Because I think he is someone we will need to keep an eye on from now on.”


	27. The Afterman

10th Month of 299 A.C. : King's Landing

 

Ser Tygett Lannister

 

The Battle of the Blackwater had come and gone, many men had made names for themselves in the heat of battle, and some had even died the glorious deaths that green boys dreamed of.  Stannis Baratheon was beaten and broken, fled back to Dragonstone like some sort of whipped cur, that was a funny thought, as far as Tygett was concerned.  The people of King's Landing talked as if it were the Tyrells and Renly Baratheon who had saved them from almost certain doom, and the thought made him grind his teeth in anger.  For it had been the hard work of  his nephew Lucion, now Lord of the Tooth, that had seen them all safe. The wildfire had been a master stroke on Lucion's part as had the use of the Hound and the Kingsguard to harry the Baratheon centre as it came ashore.  Stannis had been close to breaking and being captured when the Tyrells and Tygett's brother Tywin had arrived. They had merely finished off the job and as such the fools that were King Joffrey and Queen Regent Cersei, had sought to reward them where no rewards were due. At least Tywin finally had the decency to recognise the effort and the determination that his son Lucion had put in, naming him saviour of the city. A hollow title but still something more than what Lucion had been getting from his father.

 

And now a week, or had it been two? Had passed since that day and that battle, and life was beginning to resume its normal tediousness, and as such that meant another council meeting, the first since the new offices had been assigned to Tyrell and his cronies. Tywin had taken his place as hand of the king, Mace Tyrell the oaf of Highgarden sat on the small council as master of ships,  Kevan had joined as an advisor as had Lords Rowan and Tarly. Lucion sat on the council as master of laws, replacing the deceased Lord Staunton.  There was a moment of silence before Tywin spoke. "My lords, I thank you all for coming today. We have much to discuss, though Stannis Baratheon's host was shattered at the Blackwater the man managed to get away, with some 500 men if  my sources are to be believed. And whilst such a number is not too great threat to the alliance we now have, with Robb Stark still out prowling the Riverlands, there is a need to end Baratheon before he becomes more of a threat. Lord Tyrell, when do you believe Lord Redwyne should be able to muster his fleet?"

 

Tygett could literally see the cogs in Tyrells brain whirring. "I would say a moon no more. More than likely he will sail for King's Landing first, in order to attend the wedding between King Joffrey and my Margaery, and then he shall set sail for Dragonstone. And once he does Stannis Baratheon and his supporters will be finished."

 

Lord Tarly then spoke his voice questioning. "Whilst it makes sense to send the Redwyne fleet against Dragonstone, what guarantees do we have that the Ironborn will not simply use this as an excuse to attack our lands now that they are vacant?"

 

A valid question and one that Tygett was glad Tywin allowed Lucion to answer. "Well my lords, whilst that is a valid concern, I know for a fact that Balon Greyjoy is more intent on getting revenge on the son of Eddard Stark than he is of looting and plundering the west and the Reach.  The years have allowed his hatred of the north to fester, and as such with the deaths of Brandon and Rickon Stark, he knows he has a chance of doing something not even Harren the Black could achieve. I am confident he will not overstep."

 

A murmur of agreement before Tywin speaks once more. "Now then, Stannis Baratheon might be beaten for now, but Robb Stark remains out in the field. Varys what news have your sources got for us on the dealings of the Young Wolf?"

 

The eunuch was silent a moment and then he responded. "Well my lords and lady, my little birds have been most active as of late in the Riverlands. It would appear that Robb Stark has managed to alienate one of his most important bannermen in the Freys. As you know, Stark was betrothed to one of Lord Walder's daughters and was to wed her, but it appears he allowed his boyish emotions to get in front of the fact that he is now a king. He deflowered Jeyne Westerling of the Crag, and to preserve her honour he wed her. Of course, this angered the Freys and they have now deserted King Robb's cause. Though it seems overtures are being made to win them back.  Furthermore, it appears Lady Catelyn's releasing of Ser Jaime has antagonised the Karstarks to King Robb Stark as well, for they believe they are owed a blood price. All in all the boy is losing allies."

 

There was much laughter there, and a look that Tygett had only seen in Tywin's eyes once before, when he had decided to march on the Reynes and the Tarbecks. His brother was definitely planning something, but what it was he knew not. Regardless his attention was drawn away from that by Cersei asking. "And what news of the smallfolk? They were playing up before the battle of the blackwater, what are they doing now?"

 

Such concern from his niece was not genuine, more than likely she was worrying over her own hide, but still Tygett answered her. "They are more than relieved that the usurper has been dealt with for now. But there are still those who remember that it was King Joffrey who ordered so many innocents killed in the beginning of his reign and this conflict. Three men know only as the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig have gotten quite a following in the crownlands and have even supposedly managed to take Lord Harroway's Town."

 

"Joffrey only did what he thought was right." Cersei said, as always the first to protect that insanity that was her son.

 

Lucion spoke then. "Aye, that he did and now the smallfolk are rallying to whomever's banner they feel might best suit their own interests and self preservation. Your boy did more harm than good."

 

Before Cersei can reply, Tywin speaks. "Varys, gather all you can on these three men, whether they are actually three men or more. And gather their numbers and where they are based. And once that is done, Lucion and Tygett you will lead men out to deal with them."


	28. A Blackened Fish

**11 th Month of 299 A.C. Riverrun**

**Ser Brynden Tully**

They had ended their campaign in the westerlands, when word had reached them of the Battle of the Blackwater and Stannis Baratheon’s shattering defeat. The Lannisters and the Tyrells were now allied together, with Joffrey Baratheon betrothed and due to wed Margaery Tyrell, King Robb’s hopes of taking King’s Landing and of beating Tywin Lannister out in the field looked like nothing more than a pipe dream. And so his king had decided to focus on the one thing he could realistically think of doing, regaining the north, plans were made to do such a thing, and yet Rickard Karstark the fool of a man had decided that he had been denied some sort of blood due, as the Kingslayer had been freed and so he had ordered his men to kill two innocent lads Lannister boys and for that King Robb had executed him and lost the Karstarks. But all was not lost, Walder Frey had decided to digress on his anger with the broken betrothal and had instead accepted an offer for Edmure to end his whoring ways and wed Roslin Frey, one of Old Walder’s many daughters. Once that marriage was done and dusted, then Frey would once again add his strength to Robb’s and the march north would begin.

Robb and Cat had ridden forth from Riverrun some three weeks ago now for the Twins and though Winter was beginning to set in there had been no word from either of them and that was beginning to worry him. So much so that he had called a meeting of Ser Desmond Grell and Maester Vyman to discuss what could be going on. “I know not what could be delaying confirmation that the wedding went off without a hitch or even if Frey began demanding more than his station would allow. Not a single word from His Grace, or from Cat even Edmure. Though with Edmure I would not expect such communication, for he is probably too busy enjoying his wife.”

There was some laughter there and then Maester Vyman spoke. “It is possible that word has been sent from the Twins and that because of the rain and the storms, the raven either got lost or died along the way. Perhaps we might write to the Twins to see what is happening?”

Brynden considered this for a moment before shaking his head. “No, that will not do. If something has gone awry I do not want to alert Frey to my worries. For you can be certain that he will be the one reading any correspondence meant for the King or for Cat. No there must be another way of gauging what has happened. Desmond you said there was a singer who had come from the Twins, who wished to speak? Have you had a chance to speak with him?”

The old and wizened knight nodded his head. “Aye, though I could not make heads nor tails of what he had to say. Much of what he said was nonsense or riddle. Tales of a wolf headed man being decked out in a king’s finery. And of Walder Frey and Roose Bolton and some sort of alliance there. It was nonsense as I said Ser.”

Brynden nodded but something about that troubled him, Bolton was always someone Brynden had a hard time reading, and as for Frey, the man was always grasping, he had too easily accepted the offer of Edmure’s hand. Something more must be at work. Aloud he merely said. “Perhaps, there might be something to this singer’s tale. Though if he is half as mad as he seems from what you have told us of him, then perhaps it might be best to discount whatever he has to say. Now Vyman what news is there from Lord Harroway’s town?”

Vyman was silent a moment and then he looked at the letters that had come from the town and those friends Riverrun had in the area. “It would appear that three bandit leaders calling themselves the rat, the hawk and the pig have taken Lord Harroway’s town and have put the Rootes to the sword, each and every one. And instead have raised their own banner of the rat, hawk and pig above the castle walls. Opening whatever stores the Rootes had put in place for the smallfolk to enjoy. There is talk that they might be considering marching towards Fairmarket and onwards. Also, Ser Lucion and Ser Tygett Lannister have been dispatched from King’s Landing with some 2,000 men to deal with the outlaws.”

Brynden nodded and said. “Very well, let the lions worry over these bandits. The last time these names were put out into Westeros, they were the masks of lords disgusted with King Aegon the fortunate.  I do not think that these men realise the true weight behind the names they are claiming here. But that is a matter for another day. As for the Westerlings, what progress has there been on the issue of Lady Jeyne?”

Vyman was silent once more before saying. “It has been a very long and tiring process Ser, I will not deny it. By all rights, considering what the Lady Jeyne has told me, she should be pregnant with His Grace’s child now. But that she is not leads me to believe that there is foul play in evidence. Most likely her mother and uncle are playing the key roles here.”

Brynden sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Are you certain? The evidence is irrefutable?”

Vyman nods and says. “I do believe so Ser. I have found letters, that the woman is doing someone’s work for them. Ensuring Queen Jeyne cannot conceive a child by King Robb. Moon tea and tansy has been found in her chambers.”

Brynden sighed once more. “Very well then. Ser Desmond, go with Ser Peter and take Lady Sybell and her brother to the dungeons.”

Desmond nods and goes to leave when there is a knock on the door and a boy from the rookery comes hurrying in, giving a letter to Maester Vyman who reads and curses. “What? What is it Vyman?”

Vyman takes a deep breath and then says. “A raven from Lord Jason Mallister. It appears there was something wrong at the wedding. King Robb and Lady Catelyn, were betrayed. Walder Frey had them and hundreds of northmen and rivermen killed during the wedding of Lord Edmure. The Freys and the Lannisters are marching for Riverrun.”


	29. Winter Lion

**12 th Month of 299 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lady Sansa Lannister**

The battle of the Blackwater had been a fierce thing, Sansa had been able to see and hear the fighting from where she had been in the Maidenvault, and later in her chambers in Maegor’s. She had been terrified, that something bad would happen and that Tybolt would die, or that Stannis Baratheon or his men would come and rape her and then kill her for her uselessness in bringing Robb to their cause. The hound had come calling as well, drunk and wreaking of battle saying that if she wanted he would take her away, far away from King’s Landing and the Lannisters and that she could sing for him. Sansa had been plainly terrified of him and had only sung him a song to get him away from her, later she had told Tybolt about it, and her husband had told her father who had promptly had Sandor Clegane found and hanged for desertion. Her husband had been knighted following the battle of the Blackwater and he had looked as splendid as he was saying his vows Sansa had felt very lucky to be married to him. Of course, now there were other concerns plaguing her mind.

“Thank you very much for asking me to see you my ladies.” Sansa said to Lady Olenna and Margaery Tyrell, who had asked her to see them. After their first meeting where she had told them all about Joffrey she had been worried they would cancel the wedding and yet they had not.

“Oh it’s no problem whatsoever Sansa darling.” Margaery said. “We adore your company, and thought you might wish to spend some time with us, away from the Queen and all those little nitwits she keeps as company.”

Sansa gasped at that and the Queen of Thorns spoke then. “Now, now Margaery what have I said? Keep your tone polite when speaking here, even here there are eyes and ears everywhere. Though if what I have heard is true, half of them now belong to Lucion Lannister.”

Margaery giggled slightly and said. “Ah forgive me grandmother. But yes you are correct. Also Sansa, we just wished to say how very sorry we are for the loss of your brother and mother. What was done at the Twins was a horrible thing.”

Sansa was silent for a moment not sure how to react and then she said. “My brother was a traitor the crown and to the realm. Death was what he deserved.”

“If that is what Cersei Lannister wishes you to believe then the woman is even more far gone than I had thought. Regardless of what the boy was, Robb Stark was still your brother Sansa. You are allowed to grieve him.” Margaery said.

At that Sansa began to cry, and as Margaery comforted her, Olenna spoke in hushed tones. “It is a shame that you are already wed my lady Sansa. I do believe my grandson Willas would have liked you, and you him. But alas, it was not meant to be. Now tell me Sansa, are you enjoying being wed to Ser Tybolt Lannister?”

Sansa wiped her tears away and looked at the Queen of Thorns for a moment taken aback by the question and then replied. “Yes my lady I am. Tybolt is a good man, kind and smart. He is good to me. Far better than Joffrey ever was, he is genuine with his words and never snarls or berates me for things that are not there to be berated for.”

Lady Olenna nodded and then asked. “And what of Lord Lucion? What is that man like?”

Once more Sansa was surprised by that question but answered it as truthfully as she could. “Lord Lucion is also a good man. Smart and kind. He is a true knight. Brave as he is bold, and a man anyone could depend upon.”

Lady Olenna snorted then and said. “Aye, I once knew a knight who was like that as well. A Targaryen he was, we were to be wed but I did all I could to make sure that marriage never happened. Alas, you do not wish to listen to the mutterings of an old woman I am sure. Margaery be a dear and see Sansa back to her escort.”

Sansa and Margaery walked in silence back to Ser Osmund Kettleblack, of the Kingsguard, who was her guard for the day as a member of the royal family. Once she was back within his presence she made to go towards the godswood but was intercepted by Lord Baelish. She had rarely spoken to the man apart from once or twice when her father had still been alive, and even then the man had scared her. He greeted her with a smile. “Lady Sansa, ah such a pleasant surprise seeing you here. I had thought you would be with the Queen?”

Sansa chose her words carefully here. “I was speaking with Lady Margaery about some things and now I am going to return to my room. Why ever do you ask Lord Baelish?”

Baelish smiled at her and then nodded to Ser Osmund who left, once he was gone, Petyr whispered to her. “Be careful of the Tyrells my dear. They are asking you all sorts of questions now, trying to be your friends, but when it comes down to it they will not hesitate to throw you under the rocks. And with your brother dead, Lucion Lannister will wish to see you birth an heir to the north and then he will remove you. I will be going to the Vale soon, your aunt Lysa has said she is more than willing to take you in and protect you from these people if you so wish.”

Sansa was completely taken aback by this, and she said so. “I do not know why you are saying such things to me Lord Baelish. Lord Lucion and his son, my husband has been nothing but kind to me. Lady Margaery has also been nothing but kind to me. I do not wish to go to the Vale to a aunt I have never seen before.”

Lord Baelish sighs then and grabs her by the arm startling her. “Sansa, I am disappointed. I would have thought a daughter of Eddard Stark would have learnt to be more distrusting of those who seem so keen in her now that she is wed to a Lannister, and of the Lannisters themselves. But then again, you were the one who gave away your father’s plans to the queen.”

Sansa is stunned by this and does not know what to say. Thankfully, Tyrion comes in then and seeing Sansa looking as if she is about to cry asks. “Lord Baelish, may I ask what it is exactly you are doing with my goodniece?”

Almost as if on cue, Lord Baelish releases her and says. “Nothing my lord of Lannister, nothing at all.” He nods and walks away.

Once he is gone, Tyrion waddles over and asks her. “Are you alright my lady?”

Sansa shakes her head and says. “He tried to force me to come with him to the Vale. He, he…”

Tyrion silences her then with a nod. “I can imagine what the man said. When Lucion and Tybolt come back from dealing with the bandits, you can tell them all about it. I promise you sweetling, Petyr Baelish shall not be leaving for the Vale.”


	30. A Golden Lion

**12 th Month of 299 A.C. Lord Harroway’s Town**

**Ser Jaime Lannister**

There were times when Jaime still revelled in the fact that he was no longer a prisoner in Riverrun. For there had been times he did have to admit where he had feared he would most likely die in that cell, what little news his guards had been willing to share with him had painted a bleak picture for his family, and as such he had ached for Cersei and to see his brothers again. And then Catelyn Stark in a moment of madness had had him swear to bring her, her daughters back in exchange for his freedom, he had been drunk and at sword point and would have done just about anything to get out of those blasted cells and so he had sworn to do just that. With him had come Brienne of Tarth, a huge monstrosity of a woman, who had annoyed Jaime no end at first, but after their time with the bloody murmurs and in Harrenhal he had come to quite enjoy her company. She reminded him somewhat of himself as he had been before he had joined the Kingsguard, full of shit about honour and dignity, and she had been truly broken when they had learnt of the Red Wedding at Harrowtown, and now he had to watch as the bandits who controlled Lord Harroway’s town tortured her.

“Stop it. She knows nothing of what you want. Neither of us do. We do not have the means of giving whatever food or gold it is you want. But if you let us go, I can have my father give you it.” Jaime said, trying to appeal to their sense of logic.

The leader of the group- or so it seemed to Jaime for he did most of the talking- wearing the hawk mask turned to Jaime and snarled. “Oh well isn’t this touching. The Kingslayer is showing some sort of emotion, for a girl as ugly as this one here. What happened Kingslayer, your cock gone dry without your sister?”

Jaime grinned then. “At least I have been able to look at a woman and think about all the ways I could have her. I suppose the reason you wear those masks of yours is because you’re all so ugly, no one, not even your own mothers could bear the sight of you.”

The Hawk merely growled, whilst the pig strode forward and cracked him across the head, sending stars to the front of his head. “Ah, you talk the talk Kingslayer. But we heard about the poor show you put up in front of the Bloody Murmurs, especially when they lopped of your fingers one by one.”

“Aye, they might have done that, but they went for the wrong hand Hawk. My right hand is still here, and I killed them all with that hand when they set me free. And I will do the same to you as well.” Jaime replied boldly.

The Hawk laughed then and said scathingly. “You are assuming we will let you live Kingslayer. Your armour alone will be enough to feed the smallfolk of this town for a month or more. As for the Wench, her father will likely pay us in sapphires for her release.”

“And what makes you think my father won’t simply come and have you all killed then, and Lord Harroway’s town put to the sword for what you have done? Surely you have heard of the Rains of Castamere?” Jaime asked.

There was a change in the man’s stance then, it was a subtle change, but one Jaime noticed anyway. “Yes, yes of course I have heard it. Everyone knows what your father did that day. And now he is about to get his just deserts with the death of his heir and golden son.”

As if on cue the Rat and his other cronies dig the knives into Brienne, and the wench begins howling once more. Jaime tries to close his eyes but they are forced open. “Oh you’re not going to close your eyes to this Kingslayer. This is what being a Lannister has gotten you. An innocent, well maybe not so innocent for she did kill King Renly, maiden tortured. Now watch.”

Another scream echoed throughout the room and for a moment Jaime was taken back to King’s Landing and the night before Queen Rhaella sailed for Dragonstone. He saw multiple knives go into Brienne then and he saw blood pouring out of her in alarming quantities. The Hawk came up to him then with a hot poker and went. “You didn’t think, I’d leave you out of all the fun now did you?” And sure enough, the poker is applied to his chest and his arms, Jaime screams and screams and then the world goes black.

When he comes to he sees that Brienne is no longer in front of him, in fact he cannot even see her body anywhere and that frightens him more than he thought it would. He can also here the hawk and the pig whispering about something or the other, and once they notice he’s awake the Hawk walks over to him and says smugly. “What’s wrong Kingslayer? Looking for your friend? That ugly thing is dead. She did not have much fight left in her after you blacked out. I think she might have even been in love with you. Another death on your hands Kingslayer.”

Even through the pain of his burns Jaime still managed to utter a retort. “Actually, I think you’ll find she died because of your actions. Hardly the actions of men proclaiming to be fighting for the innocent and the smallfolk now is it?”

That got him another burn, but this time the Hawk did not speak, it was the rat, whose voice was slithery. “Ah Kingslayer, you do not understand the lives of those who are victim to the game of thrones. You knowingly committed treason by coupling with your sister, and now the realm bleeds for it. This is all on you.”

Jaime tried to speak then but the poker was brought forth and etched into his chin, he screamed and blood came pouring out. His vision began to go black once more, but before he did he swore he heard the Hawk say. “So Lucion Lannister has come at last. Very well, we must let our lord know, he will wish to speak with the man.”


	31. Lower Chelsea

**12 th Month of 299 A.C. The Water Gardens**

**Prince Oberyn Martell**

Sixteen years to the day that Elia and her children had been killed by Robert Baratheon and his men during the sack of King’s Landing. When this day had come around the past fifteen years, Oberyn and Doran had sat in silence in Doran’s solar at Sunspear and later here at the Water Gardens, and merely thought on the life of their sister, later they would drink wine until they were laughing and reminiscing about Elia and the stories they both had of her. Elia’s death had seen Dorne come very close to breaking away from Westeros and the Iron Throne, had Oberyn been the ruling Prince, Dorne most definitely would be independent right now, Baratheon had no dragons to incur a wroth on them, they could survive. Yet Doran’s cooler head prevailed and as such a peace was agreed with the Iron Throne and Elia and uncle Lewyn’s bones were returned to Sunspear. Of course they still hungered for revenge, and as such Doran had sent Oberyn off to Braavos to negotiate an alliance with the last Targaryens, done in secret and kept completely silent from Arianne and Viserys Targaryen waiting for the right moment. Those plans had come undone, and now Doran and Oberyn had to discuss what course of action they were going to take.

“Larra Rogare has given birth to a son whom she has named Rhaegar in honour of Viserys fallen brother.” Oberyn tells his brother. “The clock is ticking now on how long we can keep the peace treaty and our own dealings with them quiet brother.”

His brother merely nods and asks. “And what of the girl? What of Daenaerys? Where is she?”

“Last my men heard of her she was retreating from Vaes Dothrak and the great deserts, and making her way with her husband towards Pentos once more. They are most likely planning for an invasion now.” Oberyn responds.

Doran sighs. “Then it seems we must consider our options completely. As good as it would be to have our revenge through seating Viserys Targaryen on the Iron Throne, the deal was that the boy would wed Arianne and make her queen in exchange for our support. Perhaps we should have insisted that he be made aware of the pact when he came of age. This situation would have been avoided then.”

Oberyn takes a sip of wine and says angrily. “The spider knows very well that the terms of our agreement were a wedding between Viserys and Arianne. That he allowed the boy to wed Rogare, suggests that he was never going to allow such a thing to come to pass. The man has other motives brother, and from all reports perhaps it is best that Viserys is no longer looking like an option.”

Doran quirks an eyebrow at him then and asks. “Is he truly as mad as the reports say he is? I had thought that some of that was mere embellishment due to the fear that Robert Baratheon might learn of us and our plans.”

Oberyn nods and says. “Aye Lemore herself has written to me on numerous occasions to say the boy appears to becoming as mad as his father ever was. And then there was his treatment of his sister, the beatings he would give her. Such a man is not fit for Arianne. If anything I feel sorry for Larra Rogare. She must truly love the man to put up with such behaviour.”

Oberyn expects his brother to feel relieved at this but instead Doran sighs and says sadly. “Perhaps if I had done more to ensure that they were looked after and treated according to their station, the boy would not be so mad. Especially after Darry died, I should have made more of an effort to look out for them.”

Oberyn is surprised at this and says. “You know for a fact that you could not do that brother. Doing such a thing would only have brought suspicion and the eye of Robert Baratheon down on you. You did what little you could to ensure they were looked after, they are no direct kin to us.”

Doran takes a sip of wine as well and then says. “I suppose you are right, still I cannot help but think of the little boy who Elia used to be so fond of. Nevertheless what has happened as happened, now I must speak with Arianne and sooth her worries that she is not to be replaced as my heir. I must also seek a match for her as well.”

Oberyn nods and says. “Well those options that had existed before the war are growing increasingly short, Edmure Tully is wed and will most likely die soon enough. Willas Tyrell is an option though giving that grasping fool Mace Tyrell more power will likely end badly for us. Then there is Lucion’s third son Damon Lannister.”

Oberyn sees his brother nod and then hears him say. “Damon Lannister would be a good match and would ensure that we have greater ties to the Rock and the Lannisters. But within Dorne itself there are some men we could have her wed, though Darkstar would make a good consort.”

At this Oberyn shakes his head and says. “Darkstar is too dangerous and I think he might have other motives than mere loyalty.”

Doran nods then and says. “Very well then, when you leave for King’s Landing speak with Lucion and see whether or not he would be willing to have his son wed Arianne and if he is then go ahead and arrange the betrothal. Their marriage shall need to happen swiftly. I also want you to have words with the spider, it is time the man spoke of what his true intentions are.”

Oberyn nods and then asks. “And what word would you have me send back should the spider answer truly.”

His brother is silent for a long moment and then he looks at Oberyn and says.” The only word that matters. Death or Blood. We shall have our vengeance for Elia and we shall have it now. I have waited long enough, Dorne has waited long enough. We are unbowed, unbent and unbroken, it is time these people remembered that.”


	32. The Rat, The Hawk and The Pig

**12th Month of 299 A.C. Lord Harroway’s Town**

**Lord Lucion Lannister**

The battle of the Blackwater had come and gone, and with it seemed to go Stannis Baratheon’s chances of sitting the Iron Throne. The man had had some 500 men left to him after the battle according Varys and Lucion’s own spies had confirmed this. The man was most assuredly done, though the presence of his red woman remained a worry somewhat, a worry that Lucion would have to deal with when the time came. For now though his main worry was the threat that had settled in Lord Harroway’s Town. His spies had managed to dredge up all the information they possibly could about these three masked men, learning that they claimed to be serving the smallfolk and in some aspects they were, for they had forced Lord Roote to give the smallfolk of his town some more rights and some leeway, but then they had killed the man and put all of his family to the sword. They had contacts within the Faith as well and the begging brothers that Lucion had encountered on his way to the town had been preaching in favour of them, those begging brothers had been hanged. But what was most startling or rather revealing was the fact that the masked men were in fact working for one lord in particular, though who this lord was Lucion had no idea, though that was something he wished to find out.

“Ah well if it isn’t the famous Ser Lucion Lannister,” said the man with a Hawk mask on his face. “Oh sorry that should be Lord Lannister should it not? After all your goodfather died fighting the Young Wolf did he not?”

Lucion merely nodded at that and then said. “We have the town surrounded. Surrender now and you might just leave with your lives.”

The Hawk masked man laughed at that. “Do you truly believe we are that stupid, that we would fall for something like that my lord? Whatever we do, we know that at its end you shall hang us all from a tree or take us to King’s Landing to be executed. So we might as well have some fun.”

Lucion’s interest is piqued by this and he asks. “What do you mean?”

The Hawk masked man smiled at that and said. “So it is true, you are as sick as your father. I had not thought it true, but then I suppose that must have been a wrong assumption of me. After all your brother is too weak of will to be Lord Tywin’s son truly. And your younger brother is just an imp.”

Lucion stiffens at this and asks. “What do you know of my brothers?”

The man smiles at that and says. “More than you would think my lord. I was present when your siblings Jaime and Cersei were presented to court as babes to King Aerys. And I was there when your youngest brother was born. In fact I do believe your own brother has something he wants to say to you.” With that the man nodded and the pig faced man came out dragging Jaime by the scruff of his neck.

Lucion looked at his brother and swallowed. Jaime merely laughed. “Ah brother. So good to see you. I trust you and yours are keeping well?”

“Yes we are brother. And you? How have you been doing?” Lucion asked.

His brother laughed some more. “Oh well enough. These fools have not been mistreating me too much you know. Though they did kill Lady Catelyn’s sworn sword. The woman will not be too happy about that when she hears.”

Lucion did not say anything for the hawk faced man spoke then. “There you have it, your brother lives now. Take your men back to King’s Landing Lord Lucion, or we shall kill your brother and send his head to you.”

Lucion is silent for a moment and then asks. “And what if I cannot do that? Are there any terms that you might be willing to come to?”

There is silence and then the rat faced man comes forth and says in a slithery voice. “Gold, enough gold to pay for travel and a pardon for us all.”

Lucion nods and then says. “Very well, I shall discuss this with my uncle and my lords and then let you know.”

The Hawk faced man speaks then just as Lucion expects him to. “No, you decide now or your brother loses his head.”

“Very well then.” Lucion says ignoring the looks of disbelief coming from Lords Marbrand and Lydden clearly believing him to be mad. “I agree to speak properly of terms. Now come down from there and return my brother to me.”

The Hawk faced man nods and says. “Very well then we shall proceed.” And with that drags Jaime inside, the rat and the pig following him.

As soon as they are gone, Lucion turns to his uncle Tygett and says. “Ready the archers, the minute you get the pig and the rat in sight, I want them dead. I will draw the hawk away from Jaime.”

His uncle nods, but Lord Lydden speaks then. “My lord, pardons but how do you expect to do this without getting Ser Jaime killed?”

Lucion looks at the man and merely says. “All is not what it seems. There is something more at play here. Trust me my lords.”

And with that all conversation stops as the four men appear in the entranceway. Lucion looks at his uncle out the corner of his eye, and his uncle nods and soon enough the archers are discreetly nocking their bows. The Hawk calls out. “If you want your brother come here my lord. And bring your white knight with you.”

Lucion nods and rides forward with Ser Mandon Moore at his side, once they get to where the three masked men are Lucion looks at them and says. “We are here now, let my brother go and we can end this.”

The Hawk nods and then says. “Aye, your brother may go.” He gives Jaime a push and Lucion watches as his brother stumbles forward and past Ser Mandon Moore. Lucion nods and then listens as the man says smugly. “And now you shall die.” The Hawk draws his sword as do the pig and the rat.

Lucion had expected this and the moment the Pig and the Rat advanced on him and Ser Mandon his uncle roared a command and the archers let their arrows fly and Lucion watched with some amusement as the two men fell down to the ground dead. As for the Hawk well he and Ser Mandon were duelling, it was a short duel for the Hawk was a better sword than Mandon and had him killed quite soon before advancing on Lucion.  Lucion though was ready for this too and had his sword drawn, they exchanged one blow after another before Lucion had disarmed the man and then said. “Now then, why don’t we have a nice little conversation before I kill you? Uncle Tygett bind this man.”

Once the man is bound, Lucion speaks. “So then, you are going to give me an answer to a question I have long wanted to know. Who are you truly, the three of you. And do not tell me you are merely members of the smallfolk. The masks you are wearing were last seen some fifty years ago. Who are the three of you?”

The man laughs for a moment and then says. “We are men working for a cause greater than yours. Not for Stannis Baratheon and not for the Starks. No we work for dragons.”

“So you are Targaryen men then?” Lucion asks.

The man laughs again and says. “The red dragon is false, there is only one true dragon and it is black.”

“The black dragons are all dead. They died with Maelys the Monstrous on the Stepstones.” Lucion replies.

At this the man laughs and says. “Oh no. There were girls who survived, and they had sons who have the blood of the dragon in them. Soon enough the true King will return and Westeros shall be restored to order.”

Finding his patience waning Lucion removes the man’s mask and is surprised to find himself looking at his cousin Margot’s husband Lord Titus Peake. “Titus? What an earth are you doing?”

His cousin’s husband merely laughs madly then and says. “Delaying you from meeting our lord.”


	33. A Wedding So Purple

**1 st Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Queen Regent Cersei Lannister**

Her brother was finally back, Jaime who had been gone for two years had come back minus a few fingers on his left hand but he was back. It had been such a relief to see him, again when for so long she had feared him dead. He had seemed scarred and different but that had all changed when they had taken each other on her bed, she had felt whole, so whole, in a way she had not felt when bedding Lancel or Ser Osmund, this was good and right. Of course Jaime had to ruin it all by speaking of his time in Harrenhal and the pain he had endured in Harroway’s Town. Cersei cared not for that, for now he was back, but Lucion was also back, that pain of a brother of hers she had hoped the bandits would kill him as she had asked them to. And yet he was back and he seemed more suspicious of things day to day.  It had been Lucion who had suggested Loras Tyrell for the Kingsguard, much to Cersei’s chagrin, the Tyrell boy replacing Ser Mandon Moore, and increasing Tyrell presence at court once more.

 But that did not matter just now, for the day of her son’s wedding was here. The ceremony at the Sept of Baelor had already taken place and the masses had come out to cheer and celebrate her little boy’s wedding. Joffrey had looked golden and splendid a true lion, and Margaery Tyrell had looked nice as well, though there was something about her that still made Cersei wonder. The lunch had gone off without a hitch as well though Joffrey had been his usual self, and Cersei had seen Lucion talking with her father about something or the other and that had worried her, whatever Lucion was saying her father clearly was paying much more attention now than when he had never noticed Lucion.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father asking her. “What has you so deep in thought Cersei? You are supposed to be keeping a careful watch on your sons, not thinking like an old shrew.”

Cersei bristled somewhat but merely said. “My apologies father. I was merely thinking about how good it was to have Jaime and Lucion back safe and sound in the capital.”

Her father merely nodded and said. “Indeed. They have done their duty to the realm and to the family. And now it is time you do yours as well.”

Cersei sighed in frustration then. “Truly father? Must we speak of this now? It is my son’s wedding, I was hoping to enjoy it.”

Her father gave her a disapproving look and said. “Yes we must speak of it now. Joffrey is wed and is safe here. But the dynasty must continue, there are still those who speak of the slander Stannis Baratheon has put against your name. Our alliance with the Tyrells must be strengthened as well, Mace Tyrell has already suggested perhaps wedding you to his son and heir Willas. And I am inclined to agree.”

Cersei looks at her father horrified. “You cannot do this father. I am the Queen Regent, I can decide my own match. And I do not wish to wed again, let alone to a cripple. I’d sooner wed the Goat of Qohor than do something like that.”

Her father looked at her a moment and then said. “You might be the queen regent, but soon enough Joffrey will be old enough to make his own decisions. Regardless I mean to see you returned to Casterly Rock, it is time you spent some time with your mother and goodsister. But no, either decide between Willas Tyrell or Prince Oberyn or I shall actually wed you to Gregor Clegane.”

Cersei seethed silently, and then she asked. “So is that it then? Have you given up on having Jaime as your heir if you are not seeking marriage options for him?”

Her father looked at her with annoyance and merely said. “Your brother has made it clear that he wishes to remain in the Kingsguard, and if that is his desire then so be it. And besides Lucion has made himself more than a good enough heir for the Rock and the West. It was he not you who saved the city from Stannis Baratheon, and it was he and not Jaime who ended the threat of the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig and discovered who they were. The Rock will need a strong ruler when I am gone.”

Cersei is about to say something in response to this when she sees Joffrey get up and start sputtering, her heart goes into her mouth and then she sees the cup in his hand and thinks that perhaps he is drunk. It is when he starts coughing up blood that she begins to panic, the large crash of the wine chalice hitting the floor shakes many people out of their reverie, and she sees Lucion go to pat him on the back. Her thoughts begin whirring her heart is hammering and when Lucion is pushed away and Joffrey falls to the ground, Cersei screams and runs towards her son.

She pushes the knights of the Kingsguard out of the way in her haste to get to her son, who is choking his face purple with the strain, his hand is raised pointing to gods alone knows where. “Stay with me Joffrey, please sweetling stay with me.” Cersei pleads, but Joffrey it seems does not hear her, for he continues spluttering and sputtering until he does no more, he is still in her arms and she weeps, and weeps, weeps as she has not done since she was a little girl and she learnt Rhaegar Targaryen was not to be hers.

She feels an arm on her shoulder and then hears her father’s voice commanding. “Leave him be Cersei. There is nothing you can do. He is dead.”

She wants to yell at her father and scream at him, but as she looks at her son’s body and sees where he was pointing, she stares at Lucion hard and fast. She says. “Very well, I shall leave my son here. But I want his killer brought to justice. Knights of the Kingsguard do your duty.”

“Your Grace?” Ser Loras asked confused.

“Before he died my son pointed to his killer. Lord Lucion is the one who needs be arrested.” Cersei said her voice rising with certainty.

The Kingsguard look at her father who says nothing and looks at Cersei, and then they look at Lucion who is merely standing there looking at them, and then they move, and sure enough Lucion is taken away without a struggle by Ser Loras and Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard. Now then this game is hers and she shall play it for all its worth.


	34. Airways

**1 st Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

Everything had been going so well, Stannis Baratheon had been defeated at the Blackwater and looked to be finished, Robb Stark and the northmen were defeated at the Red Wedding, the north in ruins and chaos and susceptible to more outside destruction before Tywin’s grandson Tybolt returned to restore order and deal with the Boltons. Joffrey’s wedding to Margaery would have sealed the alliance with the Tyrells and made his hold on the throne completely secure and thus allowed them the chance to deal with the Ironborn and concentrate on the emerging Targaryen threat. But of course Joffrey had died at his own wedding feast, and though Tywin had his own suspicions as to who it was exactly who had killed his grandson, he did not for a moment believe it to be Lucion. Whilst he had never truly looked at his second son before, his time in King’s Landing had certainly been the making of his son and from what he had heard from Pycelle his son had been the main reason the city had not fallen during the battle of the Blackwater, the marriages he had arranged for his own children as well were smart and practical.  With Jaime proving to be useless, Tywin had finally given up his dream to have his firstborn son as his heir, and instead had come to accept what his wife and many others had accepted many years ago, Lucion as the future Lord of the Rock. But, Cersei was going to put a stop to those plans with her ridiculous accusations against her brother and Tywin could not stand that, yet he had to listen to her.

“I have much to attend to Cersei, there are many things the council must needs discuss. But seeing as you are being insistent on having this trial held I will hear your reasons for such a thing.” Tywin said.

There had been a time when Tywin had thought his daughter his own mother come again, but the past month in King’s Landing had done much to dissuade him of that. “Well father, Lucion has never liked Joffrey. In fact one of the earliest instances of his dislike of Joff, came when Joffrey was having Sansa beaten for her brother’s victory at the Golden Tooth. He was using her to make an example of, and yet Lucion beat his Kingsguard and beat Joffrey to within an inch of his own life. Something that completely undermined Joffrey as king and made him a laughing stock. If we were Targaryens Lucion would have been killed for that.”

Tywin looks at his daughter for a moment and then asks. “Did Joffrey not realise the danger he could have put Jaime in if he had continued abusing the Stark girl?”

Cersei was silent and then said. “Joffrey always was a wilful child, he did not often listen to good council.”

“He was a boy. You were his mother, you should have disciplined him appropriately before he took the throne. And even when he sat on the throne as king, you were still his mother, you should have taught him the better methods of showing his strength. Lucion was right to discipline him in the way he did. When you were so lax in doing so. Now why do you believe your brother would be so foolish as to poison his nephew?” Tywin responded.

“Well Lucion did threaten Joffrey after that saying that if he were not his uncle he would have killed him there and then. And then you saw what he was like after news of the Red Wedding came, Joffrey made a jest and yet Lucion threatened him once more. Lucion has always had it out for Joffrey since the day he was born. And there is the fact that he was sleeping with that Dornish Whore before the wedding, the Dornish have always loathed us, and Lucion is a Targaryen supporter.” Cersei replied.

If he were a man who laughed, Tywin would have snorted at that. “Preposterous. Lucion is no more of a Targaryen supporter than the Martells are. Whilst they might have harboured ambitions of bringing the Targaryens back to Westeros, ever since Viserys Targaryen wed Larra Rogare, they have been simmering with anger. In fact a raven came from Sunspear just before Prince Oberyn did, offering Princess Arianne’s hand in marriage to Lucion’s son Damon. I do not see how Lucion would gain anything from having Joffrey killed.”

His daughter looked enraged by his apparent indifference and said. “He wed his bloody son to Myrcella! That is clearly a move to bring himself closer to the throne. Removing Joffrey simply was the first step in his plan. Tommem will be the next to go.”

Tywin felt his anger grow, but remained calm. “The marriage between Loren and Myrcella is only a betrothal at present, and can be undone at any time. But it was preferable to wedding her to an outside house who might use her. She is safe in the Rock. You are grasping at straws.”

His daughter rages then. “Fine! Then perhaps he was working with the Tyrells! They must have known something or the other, and are always grasping!”

At this something within Tywin twigs and says softly. “Be careful with what you say Cersei. The Tyrells are very powerful allies, but if you believe having Lucion put on trial might unnerve such evidence then very well we shall have a trial.”

His daughter smiles looking smug. “That is all I ask.” With that she gets up and leaves.

Once he is confident his daughter has gone, Tywin asks for Kevan to be brought in and then says. “Go and speak with Lucion brother. Learn what you can about his various plots and plans, and then bring about those witnesses who can completely discredit Cersei’s accusations.”

His brother nods and then asks. “You do not wish for a long trial then brother?”

Tywin shakes his head and says. “I would have preferred no trial whatsoever. But Cersei insists and as such we must find out who is behind this. Now go and find out what you can.”


	35. Truth

**2 nd Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Lucion Lannister**

They had confined him to the black cells, the cells meant for the most dangerous of criminals and in that Lucion knew his sister’s hand was in play. It was quite predictable really, for some reason his sister had never really taken to him. She had always done what she could to undermine him from the time when they were children, ensuring that he never got to spend time with mother or father when he was home from Dorne or whatever journey he and uncle Tygett had been on, and then when they were older undermining everything he had ever done, even though all she had ever done was get fucked by Jaime and become Queen. Such thoughts often made Lucion angry, but he knew anger would not get him anywhere and so he focussed on trying to make sense of what had happened. Joffrey had been poisoned at his own wedding to the Tyrell girl, Sansa had spoken to the Tyrells or at least Margaery and Olenna Tyrell about her experiences with Joffrey, that could be enough to have them remove him, and then there was Littlefinger the man who had started all of this and for what? That Lucion knew not, nor did he truly have the time or the luxury just now to think on it for he had to speak with his uncle Kevan.

“What news from above? What have they decided to do about this farce of a trial uncle?” Lucion asked wanting news but not wanting to appear desperate.

His uncle Kevan was a good man who answered simply. “As you are the hand’s son, Tywin has invited Prince Oberyn and Lord Mace to stand as fellow judges. Your sister is already beginning to assemble a mass of witnesses for some crime or the other that suggests you could have poisoned Joffrey.”

Lucion laughed slightly at that. “Of course she is. Cersei never was one to hesitate in accusing those she believed in the wrong. Even when all the evidence was stacked against her. Just ask the Stackspears. Mace Tyrell will be wanting someone’s blood, after all his daughter was drinking from that chalice as well. Tell me uncle what do you believe?”

His uncle looked at him for a moment stunned by the question. “Do you mean to ask if I believe Cersei’s accusations against you?”

Lucion nods and goes on to say. “Do you truly believe I would be so foolish as to risk associating myself with this sort of a crime?”

His uncle is silent for a long time and then finally shakes his head. “No Lucion I do not believe your sister’s accusations. And yet something must needs be done about Joffrey’s death for all that he was a monster in the making. Your sister has lost her firstborn son and when women lose children, they tend to lose sense. And so you are being made an example of. But you need not worry, your father and Prince Oberyn do not believe any of the accusations against you.”

Lucion laughs once more. “But of course Mace Tyrell is considering me the guilty party here, for he is too stupid to think that perhaps his mother and daughter had something to do with the death of Joffrey.”

At this his uncle’s eyes narrow and Kevan asks. “What do you mean by that Lucion?”

Lucion looks at his uncle then and says. “Think about it uncle, Margaery Tyrell and Olenna Redwyne met with Sansa before the wedding took place and Sansa told them the truth about Joffrey without any prompting. I know for a fact that Littlefinger was spreading disparaging words about Joffrey amongst Tyrell servants to bring back to the Tyrells.”

His uncle seems to cotton on to what he is saying. “So you are suggesting the Tyrells along with Littlefinger had Joffrey poisoned?”

Lucion looks at his uncle a moment and then says. “I am not suggesting it, I know for a fact that this is the truth. You can ask Nymeria, and Oberyn themselves. There are records that I kept of correspondence between the two parties. Of course accusing the Tyrells would be stupid and not worth the risk. Littlefinger on the other hand, Littlefinger is responsible for a whole lot more than just Joffrey’s death. The man attempted to remove Sansa from King’s Landing and use her to gain the north for himself, he was the one who convinced Lysa Arryn to poison her husband.”

His uncle seems taken aback by all of this. “And you have proof of all of this?”

“Yes, you will find documents and letters of all of this in my room and with Nymeria and Oberyn. And my spies can provide evidence as well if you wish. I am telling uncle, Littlefinger has his own goals and must be stopped.” Lucion responds.

“I fear it might be too late for that Lucion. There was a raven from the Vale today, Littlefinger has arrived in the Vale and it seems shall wed Lysa Arryn soon enough.” Kevan responds.

Lucion laughs once more. “Oh the man is clever, but he has grown arrogant. He is still here uncle, waiting and watching. He will wait until the trial is finished and he believes me dead before he comes for Sansa and takes her to the Vale. Only then will he leave.”

His uncle looks at him once more and asks. “How can you be so sure of this Lucion? Littlefinger has not given any indication that he is anything but loyal to the crown.”

“It is an act uncle, an act that has cost the crown its gold and put it in debt to many people. Ask Osmund Kettleblack and Ser Dontos Hollard about Littlefinger and they will sing for you.” Lucion responds.

His uncle looks down at this and says softly. “Ser Dontos Hollard was found murdered in the Kingswood shortly after Joffrey’s death. None know who killed him though the emblem of the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig was left.”

Lucion laughs then and says. “Then asks Ser Osmund Kettleblack, I promise you he will sing like a bird. Littlefinger is behind all of this uncle.”

His uncle looks at him and responds. “I believe you Lucion. I do.”


	36. Kraken

**2 nd Month of 300 A.C. Great Wyk**

**Aeron Greyjoy**

Balon was dead, the greatest of Quellon Greyjoy’s sons had finally slipped into the abyss and now supped in the Drowned God’s watery halls. Brought low by a storm that rocked the bridges of Pyke. Balon had been true iron, strong and determined, a fierce fighter and reaver and an even better lord, he had given the Ironborn many heirs Rodrik a drunk fool, Maron a good Ironborn but a sadist, Theon a weakling now dead and finally Asha, the heir to Balon Greyjoy and the woman Aeron rested his hopes on. Aeron’s older brother Victarion had died some eleven years ago in that failed rebellion where Balon had attempted to take more listening to the poison of Euron’s Crows Eye. Euron was a devil, the storm god’s vessel on earth meant to bring the Ironborn down. The man would not sit the Seastone chair nor would any of the other fools who had put forward their name, it must be Asha, and the Greyjoys must hold the fort down against all comers.

That was why Aeron had summoned Asha and her uncle Rodrik the Reader to Great Wyk, to speak with them and to advise his niece on what she must do. “You must publicly give yourself to the Drowned God once more niece.” The Damphair said in a voice that would make normal men cower and only made his niece smirk. “Many of the lords here will question your right to rule even with my support. They will feel as if Balon’s children have become soft.”

His niece became angry at that. “I was not the one fostered in the Greenlands I did not come back home thinking to have the world at my feet. I was my father’s chosen heir, and it is only right that I succeed him. I will give myself to the Drowned God and then I will slay all those who try and take my right from me.”

Aeron smiled somewhat, at least his niece had iron, unlike her brother who had been all green. “That is good. But there are those who already press me to call a Kingsmoot. Those who say that a woman should not inherit the Seastone chair when in ages past none ever wore the Driftwood Crown. Euron Crow’s Eye has much support amongst the greedy and the ambitious.”

“Euron Crow’s Eye will destroy the Ironborn if he becomes king.” His niece responds. “The man is half mad and besides he talks of bringing the Reach into our domains, not just the Arbor but the whole of the Reach. Something that has never been achieved nor ever likely will be.”

Aeron nods and says. “Aye but he also mentions claiming the Iron Throne. Taking Myrcella Baratheon from the Rock and wedding her. He is getting support from those who grew opposed to attacking the north.”

Rodrik the Reader speaks then. “Then such men are not true Ironborn but are mere fools. Attacking the north was one thing, the Stark boy had taken all of his strength south. The Lannisters still have a lot of strength in the West, and should we take Myrcella Baratheon, you can be assured that the Lannister fleet will come and harangue us till we are all dead.”

Aeron nods but then says. “The seas shall be our moat should Tywin Lannister think to cross over. But then he might not, he is too busy trying to have his son freed of kinslaying. And Stannis Baratheon remains a challenge as well. By the time they realise what has happened, we shall have gotten the girl and crowned her Queen and moved forward.”

“It seems as though you are in support of the Crow’s Eye’s plan Nuncle. And here I was thinking you were going to crown my Queen of the Isles and the North.” Asha said.

Aeron bristles then. “I do not support the Crow’s Eye, nor will I ever utter words in support of the man. I was merely pointing out how he could look an attractive option. You shall need to think on what you can offer the Ironborn that the Crow’s Eye cannot. And then you will need to think on how to convince them of this. Some will seek to wed you, others to kill you.”

His niece is silent a moment and then she says. “And what would you do to help me Nuncle?”

Aeron is silent and then he says. “I shall crown you right now, with my fellow priests as witnesses.” And so he does, his niece allows herself to be dunked in the salt water surrounding Great Wyk and arise again as a true Ironborn once more. Aeron then begins reciting the prayers and chants that his predecessors once chanted to crown a king in days of old.  That done he asks his niece. “Do you swear by the drowned god, to protect your people and bring them undying glory?”

“I do.” His niece replies.

“And do you swear to never be tempted by the false gods of the Greenlands?” Aeron asks.

“I swear, they shall burn before I do.” Asha replies.

Aeron nods and then solemnly says. “Then rise and say with me. What is dead may never die…”

“But rises harder and stronger.” Asha responds.

Once she has risen, Aeron looks at her and bows. “Your Grace. We are yours to do with as you please.”

Asha looks at him then and with a wicked smile says. “Go and spread your word Nuncle. Tell the Ironborn that they have a new Queen. And she demands homage. Tell the people from Great Wyk, to Old Wyk to Orkmont to Pyke. Tell them the Kraken is alive once more. And this time she will know no surrender.”

With that his niece walks away and once she and her uncle have gone, Aeron turns to one of his fellow priests and says. “Find the man the Crow’s Eye keeps as a sign of his religion and kill him. And then kill the Crow’s Eye. We cannot have him around to hear this declaration.” The man nods and then leaves, and Aeron says a prayer to the Drowned God.


	37. A Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucion's trial begins

**Second Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

The trial of his second born son and heir Lucion began today, and if he was being completely truthful, Tywin was a little bit worried. Whilst he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his son was innocent, he had seen the roll call of witnesses Cersei had brought forward to try and prove her brother’s guilt. That in itself was worrying, his golden daughter had never looked less golden than she did today, she was trying to destroy all he had worked for and he would not let that happen. That the fat flower Mace Tyrell seemed so ignorant of his own family’s deception was yet another thing that left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Getting into bed with snakes was one thing, but with roses, well the thorns were proving to be very prickly.

Putting such thoughts from his mind, Tywin cleared his throat and watched as the throne room fell silent. “My lords and ladies, I thank you all for coming. We are here today for the first day of the trial of Lord Lucion Lannister, Lord of the Golden Tooth. He is accused of the murder of our king his grace King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name. The other two judges who sit beside me are Lord Mace Tyrell Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South and Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell. Bring the accused forth.”

There was some muttering as Lucion was brought forward, his hands in chains, his son looked dignified though a true lion. Lucion entered the stand where he would be kept. Tywin looked at his son for a moment and then said aloud. “Lord Lucion you know the crime of which you are charged. Did you kill King Joffrey?”

His son was silent for a long time before he eventually spoke. “No, I did not kill my nephew King Joffrey.”

There was some muttering at that and Prince Oberyn remarked. “Well that settles it then.”

Tywin was ready to agree with him, but as he had suspected Mace Tyrell just had to speak his face red. “Then who do you think killed the King and nearly killed my daughter?”

 Lucion fixed the fat flower with a gaze so cold, it reminded Tywin of himself. “Well the king did choke on a piece of food did he not? Perhaps one of the cooks is responsible for his death.”

At this there was more muttering and Lord Tyrell sputtered indignantly. “So you believe the cooks are responsible for the King’s death?”

The food had been provided by the Tyrells, and it seemed Lucion remembered this for he said. “That is not what I said my lord. I merely said that perhaps one of the cooks had something to do with the King’s death. After all this is the Red Keep, men can be bought and sold for a price.”

This was getting into dangerous territory, so Tywin spoke. “Enough. Queen Cersei as is her right has assembled some witnesses she claims will attest to your guilt Lord Lucion.”

His son looks at him and then says. “Then let us hear them.”

The first man to come forward is Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard. “Ser Balon, you are a man of sworn honour. At any point did it seem that Lord Lucion seemed to threaten the king’s person?”

Ser Balon was silent for a moment and then said. “Lord Lucion is a good man and he did all he could to ensure King Joffrey’s reign was peaceful and stable. He did all he could to make up for the king’s errors. But there was once just after he had come from the Green Fork that he did hit the king and threaten him yes. But it was nothing more than an elder teaching his younger some respect.”

Lord Mace spoke then. “The boy was king. In the times of the Targaryens it was bad to strike a member of the blood and one would lose the offending limb. To actually cause harm to a blood royal meant the loss of one’s life.”

Ser Balon said something that betrayed his honour. “The king did in all honesty deserve it my lords. He struck an unarmed woman and ordered his Kingsguard to do the same.”

Tywin saw Cersei bristle at that and he merely nodded. “Ser Balon you may go. Ser Meryn you are now called to the stand.”

Ser Meryn walked onto the stand then and then said. “Aye, the accused did threaten his grace, may the gods preserve him. Threatened him on multiple occasions. And beat him as well, I remember King Joffrey saying to me that he wished for me to be present whenever Lord Lucion was in the room for he was certain that the man meant to kill him.”

There was silence and then Lucion spoke. “As if you would be able to defend my nephew from anyone Meryn. Who was it I beat that day in the throne room? Was it you or Ser Boros? Both of you are nothing more than paper shields and it showed.”

Ser Meryn tensed then and Tywin spoke. “Silence, Lucion speak only when spoken to. Now is there another witness that needs to be brought forward?”

Cersei shakes her head. “Very well,” Tywin says. “We shall take a break and be back soon.”

With that the room empties apart from Tywin and Kevan. “What do you think brother?” Kevan asks.

Tywin looks at his brother and says. “Cersei certainly was very clever bringing Ser Balon and then Ser Meryn. But then there are certain things she lacks in being subtle that anyone with a brain could see. When Tygett and Pycelle take the stand we shall know more. Until then see if you can find Baelish, I want to speak with him before tomorrow.”

His brother nods and then asks. “And what of Nymeria Sand?”

Tywin looks at his brother then and says. “She will be brought tomorrow. And then this shall be put to rest. Cersei needs to leave and soon.”


	38. Viper

**2 nd Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell**

King’s Landing always seemed to be brimming with activity whenever he visited, the last time had been just before Harrenhal when he had sat right next to the Lord of Casterly Rock and plotted treason, the time before that for his sister’s wedding. Elia’s ghost haunted him still as she haunted Doran. This time though, he was here for a wedding and now as a judge over his former squire to see whether Lucion had truly poisoned the King, the charges were ridiculous, Lucion would never be so foolish as to get caught if that were his true aim, no doubt whatever was going on his former squire had the hand on it.

Of course listening to those false white knights Meryn Trant and Balon Swann had been very enraging for Oberyn, especially as he knew that it was the Lannister whore speaking through their mouths. Such things disgusted him, and when they had resumed proceedings Ser Boros Blount yet another white sword who did not deserve the cloak once more spoke such ridiculousness it was insulting, so much so that once the man was finished speaking Oberyn felt compelled to turn to Lord Tywin and ask. “Are you trying to insult my intelligence my Lord?”

The man looked at him in surprise. “Whatever do you mean Prince Oberyn?”

Oberyn smiled slightly and said. “Allowing your daughter one dud witness is enough, but two? Surely you must realise what this makes this all seem like.”

Of course the fat flower had to speak then. “I do not think Ser Meryn and Ser Boros were dud witnesses at all, they gave highly credible statements that match up with some of what we have heard from other secondary sources.”

“And perhaps that is because you wish them to match up?” Oberyn snapped.

The fat flower began sputtering, but then Lord Tywin interrupted. “My lords, please we should have silence. Bring forth Ser Tygett Lannister.”

Oberyn perked up then, once the rebellion had ended and Lucion had gone to squire with his uncle, they had communicated infrequently, but still there were words of praise for this man who had come into his former squire’s confidence. “Ser Tygett,” Oberyn began as a judge. “Do you hereby declare that what you say now is the truth and nothing but the truth.”

Ser Tygett nodded and said grimly. “I do swear.”

Oberyn nodded and then asked. “What do you make of the accusations against Lord Lucion? Do you believe him capable of killing or even poisoning a boy at his own wedding feast?”

Ser Tygett was silent for a long moment and then he said. “These accusations are nonsense. Cooked up by those who wish to see my nephew gone from here. Lucion did more than half of these snivelling idiots to save King’s Landing from Stannis Baratheon, and he made sure there was still a city for Tywin and the Tyrells to come to. He defeated the rat, the hawk and the pig. He is a hero. And this trial is a farce.”

Oberyn nods and then asks. “But do you think he could have killed Joffrey?”

Ser Tygett shakes his head. “No, Lucion is many things but a child killer and a Kingslayer is not one of them. If anything there are others in this room who are more like to be responsible and they are sitting right in front of me.”

At this Mace Tyrell burst out angrily. “I do not like the sound of your tone Ser.”

Tywin spoke then. “Enough. Very well thank you Ser. Now bring forth Grand Maester Pycelle.”

Grand Maester Pycelle was old and near deaf and blind or so it appeared yet he was sharp of wit. “I do not for one second believe the accusations levelled against Lord Lucion. The man did all he could to help keep poor King Joffrey alive and safe. From the Blackwater to the Rat and the Hawk and the Pig, he did everything within his power to keep the boy alive.”

“You examined the body did you not maester?” Oberyn asked. The man nods and then Oberyn asks. “And did you find anything of suspicion in the boy’s bowels or throat?”

Pycelle nods. “There was nothing suspicious in his bowels my prince. But there was most definitely something wrong with the wine.  Its contents were mixed in with another substance that caused the king to die. But of course it could not have been Lord Lucion who did the deed, for he was nowhere near the king when the wine was served.”

There was some murmuring at that and then Oberyn asks. “So whom do you think could have served that poison into the chalice that both the king and queen were to drink from? Clearly someone who knew to be close enough to do so at the right time.”

Pycelle is silent for a moment and then said. “Well someone who clearly had enough anger at the king to want him gone. Or perhaps someone who could benefit from having him gone.”

Oberyn nods and then Pycelle is dismissed. The rest of the trial is spent listening to other witnesses brought forward by Cersei Lannister, men and women who Oberyn knows are her spies, and as such they would be heavily biased, and so he discounts their testimony. Eventually the first day of the trial comes to an end and Lucion is taken back to his cell and Oberyn leaves for his room in the Red Keep, when he enters he finds Ellaria and Nymeria both seated. They both stand and Nymeria asks. “How did it go father?”

Oberyn greets Ellaria with a kiss and then looks at his daughter and says. “Well, as good as it can go with the patsies Cersei Lannister is throwing at us. The evidence against Lucion is becoming more and more scant as the trial progresses.”

“SO he should be free before the end of the month?” Nymeria asks.

Oberyn looks at his daughter and replies. “All being well yes. I understand you care for him, but why the sudden desire for news?”

Nymeria looks at him shyly then and says. “I am with child father. Lucion’s child.”

And it is then that Oberyn swears to see Lucion freed no matter what, no grandchild of his will grow up without a father.


	39. Silent Lion

**2 nd Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Lucion Lannister**

The black cells were dark and grim, and Lucion could not often hear much of what happened on the outside, all he knew where the four walls that surrounded him. Cersei had been the one to order him placed here, and she likely hoped that he would rot, but he was made of stronger stuff than that. The trial itself was in its fifth day, and though the evidence was scant, it seemed his father was keeping the trial going so as to distract from the real issue, Petyr Baelish was still missing and there seemed to be nothing more for them to do.

“My lord, Lucion my love.” A voice pulled him from his thoughts and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

“Nym?” he questioned. “What, what are you doing here?”

His lover smiled at him through the dim and said. “Why I have come to speak with you and give you some comfort.”

Lucion tried to smile, but all that came was a grimace. “How did you get here, I thought only the members of the royal family were allowed down?”

His lover smiled a viper like smile. “Well let’s just say being a daughter of the Red Viper has its uses. Now eat.”

With that she gave him a loaf of bread and he tore into it eagerly, once that was done he asked her. “What news is there from the outside? Have my spies come to you?”

Nym nodded. “They have my love. Your sister has run out of witnesses to bring before the court. My father has told me that even Lord Mace has now accepted that the charges that your sister levelled against you are not true. Your sister has not a leg to stand on.”

Lucion nodded. “And has your father found enough evidence in what I had my spies provide him to call forward Ser Osmund Kettleblack?”

Nymeria nods and says. “Yes my love. He will be calling the man forward as a external witness. The man was singing like a cherry under my father’s direction before. And Lord Varys has volunteered to speak as well.”

That surprised Lucion. “Varys? Did your father say why Varys agreed to testify on my behalf?”

Nymeria is silent a moment and then responds. “He said something about serving the realm, and knowing when to recognise a man who has the realm’s interests at heart. Which your sister clearly does not.”

Lucion nodded his suspicions aroused. Changing the topic he said. “Well you are glowing Nymeria, have you taken another to bed in my absence?”

He meant the words in jest, but his lover seemed to become upset by them. “No my love I have not. I… I…” she started crying then and that took Lucion by surprise. Nymeria was many things but she never cried.

He moved towards the bars and took her hands in his. “Hey, hey easy now. What’s wrong my love? Why are you crying?”

His lover looked at him then and her eyes still moist whispered. “Promise me you won’t get angry.”

Lucion looks at her then and says. “I could never get angry with you Nym.”

Nymeria seems to take heart from this for she dries her eyes and then says. “I am with child Lucion. Your child.”

It takes a moment for what she says to register and then he asks his voice shaky. “How, how long have you known?”

“Only for about a week my love. I was going to tell you but then the wedding happened and since then its been chaotic.” Nymeria responded.

Lucion sighed, different emotions were warring inside of him now, happiness and joy compounded with fear and anger. “Who else knows?”

“Just my father and Ellaria.” Nym responds.

Lucion nods. “Cersei cannot find out. She will use this in the trial and she will try and kill you and the babe. Find my uncle Tygett and tell him, he will do all he can to protect you and the babe.”

Nymeria nods and then before she can respond, Varys appears. “I am afraid myself and Lady Nym must depart. The guards are coming.” Lucion nods and he watches the eunuch and Nym walk away.

A few minutes later Lucion finds himself not in the black cells put instead on a podium in the throne room, as the sixth day of his trial begins. His father, Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrell are all seated and just before his father calls for order, Jaime comes up to him and says. “Listen to what Ser Osmund says. I promise you he will sing.” With that his brother walks to stand guard, and the hall is called to order.

His father begins seemingly eager to get straight into action. “Bring forth Ser Osmund Kettleblack.”

Kettleblack is escorted in by Ser Addam Marbrand stripped of his white armour and cloak, dressed only in a simple woollen shirt. “Speak.” His father says.

“I… I…. I…” Ser Osmund begins stuttering. “I admit to slipping the poison into King Joffrey’s drink.”

There was a spattering of murmuring at that, and Lucion saw Cersei glare daggers at the man. His father was silent and then asked. “And why did you do this most treasonous act?”

“For pay. I was told I would get my weight in gold for removing the King from the throne. Doing so at his wedding feast would be the best time to do it.” Ser Osmund responded, shaking.

Even more muttering which stopped when Prince Oberyn asked. “And who was it who paid you Ser? Was it per chance Lord Petyr Baelish?”

Ser Osmund shook his head and then said. “No my prince. I do not know who it was who actually paid me, but it was a woman who gave me the gold for agreeing to do the deed. A woman with red hair.”

Even more murmuring at this and then his father speaks. “Very well, you may go. Lord Varys come to the stand.”

The eunuch slithers onto the stand on slipperred feet and once he has sworn to tell the truth- the irony- he speaks. “I have done as I was asked by the king’s small council, and have searched the room of Ser Osmund Kettleblack. It was there that I found the gold with which he was paid as well as a note written in golden ink detailing the poison and when it should be applied to his grace. There was also another thing that I found, a small feather from a bird. I was not able to determine where exactly in King’s Landing this feather came from, but I know the bird itself comes from the Fingers, where Ser Osmund hails from.”

More muttering and then his father says. “Very well, you are dismissed Lord Varys.” The eunuch bows and leaves and then his father says. “Usually in such occasions a period would need to be set aside for deliberations as to the verdict. But given that we have heard about as much evidence as we can over the past six days, and that most of the evidence given to accuse Lord Lucion has been beyond weak, and that we have definite proof that he did not kill King Joffrey. These three judges do in the name of King Tommem Baratheon declare Lord Lucion innocent of the crime, and do hereby give him his freedom.” Lucion breathes easy and takes great pleasure in Cersei’s look of disbelief. His father speaks on. “We do hereby find Ser Osmund Kettleblack guilty of regicide and breaking of his Kingsguard vows. And as such we sentence him to death.”

Lucion cares not what happens to Ser Osmund Kettleblack, now that the chains are taken off and he is a free man and he can embrace Nymeria and accept congratulations from his brothers and Prince Oberyn he feels lighter and easier. He looks at his sister though across the room and gives her a look to say. “Watch out. I am coming for you.”


	40. Discussion

**4 th Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Ser Tygett Lannister**

It had been a month since his nephew’s trial had ended and Lucion had been cleared of the charges levelled against him by Cersei. A month that had seen Cersei confined to her rooms within Maegor’s Holdfast with guards watching around the clock, and with Tommem crowned king by the High Septon and wed to Margaery Tyrell in a far tamer ceremony than the one his brother had had. Tommem was a sweet boy, kind and caring, where Joffrey had been cruel and malevolent, Tygett often wondered how such a boy could come from Cersei or even from whoever his father was supposed to be. For Robert had been a sot, and Jaime, well Jaime still had his head up his arse. Of course there were other things that needed to be done, a raven had been sent out summoning Lord Petyr Baelish back from the Vale if he had ever truly been there, and as such the man was sat in the council chamber right now looking awfully smug.

“My lord Baelish, welcome back to King’s Landing. How goes your progress in the Vale?” Tywin asked.

The mockingbird smiled slightly and said. “It is going well my lord. I and the Lady Lysa were wed in a ceremony at my castle in the fingers. For she was so very desperate to get reacquainted. And we were busy making our business conceiving a brother or sister for Lord Robert. I must offer my condolences for the death of King Joffrey. Such a tragedy.” The man took a sip of his wine, and Tygett looked at his nephew who merely nodded.

Tywin merely nodded. “My thanks for your condolences and may I offer some in return. It was a sad state of affairs that led to Ser Osmund Kettleblack to his death. I know the man served in your household before coming to the Kingsguard.”

Littlefinger did not even bat an eyelid when he replied. “Thank you my lord, but I must say Ser Osmund’s confession shocked and repulsed me in equal measure. That such a man would dare don the white and profane it.”

Tygett saw Littlefinger take another sip of wine before he started coughing. Tywin carried on. “This is very true. Now tell me my lord Baelish, how do the crown’s finances look?”

The man coughed some more and began looking very pale. “The….crown’s…. finances?” He slumped in his seat and began coughing some more froth appearing in his mouth.

His brother looked alarmed. “Lord Baelish? Pycelle what is wrong with the man.”

As Pycelle snapped out his sleep and began looking at Baelish, Lucion calmly replied. “He will not survive father. Widow’s Venom has done its job.”

Baelish looks at Lucion once before slumping down and not breathing again, Pycelle quickly declares the man dead and Tywin looks at Jaime and says. “Tell Ser Meryn to get Kevan here.”

A few moments later Kevan appears and asks. “You sent for me brother?”

Tywin gestures at the body of Lord Baelish, and says. “There has been a vacancy on the small council. Lord Baelish is no longer fit to serve. You are the new master of coin.”

Lucion almost gleefully pushes Baelish’s body away and says. “Have a seat uncle.”

Kevan clearly perturbed by what he has just witnessed takes a seat and then Tywin turns to Varys and asks. “Now Varys, what news do your little birds have of the situation in the Riverlands?”

The eunuch is silent for a moment and then he says. “Lord Emmon Frey and his men as well as those of Ser Daven Lannister continue to lay siege to Riverrun without much success. Ser Ryman Frey continues to use Lord Edmure as bait, and the Blackfish continues to ignore that. As to Raventree Hall, Lord Jonos Bracken lays siege there but to the same result.”

Tywin nods and then says. “Very well Lucion and Jaime shall take men out to deal with that situation and resolve it quickly. Now what is the situation in the north?”

Varys looks at his papers there and says. “Roose Bolton has managed to remove the Ironborn from Moat Cailin with help from his son Ramsay Bolton. Yet the Ironborn remain in Deepwood Motte and Torrhen’s Square. Furthermore, Stannis Baratheon has set sail from Dragonstone, and my birds have him pegged for sailing for the north. It appears the man means to rally the northmen against the Boltons and the Freys and use them to win the Iron Throne.”

Tygett looks at his nephew for a moment and sees Lucion staring intently at his father. Tywin is silent and then replies. “Very well then. Pycelle send word to Gregor Clegane at Harrenhal and tell him to allow Ser Wylis Manderly to return north to White Harbour, and tell Lord Manderly to expect a visit from Lucion very soon. Stannis cannot be allowed to gain the north.”

Pycelle nods and then Lord Mace speaks up suddenly. “My lord hand if I may? There has been word from Highgarden, it would appear that the Iron Islands held a Kingsmoot recently, and declared Euron Greyjoy their king. The Ironborn under the Greyjoy have taken and sacked the Shield Islands. I would ask for leave to go and deal with the Ironborn before they become more of a threat.”

The council room is silent for a long moment and then Tywin replies. “Very well. Lord Tyrell I grant you leave to go and deal with the Ironborn. Take 100 ships of the Redwyne fleet and use them to fight the Ironborn on the shield islands. The other 100 will go and take Dragonstone. And once the Ironborn are dealt with I want you to take Storm’s End.”

Lord Tyrell nods his thanks and then Jaime speaks. “There is just one issue I would like to mention. With Ser Osmund’s death, and Ser Arys being in Casterly Rock, the Kingsguard is lacking in numbers and with things being how they are this is a problem I would like to rectify.”

Tywin speaks then his voice cold. “Ser Balon Swann replaced Ser Preston Greenfield, Ser Loras Tyrell replaced Ser Mandon Moore is there anyone left worthy of consideration before you depart?”

“Ser Lyle Crakehall is a strong man and very, very good with a sword. He would make a fine knight of the Kingsguard.” Jaime responds.

“Where is the man now?” Tywin asks.

“Here in King’s Landing.” Jaime responds.

“Very well, tell him he is now part of the Kingsguard and we shall have the ceremony done before the week is out.” Tywin responds. He then calls an end to the council meeting asking for only Tygett and Lucion to stay behind. Once everyone else is gone, he turns to Lucion and says. “Next time you are going to remove a member of this council please let me know before you do so.”

Lucion merely smiles and says. “Well at least that is one snake gone from the council.”

Tywin sighs and looks at Tygett and says. “You will go with Lucion when he heads north. And when you are there see to it that Bolton does die.”


	41. Kraken's Daughter

**Sixth Month of 300 A.C. Deepwood Motte**

**Princess Asha Greyjoy**

In her mind she can still see Great Wyk as it was the day the lords of the Iron Islands came to do her fealty, she had been sat in the throne of the Grey King, her father’s crown on her head, the lords calling her name when the Crow’s Eye and his men had arrived. Her uncle had always been a treacherous snake, and this time he truly showed his colours, having his men kill those lords who had been her most adamant supporters, he had had her removed from the throne and forced her uncle the Damphair to place the crown onto his own head and had declared himself the king. In the chaos that had followed the fighting somehow Asha had managed to escape onto her ship where her crew had taken flight back to Deepwood Motte, what happened on the Iron Islands mattered little to her now, for her only true uncle Rodrik the Reader was dead, slain by the Crow’s Eye.

“You cannot stay here for long Asha.” Qarl the maid said. “Euron knows that this is where you came, Dagon himself wrote that. Sooner or later the man shall come and find you and then all hell will break lose.”

“Where would you have me run to Qarl? No matter where I go, the Crow’s Eye will come and find me and I shall die. I would rather die with an axe in my hand and try and take the Crow’s Eye with me, than flee constantly like a craven.” Asha replied heatedly.

“There is practicality in fleeing Asha. You can always live to fight another day. Wait here or go back to the Iron Islands and you will surely die and then you will never have another chance.” Qarl said.

“Aye but going back shows the other lords that I am truly my father’s daughter. And that I will not stand any usurpers.” Asha replied.

Her lover sighed then and to her surprise Tristifer Botley spoke up in agreement with him. “Please Asha, you are worth more alive. Alive you can keep fighting the Maid is right in this, dead you are no good to anyone. Alive you can bargain with the Crow’s Eye and then work to bring him down from the inside. Dead you can do nothing.”

Asha found her patience waning. “Already the people of the Iron Islands question my family. I will not be doing my duty if I did not at least try and deal with the Crow’s Eye. The man is mad, his plan will bring nothing but ruination to the Iron Islands and will cost my family the seat of power it has had since the age of heroes.”

Tristifer sighed then and said. “You are not thinking straight Asha. By sailing back into the Iron Islands, you will fall prey to the Crow’s Eye. No doubt he has men waiting for you to arrive back in Pyke or wherever it is your damned uncle will have gone to. And when you arrive, those men will drag you into the sea and kill you. You will die and with it any chance of Theon ever being found. I thought you wished to find Theon?”

Asha glared at the man and snapped. “Theon is dead. You all said so. Why would I want to find a dead man?”

“Because you have always looked out for your family no matter what Asha. It is why you went to Winterfell in the first place. And it is why you returned here after Euron took your crown.” Qarl said.

Asha glared at them both and then sighed defeated. “Aye, but then where do I begin to look. There has been nothing since the letter from the Bastard of Bolton. Theon is most like dead.”

At this it was Tristifer who spoke. “Well we could look to Winterfell, we know there has been word of a marriage there and no doubt the Boltons would have brought Theon along to make it seem more legitimate. Other than there is the Dreadfort.”

“Both of which are far from the sea and our ships. We must be careful.” Asha said and then she stopped and listened as the sounds of horns and crunching snow reached her. “What is that?” she asked.

Qarl looks out the window and says. “I see banners my lady. And they are not ours.”

Asha panics then thinking them her uncle’s. “We must leave and now. Gather the men we must head to our ships.”

With that they leave the solar and begin armouring themselves, soon enough they are in the Wolfswood heading towards their ships, when the crunching of snow grows louder and ever closer, and then the men are upon them.  Howls and roars, wolves, and they are out for blood. Asha swings her axe and yells for the enemy, swinging and cutting through them as if they are nothing, she counts how many she kills, one, two, and three, four the numbers begin to blur after that as she gives herself to the blood rush. Swinging and cutting, swinging and cutting, more and more men fall to her axe and one or two women as well.

On it goes, swinging and cutting, ducking and dodging. More and more men fall to her axe, and the ground begins turning red with blood, the snow becoming red. Her axe is stained red, her armour as well, and still the enemy come charging through at her. Swinging their swords and other weapons as if they are possessed, wolves indeed she thinks and she buries her axe in another man and pulls it out again. One blow to her head sends her to her knees, another blow has her face down in the snow. She struggles to get back up and then finds her legs giving way underneath her, and she does not get back up of her own free will after that.

She looks her killer in the eye, a big broad bear of a woman who spits at her and says. “Kraken scum.” Before burying a Morningstar in Asha’s head.


	42. Let The River Run

**Eighth Month of 300 A.C. Outside Riverrun.**

**Ser Jaime Lannister.**

It had taken them some time to get to Riverrun, the snows that had fallen were growing in depth with each passing day, and what should only have been a journey of a couple of weeks had ended up taking some four months. Though part of that had been to do with Jaime insisting on stopping off at Darry to speak with Lancel and getting his confirmation that he’d been sleeping with Cersei, something that had left Jaime very angry, but powerless, and then the snow had left them having to say in Darry for near a month whilst the siege continue to rally onwards. And then there had been trouble with another group of outlaws who had taken on the masks of the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig and had begun raiding all of the Riverlands, leaving it nothing but a more burnt out crisp. Lucion had declared they would not leave for Riverrun until the men were dead, so they had waited for a month and then finally the men had come and been slain. And now after a month slogging through snow they were finally at Riverrun and it appeared to be a disaster.

Their cousin Ser Daven greeted them a smile on his face. “Ah here are two people I’d never thought to see. Took you long enough to get here.”

Jaime smiled and went to reply when his little brother spoke. “Aye we had things to take care of at Darry and with the outlaws that Emmon Frey has allowed to prowl through his domains. Now tell me cousin, what is the state of the siege here?”

Daven appeared taken aback at Lucion’s directness but nonetheless said. “It goes badly my lord. Ryman Frey has the command here and the man is about as useful as a cock on a fish. He hangs Edmure Tully from the gibbet each morning, and takes him down each night. The Blackfish has not responded to that nor the other messages that Ser Ryman has sent to him. Soon enough we shall have to end this siege otherwise we shall all starve.”

Jaime looked at his brother and saw the anger there, and it scared him. “And where is Ser Ryman now?”

Their cousin looks very uncomfortable then and says. “I am not sure. Perhaps with one of his whores?”

Lucion’s eyes narrow then and he says in a barely contained rage. “Find him. Now!”

With that Daven hurries out and returns shortly after with a visibly drunk Ryman Frey. “What do you lot want?” Ryman says clearly not knowing who they are.

Jaime sees his brother’s anger growing and is very impressed to see him maintain his calm. “I wanted to know why you are out drinking and whoring, when there is a siege still going on. Did your father never teach you not to play with your cock during a war?”

It takes Ryman a moment but once he has blinked his eyes a bit he blushes and says. “I am very sorry Lord Lucion. I… I did not know to expect you so soon.”

Lucion looks at him and says with disdain. “We sent a letter five weeks ago saying to expect us now. Now before I remove your head from your body, tell me what the status of the siege is?”

Ser Ryman visibly blushes then and sways slightly before he says. “It, it is going badly my lord. We cannot hold on for much longer.”

“Very well, remove Lord Edmure from the gibbet and bring him down bathe him and give him good clothes and a good meal.” Lucion says.

Jaime is surprised by this Ryman is even more so. “My lord?”

Lucion’s anger flashes then and he says. “Do not question me just do it.”

Ryman nods and hurries to obey, whilst he is gone Jaime asks his brother. “What are you doing Lucion?”

His brother looks at him with the disdain that has been in his eyes ever since Jaime returned to King’s Landing and says. “I am ending this foolishness now.”

A few moments pass and then Ser Ryman hurries over to say that he has had Edmure Tully escorted to a tent and seen to. Lucion nods and then says. “Very well now leave. Leave here and return to the Twins.”

“My lord, I do not understand.” Ryman sputters.

Lucion looks at the man for a moment and then says. “Leave here, you are not wanted. Your men are to remain here. But you, you are to leave, and if you do not leave my sight within the next five seconds I shall gut you and feed your insides to the pigs.”

Ser Ryman stutters for a moment and then stumbles away looking as if he is crying. Jaime looks at his brother but says nothing, and soon enough they are mounted and riding towards the Blackfish who is dressed in armour. “Lord Lucion,” the man says somewhat kindly before turning to Jaime and saying in disgust. “Kingslayer.”

Jaime’s mouth tightens but Lucion replies nicely. “Ser Brynden. An honour. Now I am sure you know why we are here.”

The man Jaime had looked up to for a very long time nods and then says. “Aye I do. One thing I want to know though is why should I give up my castle to the family who killed my niece and great nephew?”

Jaime is about to respond when Lucion says. “Because the Freys are not getting Riverrun. My aunt has agreed to have her children take the Lannister name and ascend to Riverrun as such. And I can assure you there will be a chance for revenge sooner rather than later.”

Jaime looks at his brother wondering what the man is playing at but is taken aback when the Blackfish asks. “You are going to the Twins?”

Lucion nods. “Aye, and there will be plenty of Freys for you to kill there. Hells you might even get a shot at Lord Walder. Now will you surrender the castle or do I need to kill you now and burn it down?”

The Blackfish, Jaime expects to react with anger at this threat but instead he merely laughs and says. “Very well then. But promise me my nephew and his wife will be safe in Casterly Rock.”

Lucion nods. “They will and you have my sworn word that should anyone try anything to them, they shall be killed and your nephew and his wife be given Riverrun and pardoned.”

The Blackfish nods and then calls for the stark direwolf to be lowered and replaced with the lion of House Lannister. Once that is done, he asks. “When do you head north?”

Lucion smiles and says. “Tomorrow. We have Freys to kill after all.”


	43. A Reckoning

****

**Ninth Month of 300 A.C. The Twins**

**Lord Lucion Lannister**

The twins were dreary, winter had set in and the place seemed about ready to revolt, or at least the people inside the castle seemed ready at the very least. Old Lord Weasel, as Walder Frey was called was ailing, the man was nearly a hundred and yet he had seen nine kings on the iron throne and gods alone knows how many Lords of the Rock through to the grave it was about time the old man died. Of course he was still clinging onto life, and Lucion wondered how the man would react to the death of one of his get, Black Walder Frey still hung from the walls of Seagard after Lucion had freed the town and the Mallisters from the man’s tyranny, hanging Frey under the accusation of treason. Jason Mallister had bent the knee formally this time and had joined the march north, adding his strength to the already 5,000 strong army that Lucion had ready.

The old weasel sat in front of him now peering at him with beady and greedy eyes. The man’s voice was waspish when he said. “My Lord of Lannister it is a pleas….”

Lucion waved a hand impatiently in mood to listen to the man drone on. “I have not come here to listen to your false courtesy Lord Walder. Hand over the prisoners you took at the Red Wedding now, they are to become wards of the crown and are to be used for something other than making your cock hard. Resupply my troops with food and weapons and add any fighting men you have left to my army. Or I shall make you regret the day you were born. Am I understood?”

The hall is in a stunned silence the only sounds being Walder Frey’s sputtering. “I…. how dare you…. You cannot!”

Lucion sighs then and unsheathes a dagger and throws it at someone in the gathered Frey crowd, when he hears a strangled cry he knows the person is dead. “Am I UNDERSTOOD LORD Frey?”

Lord Walder nods desperately looking like a man who has shat himself. “Lothar, see to it that all of Lord Lucion’s requests are met.”

Lucion nods. “Thank you. You are to be confined to your chambers now for the rest of my stay here.” And with that he nods and Jaime and his uncle and leaves the hall.

Much later as darkness begins to descend around the twins, Lucion finds himself sat in Lord Walder’s solar, drinking Lord Walder’s wine, with him are his uncle Tygett, his son Tybolt, his brother Jaime, Ser Brynden, Lord Jason and the northern representative Lord Jon Umber. Lucion speaks then. “Now then, the Freys are likely arguing amongst themselves as we speak. We must discuss what we are to do when we reach the north quickly tonight and then take action tomorrow.”

At this Lord Umber speaks. “How do I know I can trust you Lannister? It was your family I fought against for the Young Wolf. He was my king, not your nephew who probably would piss himself at the sign of a northern winter. Why should I fight for you?”

Lucion looks the man straight in the eye and says. “You might not be able to trust me my lord Umber. But you should know that unless you fight for me, or rather for my son and good-daughter, you will never see the north let alone your home again. You and your family will die a dozen deaths in the black cells of the Red Keep and your women will be sold into bondage in the brothels of the cities of Westeros. That can be easily arranged. Or if you would like to get revenge on the people who actually harmed you and yours, then you can fight for Lady Sansa and win her back her home and kill Boltons and Freys and Stannis whilst you are at it.”

Lord Umber is silent for a long moment and then he asks. “Why should I not fight for Stannis? The man is no Lannister and he promises me the same as you do now.”

Lucion smiles at that and replies. “Support Stannis if you wish, but just know that the man will have you burn your wierwood trees and take homage to his red god and his red witch. Lady Sansa will not do those things.”

Lord Umber is about to say something more when Lord Jason interrupts. “We can cover the specifics later. But how are we going to reclaim Winterfell, when half the north supports Stannis and the other half supports Roose Bolton?”

Lucion looks at the man then and says. “Well that might not be the case my lord. Lord Howland Reed and Lord Wyman have both written to me to say that they will pledge their swords to Lady Sansa’s cause. Neither side wishes for Stannis or Roose to control the north. And as such Lord Reed and his men shall meet us in the Neck in a week’s time and from there we shall go to White Harbour where we shall meet Ser Wylis Manderly and from there we march for Winterfell.”

Ser Brynden asks. “And how is that going to happen when it seems that my niece Arya has been wed to the Bastard of Bolton?”

“That girl is a fake. Arya Stark has not been seen since the day since her father was arrested.” Tygett says, speaking for the first time.

“The girl in question is Jeyne Poole. Bolton knows this, but his bastard does not. We will need to get the girl before Bolton does something stupid, as for the others, well the Mountain clans will rally to our banner once they realise we have Lady Sansa and the Lord Umber and his men fighting for us.” Lucion says.

There is silence for a long moment and then Lord Umber asks. “You said something about getting revenge on Freys?”

Lucion smiles for he knows he has won for the moment. “Indeed my lord. Tonight we dine on Weasel. For tomorrow we march for freedom.”


	44. Boldness of the Pack

**12 th Month of 300 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Tywin Lannister.**

Winter had truly set in in King’s Landing now and with it had come illness and starvation. War had greatly reduced much of the food stocks within the Reach, the crownlands and the Westerlands, and the Riverlands was barely surviving through what with bandits and war still being fought. Thankfully the Blackwoods and the Brackens had managed to put aside their feuds and had both surrendered to the Iron Throne whilst presenting hostages, it was somewhat of a relief as far as Tywin was concerned. With the Riverlands at peace but the Ironborn still causing trouble out at sea, Tywin had asked for an armed escort to see Joanna and his goodaughter Alysanne to King’s Landing for some time, to make the place brighter and less glum, and so he could ask his wife on what to do with Cersei.

Right now though he could not focus on that for he had council business to discuss, with Lucion and Jaime as well as Mace Tyrell away fighting the small council was left to himself, Kevan, Pycelle and Varys. All old hands but tired as well. “Now then, winter has truly set in that we all know. But I would know how things stand with the realm as a whole. Varys?”

“Well it seems that the smallfolk and the lords of the realm have largely tired of war. Those who caused trouble in the Riverlands have retreated back to their homes and castles. Whilst in the Vale discontent with Lysa Arryn continues, led by Bronze Yohn Royce.” Varys responds.

Tywin nods. “Royce will not take up arms against Robert Arryn though so long as the boy lives he will remain loyal. But the minute he dies, well then that is another matter entirely. Regardless, how do things stand in the south?”

Pycelle speaks then. “Word has come in from Lord Mace, it appears that the Ironborn grew bold before he could fully muster his strength. Led by Euron Greyjoy they sacked Oldtown putting many of its people to the sword and looted the citadel. The Hightowers put up a stiff fight but many of them either died or retreated to the Hightower itself. The Ironborn now hold the city. Mace Tyrell assures us that his son Lord Garlan shall march to the gates of Oldtown and batter them down if need be.”

Tywin nodded this was worrying news indeed if Oldtown had fallen who knew where would be next. “Write to Lord Garlan Tyrell and tell him that he can use as much force as he wants. I shall tell Prince Oberyn to send word to his brother in Sunspear to aid the Tyrells against the Ironborn as well. They cannot be allowed to grow any stronger.”

“Yes quite my lord hand,” the eunuch said. “Of course, the Ironborn situation in the north is quite tame compared. Asha Greyjoy and her men were killed during the taking of Deepwood Motte by Stannis Baratheon and the men of the mountain clans. Baratheon marched for Winterfell shortly after that and fought Bolton and his men breaking Bolton and his host but destroying much of his chance to securely hold Winterfell.”

“And where are these two factions now based?” Tywin asked.

“Baratheon remains in Winterfell sore and broken. Bolton licks his wounds in the Dreadfort. His bastard son goes about terrorizing any lords that might consider fighting for Stannis.” The eunuch replied.

Tywin nods and says. “Then Lucion should have an easier time of it. Whatever others might think, once the northern lords realise that their only other options are a mad man and his bastard or a flaming demon, then they shall come over to the right side. The winning side. Now what is occurring in Dragonstone? Have Ser Loras Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne managed to take the castle or not?”

His brother Kevan spoke then. “They have indeed. Lord Redwyne has written to say that Dragonstone has surrendered though at great cost to ourselves. We lost some 1,000 men in the taking of the castle. Ser Loras led the charge, and was burnt by boiling oil and wounded by countless arrows. Lord Redwyne writes that the man is now slowly dying.”

The folly of youth. “So Lord Redwyne believes that his fleet should be able to now sail for the Reach and aid in the destruction of Euron Greyjoy?”

Kevan nods. “Yes my lord. The Redwyne fleet that left with Ser Loras and Lord Paxter only lost some ten ships during the battle. Apart from those ships they are at full strength and are ready for a command.”

“Very well then. Write to Lord Redwyne and tell him to take his strength to the Reach and to destroy whatever forces are left of the Ironborn when he gets there. And write to Lord Garlan and tell him to do the same. With one exception I want Euron Greyjoy in chains once he is done.” Tywin responds.

“Very well my lord.” Kevan responds.

Tywin is about to dismiss the meeting when Varys speaks. “There is one more thing my lord hand. It involves the Targaryens.”

Tywin looks at the man and asks. “Oh and what is this?”

The eunuch is silent for a long moment and then says. “My sources across the narrow sea tell me that Daenaerys Targaryen and her husband have returned from their travels across the red waste. It seems that after the death of her son, Daenaerys Targaryen became content on revenge, and as such Khal Drogo has finally decided to give Viserys Targaryen his army, 30,000 screamers are to board ships in Lys bound for Westeros.”

“Do you know where they intend to land? And can they be stopped?” Tywin asks.

Vary shakes his head. “Alas no, but I can have my birds find out most thoroughly before we next meet. Furthermore, Larra Rogare, Viserys’ bride has given birth to twin sons. The Rogares are completely committed now.”

Tywin nods understanding the subtle hint and replies. “Then we must look elsewhere.”


	45. Leech

****

**2 nd Month of 301 A.C. Dreadfort**

**Lord Roose Bolton**

The battle of Winterfell had gone almost according to plan, Stannis Baratheon had emerged and fought Roose and his forces, losing many men to the cold and to the fighting of his bastard son Ramsay. Ramsay who was so hot headed, Roose often forgot that there was a measure of cunning there. Roose had thought that the Karstark betrayal would come when Stannis was near the gates of Winterfell, for that was what they had agreed, and yet it did not come and Stannis managed to breach the gates and the walls. Roose had later learnt that Arnolf Karstark and his sons had been found out, arrested and burnt alive for treason. Still Stannis received many losses during the battle as did Roose, and yet using his bastard son as the decoy, Roose had managed to escape back to the Dreadfort, with the Ryswells, the Dustins and the Hornwood men with him. Ramsay had joined them shortly after and now Lucion Lannister was marching towards them.

“I say we march out and have Lannister and his men killed. It is obvious what he is here to do, Sansa Stark is back in the north, how long do you think it would take before the other northern houses leave Stannis and declare for the girl?” Ramsay said his eyes glinting.

“No, we shall let Lord Lucion come to us. If he means to remove us from power he will do so sooner rather than later. After all it was his father that named me Warden of the North. Until such a time as I here otherwise we shall wait and see.” Roose responds.

Lord Rodrik Ryswell battered and scarred speaks then. “I agree with Lord Ramsay. Lannister already backstabbed the Freys, and as such we cannot know where his intention will go.”

Roose sighed then and said. “Or we can send word to Lannister and state that we are working towards the same goal. Removing Stannis Baratheon from the north and from contention for the throne would work wonders. And it would show those houses that are still unsure of us, that we are united behind seeing Sansa Stark in Winterfell once more.”

“No! I am lord of Winterfell. And once I get my bride back, then no one shall be able to question my rule. I will not bend to some lion and his pansy son.” Ramsay snaps angrily.

Roose sighs. “Lady Arya is still in Stannis Baratheon’s care in Winterfell, and unless you can find a way to sneak into Winterfell and grab her and come back undetected then she is lost to us. And furthermore, she is younger than Lady Sansa. The northern lords are more likely to accept her as their lady than Lady Arya.”

“No! I will not let that Lannister whore take what is mine. I will kill her and her husband and Lucion Lannister if I have to. You are the Warden of the North, perhaps it is time you acted as one instead of hiding behind the walls of this castle.” Ramsay snapped.

Roose sighed once more and said softly. “Enough Ramsay. Either say something useful or leave. Now there is the issue of Stannis Baratheon, Winterfell is still broken enough for an easy assault. But we do not have the men for such an assault, and the only force that could be good enough is with Lord Lucion in White Harbour.”

Lord Rodrik speaks then. “Perhaps it would be best if we sent an envoy out to treat with them. Someone who could speak sense to Lord Lucion and get him to realise that it would be in his best interest to continue with you as Warden of the North and Lord Ramsay as Lord of Hornwood. Though the issue of Lord Wyman’s death might be very pressing.”

Roose sighed. “Aye. It is a shame that Hosteen Frey died during the battle, it would have been interesting to see how things went from there. Now what exactly happened at the Twins?”

Lady Barbrey speaks for the first time. “A butchery, Lord Walder was killed in his chambers. Half a dozen Freys were killed whilst Lord Lucion and his men feasted in the great hall. Of those left Ser Perwyn was the oldest male claimant to the Twins and someone with strong northern inclinations. A clear move to earn respect from men such as Jason Mallister and Jon Umber. Roslin Frey has been sent to Casterly Rock now as well to join her husband.”

“Well then, at least we now know where we stand with the Umbers. With the Greatjon back in action, soon enough there will be a reckoning. The only question is when it will occur and who will have to face it.” Roose says.

It appears Ramsay’s patience has tapered out for he stands and says. “If you are not willing to deal with Lucion Lannister as our ancestors would have done, then I will do it. I will kill the man and his son and Sansa Lannister. And then I will kill Stannis Baratheon.”

Roose looks at his son and says coldly. “Very well then. Go and make a name for yourself.” With that Ramsay nods and storms out.

There is a long moment’s silence before Lord Rodrik asks. “Is that a wise move my lord? Allowing Lord Ramsay a free reign.”

Roose looks at his former goodfather and says. “My son needs to learn patience. What better way to teach him than by allowing him something to do. Sooner or later he must learn, and now is as good a time as any.”

Silence and then. “What will you do if he fails my lord?”

“He will be dead and I will have less problems to worry about now that my wife is pregnant.” Roose responds. “Now are you going to keep asking me questions, or are we going to make plans for gaining more men?”

“Where do you wish to get more men from my lord? After all most of the men in the north of fighting age are either with Stannis, here or with Lord Lucion.” Lord Rodrik says.

Roose looks at the man and then says. “Skaagos.”


	46. Battle of Ice

**Third Month of 301 A.C. Weeping Water**

**Ser Tybolt Lannister**

Gods but it was cold up in the north, and it was not the kind of cold that Tybolt was used to, in King’s Landing it had been cold but a nippy sort of cold. Here in the north, the cold was biting and sharp and he had to do all he could not to show any sort of weakness in front of the northern lords who had sworn themselves to him and Sansa. Men like the Greatjon Umber and Lord Wylis Manderly did not take well to weakness. It had helped that before they had left White Harbour, he had formally converted to worshipping the old gods and often prayed before the wierwood trees, he and Sansa had renewed their vows in front of a wierwood tree as well. That Sansa clearly loved him and accepted him as he was, seemed to do much for the northern lords, and that she was Eddard Stark’s daughter made his life so much easier.

Of course there was also the fact that the retaking of Winterfell had gone so well as well. Stannis Baratheon had lost a great number of his men taking it from the Boltons, and then the mountain clans had been of a shaky alliance ever since Tybolt’ father had made it clear that Sansa was back for her birth right. Stannis had been forced to come out of his castle and do battle, and the man was clearly wounded. The Mountain Clans had turned tail on the man and killed his knights, whilst Tybolt’s own father had killed Stannis Baratheon. Tybolt himself had killed many of the pretender’s leading knights amongst them Ser Richard Hope and Ser Justin Massey. Winterfell had become Sansa’s once more, and when The Wull had presented a girl he named Arya Stark before Tybolt and his father, Tybolt was able to name the girl as Jeyne Poole, Sansa’s companion and something that was confirmed by the girl herself as well as by Theon Greyjoy. Greyjoy had been executed by Tybolt in the godswood of Winterfell and more northern lords had come over to their cause.

And then Ramsay Bolton had come a calling with some 200 men. The bastard of Bolton was a hot headed man and it was quite clear the men he had brought with him were in no mood to die fighting for him. And so against the advice of his father Tybolt challenged the bastard to single combat. Bolton whilst strong, had had not formal training with weapons and it showed, his swings were erratic and he tired easily and quickly, and soon enough Tybolt’s own training kicked in. Within around four swings Bolton’s head was removed from his body and soon enough his head decorated a spike above Winterfell’s walls. After that the men from Hornwood swore themselves to Sansa, and though Tybolt wanted Sansa to be in Winterfell, his father said as long as Roose Bolton remained alive she would never be safe.

This was the reason why they were currently fighting the forces Lord Roose Bolton had sent out against them. Bolton banners were seen flying in the air, but there was no sign of the man himself. Tybolt though could not truly concern himself with that, busy as he was swinging Ice, cutting men down, the sounds of battle drawing his mind away from other thoughts. Merely swinging his sword, hacking and cutting men down for size, swinging and hacking, cutting and blocking. Men fell down to the ground dead and buried, and soon enough Ice was covered in blood the ground covered in red, the blood of his foes. And Tybolt pushed on cutting down men with the Ryswell and Dustin sigils on their armour.

The battle continues and there are times when Tybolt’s own tiredness makes his swings weak and not to the mark. This costs him in that he gets cut, and winces for the cold makes the wounds sting all the more. He takes quite a severe beating from a man he will later learn is Roose Ryswell, the man pummelling him as if his life depends on it. Tybolt feels his arms are like lead in that moment, struggling through the battle, before eventually cutting through the man and hacking him down to size. Another man comes and the same thing happens before Tybolt emerges, broken but not beaten. The fight continues, on and on it goes, the Weeping Water flowing red with the amount of bloodshed, and the number of bodies just continue to grow.

Eventually the forces fighting under the Bolton banner are less numerous in fact they seem to be quite broken. And so Tybolt’s father orders them to march for the Dreadfort, and whilst they are all prepared for more fighting, Tybolt’s father does not seem all that surprised to see the gates of the Dreadfort open, with Lord Bolton and Lady Dustin waiting for them. In fact, Lord Bolton gets to one knee when Tybolt dismounts and says. “My lord, welcome to the Dreadfort.”

Lord Lucion speaks then. “Rise Lord Bolton. And know that King Tommem thanks you in your service in weakening the usurper Stannis Baratheon.”

Lord Bolton does not take his eyes of Tybolt when he replies. “Thank you my lord. Now is that enough for me to be pardoned or not?”

Tybolt looks at the man and remembers Sansa crying into his arms when news of the Red Wedding reached them, and he feels his grip on Ice tighten. His father is silent for a moment and says. “That is not for me to say. It is for my son to say. As he is Lady Sansa’s husband and the ruling Lord of Winterfell.”

All eyes are on him now, and Tybolt takes a deep breath before saying. “Whilst you did the north a service in hindering Stannis Baratheon, your crimes are far greater than that. You allowed your bastard to cause havoc in the north for many years before the war, and you also committed treason by killing your chosen king. For these crimes, I sentence you to death.”

There is a lot of cheering, before Bolton is forced to his knees and Tybolt draws Ice and with one swing removes Bolton’s head. Before he turns to his father and asks. “What should be done about Lady Bolton?”

His father looks at him and says one word. “Death.”


	47. Oldtown

**Fourth Month of 301 A.C. Outside Oldtown**

**Lord Garlan Tyrell**

He’d been to Oldtown five times during the course of his life, once when he was but a babe to visit his grandfather Lord Leyton, twice to visit his brother Willas when he was squiring, and another time to attend his aunt Lynesse’s wedding. The other time had been too quick to truly remember or count. Still the Hightowers were family and that they might be under threat angered him greatly, the Ironborn had gone back on their word, as they were wont to do and now they were going to pay for it, even if it took all month to remove them from the Reach and from his grandfather’s city, it would happen. Garlan wanted to be the man to kill Euron Greyjoy he was determined to be that man.

His father and Lord Redwyne were sailing in with the Redwyne Fleet and should be present any day now, and as such Garlan knew what his duty was. Draw Euron Greyjoy and whatever Ironborn were actually in the city, away from the port and the Honeywine and draw them towards their death. It was something he would take great pleasure in, he had fought against the Ironborn in the Greyjoy rebellion twelve years ago earning his stripes then. And he really thought that they should have been dealt with and ended then, but now he had a chance. His squire Desmond’s voice drew him out of his reverie. “My lord, Lords Tarly and Rowan are ready.”

Garlan nods and soon enough his armoured and mounted, leading the vanguard as is his wont, he draws his sword in the air and the march towards the Hightower begins. His archers take out the watchers on the wall, or as many as they can find. Those they can’t take out whilst on the ground are taken out once they have managed to scale the walls. Garlan swings his sword once and then all hell breaks loose. The Ironborn have always been tough fighters and today is no different, he swings his sword once, then twice, cutting down foes two at a time, advancing and chopping and cutting. The fighting continues, swinging, hacking, cutting, dancing, swinging, it becomes a dance almost, a dance he is determined to win.

On they go down the stairs of the walls, fighting and killing, the Ironborn have been roused now, but Garlan knows his men outside will need more time to break down the gates of the city. And so he intends to give them that time. He roars a challenge, and Ironborn come running towards him, swinging their swords and axes, he fights two sometimes three men at a time, swinging and cutting them down for size, and bloodying his sword over and over again. The body count grows, as more and more men fall to the ground. It is clear the Ironborn were unprepared, Euron Greyjoy it seems was overtly smug in his confidence of holding the city.

The vanguard has managed to push the Ironborn down to the ground of the city away from the high walls, and there are Ironborn coming from all over. It seems they are not intent on fleeing the scene, like any sane man would. Garlan welcomes the challenge and swings his sword again and again, cutting men down, hacking away at them till there is nothing at all left of them. Hacking, slashing, cutting, ducking, dodging, doing whatever it takes to avoid being hit, but doing enough to kill the Ironborn. When he hears the gates groan and then open, he smiles and roars another challenge, confident as he sees Rowan and Tarly banners flying through the air as their lords and their men ride in.

This only seems to drive the Ironborn on further, they fight back with a hard edge to them, pushing and brawling rather than properly fighting. Garlan can appreciate that, and reacts in kind ordering his men to form up and then they charge, again and again they charge, breaking through the line of Ironborn fighters in their way. Pushing through, Garlan is drenched in blood from head to foot, only some of it is his, the rest is the blood of the foes he has killed. When he hears shouts and the sounds of horns being blown, he knows the Redwyne fleet has arrive and smiling beneath his helm he roars for his men to keep pushing.

The push towards the Citadel continues, for that is where Garlan had learnt that Euron Crow’s Eye was based. There are Ironborn guarding the citadel as expected but they fall easily enough, too easily if he truly thinks about it, but in the heat of battle he is not bothered. He swings his sword again and again, cutting through those who get in his way, blood begins pouring down his armour, dripping onto the hard floors of the building he is in, but he pushes on regardless, he has a job to do. Eventually there are no more Ironborn for him to fight, they are all either dead or fighting below. “Man the doors and kill anyone who looks suspicious.” Garlan tells two men, once they are gone he draws his sword and opens one door after another looking for Euron Greyjoy, all the rooms he looks in are vacant, until the final room, a room with a big black door, and dragon on the knocker. He pushes it open and there sat on a throne is Euron Crow’s Eye.

“Ah, so the roses have come to pluck the kraken from the citadel. Fitting.” The crow’s eye says his eyes on Garlan.

“Stand up and drop whatever weapons you are holding. If you try anything my men will kill you.” Garlan says.

The crow’s eye stands up and once he is placed in chains, Garlan walks with him to the balcony. “Tell your men to surrender.”

The crow’s eye laughs then and says. “My men are all dead. My lord Rose.”

Garlan looks at one of his men who nods. “Very well then. You are coming with me.”


	48. Death of a Lion

**Seventh Month of 301 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lord Tywin Lannister**

The cold did strange things to people, and for Tywin it was making him feel sick, very sick. What it was he knew not, but he had his suspicions, and his eyes were on the council as he spoke. “Lucion has sent word from Winterfell, reconstruction is going well, and soon enough he believes the main keep should be more than inhabitable, and they will no longer need tents. It seems he is most eager, or rather Tybolt is most eager for Lady Sansa to come back to Winterfell now that the threat of the Ironborn and the Boltons is done with. Those Ironborn who were at Torrhen’s Square surrendered and have given themselves over to working in the reconstruction. Lucion also wrote to say that he has wed Tyrek to Jeyne Westerling and named Tyrek Lord of the Dreadfort. Something that seems to have gotten some support from the northern lords.”

There was some murmuring at that and then Lord Redwyne asks. “Are we sure that that is such a good idea? After all, there is not that much love lost between House Lannister and the northmen. Perhaps giving the lands to the Umbers, the Karstarks and the Hornwoods themselves might do more to build a rapport and make things easier for Lady Sansa when her time comes?”

Tywin shakes his head. “No, Tyrek has done much good in the north. It would look askance for us not to reward him and besides with him wed to Lady Jeyne, there is no chance for anyone of those ingrates to try and declare for her and cause trouble.”

Lord Redwyne nods then and Lord Varys asks. “And what will be done about the Karstarks? After all Alys Karstark is the lady in the north, whilst Harrion Karstark remains in Maidenpool. Something might be done to relieve the tension on Lady Sansa by returning Harrion to the north?”

Tywin nodded. “Indeed, though that the Karstarks who tried to have the man killed are now dead themselves, does somewhat mean that there might be a sense of loyalty to Shireen Baratheon as a result. Are the girl and her mother still at the Wall?”

Varys is silent for a moment and then says. “Yes my lord hand. The red woman remains there as well, causing a racket with the men of the Night’s Watch as well as with the Free Folk settling on the gift. It might be good for Lord Tybolt if, we give the lords most affected by the free folk the chance to destroy the one by one.”

Tywin nods and then turns to Kevan and asks. “Now, how goes the negotiations with the Iron Bank? Are we clear of the throne’s debts?”

His brother nods and says. “We are my lord. The Iron Bank accepted the payment from the coffers of the Rock, and with the new Trade agreements with Braavos and Pentos having just been signed we are guaranteed to clear the debt very soon.”

Tywin nods and then turns to Lord Redwyne. “Has there been any word from Highgarden as to the state of Lord Mace and whether or not Euron Greyjoy will be coming to King’s Landing or not?”

Lord Redwyne is silent a moment and then says. “Lord Mace died from his wounds a week past my lord hand. His oldest son and heir Willas is now Lord of Highgarden, and he has written to me to say that he wishes to pass judgement on Euron Greyjoy himself, for he fears the seas are too treacherous and that there might be a chance for the man to escape once he is set to sail.”

A valid concern, Tywin is silent a moment and then says. “Very well then, write to Lord Willas and tell him that he has the throne’s consent to try and judge Euron Greyjoy and punish him as he sees fit. Now Varys how goes the situation in the Iron Islands?”

The eunuch titters then and says. “Oh there is a great chance the Islands will dissolve into open civil war. Already there are calls to remove the Greyjoys from Pyke completely, not just as a ruling family but as a house. Aeron Greyjoy, the Damphair has been found, tortured and killed by a man calling himself the Black Rock. This man it seems is merely a commoner who has got quite a following amongst those tired of the madness the Greyjoys have brought to the Islands in recent years.”

If he were a man given over to such emotions he would smile but instead he says calmly. “Very good, now if we can cause this to go on for some time so that by the time they are done, they can no longer fight, we can do what Robert should have done years ago. Finally, what news is there of the Targaryens?”

The eunuch is silent for a long moment and then says. “My little birds report that the Targaryen forces are to land in Cape Wrath and from there expand outward. Storm’s End has dipped its banners and now swears to King Tommem, but there is questionably loyalty of his grace’s bannermen in the Stormlands. I would not be surprised if Viserys Targaryen thinks to take the castle.”

“Very interesting.” Tywin says. “Perhaps it would be best to take a proactive approach to this threat. Pycelle, send word to the lords of Cape Wrath and tell them to be ready to engage in a fight, send word to Riverrun as well and tell Emmon to bring his men to the Stormlands. A host will also need to be ready at Storm’s End in case Viserys Targaryen tries to take the castle. As to whom will lead it well that is a matter for another time. For now I believe that is all.”

The council dismissed he walks back to his room in the Tower of the Hand, where he is soon joined by Cersei. His daughter looks haggard, and she seems angry. “So, what do you intend to do with me now that Lord Oaf is dead?”

Tywin sighs then and says. “There are two options for you Cersei, either wed Willas Tyrell and become Lady of Highgarden and continue bearing children, or marry Prince Oberyn and do the same.”

His daughter puffs up then indignant. “You cannot do this to me father, I am the mother to two Kings, and the future lady of the Rock. I am not yours to sell off like chattel anymore.”

“You no longer hold any power Cersei. That you still hold some influence at court is because I have allowed you to. If you think any differently, you are a greater fool than I thought you were. Now what will you do?” Tywin states.

His daughter is silent for a long moment and then she says. “Highgarden it is then.”

“Good. Now we shall raise a toast to this and then we shall move on with our lives.” Tywin says calling for two cups of wine, whilst the wine is being brought he stands and fixes something on his bookshelf before taking the cup from his daughter’s hand. He takes a deep sip and then coughs.

The coughing continues as his daughter says. “A strong vintage would you not agree father? The again the Dornish never know how to do anything sweet. Now tell me why would I go south when with you gone I can have complete control over the kingdoms?”

Tywin continues coughing and his vision begins darkening. “What, what are you doing Cersei?”

“I am taking back control of the kingdom. For far too long I have been in the shadows. Not anymore, once you are dead I shall deal with Lucion and then Tommem will be mine.” Cersei replies smirking.

“You…. You are mad if you think this will work.” Tywin says. Before the world goes black.


	49. Lady of Winterfell

**10 th Month of 301 A.C. Winterfell**

**Lady Sansa Lannister**

It was strange being home, she had left home at the age of eleven, thinking she was going to wed a Prince and one day become Queen, a naïve little girl had left, and though Sansa knew she did not know all of the world, she liked to think she was smarter now than she had been then. Winter had the north firmly in its grip, and the war with the Ironborn and then with Stannis and Roose had left it even more ravished then it had been before. Supplies were beginning to run low, and Sansa was thankful that her husband’s family were still able to provide supplies as were Lord Manderly and his contacts in Essos.  Then there was the feeling of perpetual loss she often felt, father, mother, Robb, Bran and Rickon all dead only father, mother and Robb were buried in the crypts, Bran and Rickon’s bones had been ruined by the Boltons when they took Winterfell. Arya, Arya whom she had not seen since that awful day when father had been arrested, she wished to see Arya again but she knew not where to look.

At least she had Jeyne back now, and though her friend had been skittish at first around her and everyone else she was slowly coming back to normal. Though she seemed terrified of Lord Lucion, but then again everyone was. “Your husband looks very dashing today Sansa.” Jeyne says. “You are a very lucky girl.”

Sansa smiles at her friend and looks at her husband strolling through the hall stopping and talking with one person then another. “I know. And what of yourself Jeyne, have you found a boy to capture your heart?”

Her friend looks very sad then and shakes her head. “No unfortunately not Sansa. There was someone but he died when the Boltons came. I cannot even remember his name now. But no, I am merely happy to be here safe and sound.”

Sansa took her friend’s hand then and said. “And you always will be. So long as I draw breath I will never let anyone hurt you.”

Her friend smiles at her then and asks. “Do you know what might be happening with the Dreadfort? I overheard two men talking about some trouble the Karstarks were causing with Lord Tyrek and Lady Jeyne being there.”

Sansa grimaces she does not know the specifics but she says. “I am sure it is nothing, after all Lady Alys will soon be coming back to Karhold as will Lord Harrion so I am sure they will be okay with things as they stand now.”

Jeyne is about to say something when Tybolt comes over to her, she smiles at him and he smiles back though his smile is strained he kisses her cheek and then he says. “I hope you do not mind me stealing my wife away for a few moments my lady Jeyne?” Jeyne shakes her head and Tybolt helps Sansa up and away from the hall, he takes her to her father’s solar where Lord Lucion is sat.

Once they are seated Lord Lucion speaks. “Sansa, I trust you are doing okay now that you are back in Winterfell?” Sansa nods wondering where this is going. “It has been some time since the Boltons were defeated. And as such the lords and ladies here seem to be doing well under your rule. It is time myself and Ser Jaime returned south along with our men, though some will remain in Winterfell to aid you, as will my uncle Ser Tygett. There are matters that are of pressing concern in the south I need deal with.”

Sansa nods and then asks. “What will be done with those who claim that they are fighting for Rickon? Even though he is dead and buried?” At this her voice begins wavering and Tybolt takes her hand.

Lord Lucion’s face hardens then and he says. “Lords Ironsmith and those other fools have been reminded who it was who saved them from Stannis and from Bolton. There is no Rickon Stark alive now, nor will there be in the future. Should these Lords fail to remember this they will be dealt with accordingly.”

Sansa nods and then asks. “So when shall you be leaving my lord?”

Her goodfather smiles then and teases her. “Are you eager to see me gone sweetling? We shall be gone by the end of the week I promise, and then you and my son can go about repopulating Winterfell with lots of little Starks. Now there is one other thing I meant to speak with you about.” Both Sansa and Tybolt look at Lord Lucion then and wonder. “As you both know my lord father Lord Tywin is dead, dead of poison. Some are accusing an assassin sent by someone working for Shireen Baratheon at the Wall, others accuse the Targaryens. But I know better, all I will say now is to be safe and make sure you never divulge anything of importance to anyone save each other. These are dangerous times we are living in now.”

This time Tybolt speaks. “What will you do if the Targaryens invade father? After all they do have the Dothraki.”

“Take the head off of the snake before it can strike. Now I am going to leave you two alone. If there are things you wish to discuss with one another do so.” Lucion leaves then.

Once they are alone, Sansa looks at her husband and asks. “Do you truly think things will be okay once your father goes?”

Tybolt is silent for a long time and then he says. “I do my love. We have the support of the Greatjon and Lord Wylis Manderly. They are two of the most powerful lords in the north, House Dustin is basically dead, and House Ryswell knows not to cross us. The northern lords are needing time to get used to change. Only those who did nothing when the north was in danger are complaining now. As to those rumours of Rickon being alive, dismiss them, I spoke with Greyjoy before he died, and he admitted to killing them, and even pointed me to where their direwolves are buried.”

Sansa nods and then says. “I know, I know, but I keep hoping.”


	50. Griffin

**12 th Month of 301 A.C. Griffin’s Roost**

**Lord Jon Connington**

The taking of Griffin’s Roost had been surprisingly easy, his cousin’s son Red Ronnet was away in the north fighting alongside the Quiet Lion and Kingslayer, and as such had left barely anything that could be called a garrison. Jon still had friends in his old lands as well who had made the taking of the castle relatively easier as well, and so they had taken the Keep with relatively little bloodshed. Eighteen years had passed since he had last sat in his father’s solar, and now here he was waiting on King Viserys, Rhaegar’s brother and the true king of Westeros. The Dothraki after much protesting had been let loose on the Riverlands and the Reach, and there were other forces of the Golden Company taking other castles in the Rainwood. With Stannis Baratheon dead, Jon hoped the Stormlords would side with them more willingly.

“You have a very nice castle my lord.” The king said, dressed in red and black, looking every inch like Rhaegar in that minute that Jon’s breath stopped for a moment.

“Thank you Your Grace. I trust all is to your liking then? If so then I wish to speak of our next move of engagement.” Jon said.

King Viserys was a tall man, taller than Rhaegar had been and broader, years spent fighting in the Golden Company itself had hardened him. “Indeed let us get to business then my lord hand. First and foremost, I know that your cousin left barely any defences but I must ask, if Daenaerys and Larra were to come here, would they be safe from harm?”

Jon takes a moment to consider this then says. “I believe they would be Your Grace. There is no reason for them not to be. The castle only fell because I was the one commanding the men, and I know the strengths and weaknesses of the castle. No one else does.”

The king nods and then says. “Very well, now that we have Cape Wrath and the Rainwood under our control, and the Dothraki are pillaging the Riverlands and the Reach, where would you suggest we head next?”

Jon looks at the map on the table before them and says. “I suggest we consolidate our power in the Stormlands and continue bringing more lords to our cause. Stannis Baratheon and his daughter Shireen are dead. Tywin Lannister is dead and the Lannisters seem to be alienating their allies. We take more of the Stormlands we eat at their support base.”

His king shakes his head and says. “Consolidating power will take too long. We have the advantage now, I mean to push on and take that to its max. Storm’s End is held by nothing more than a garrison according to Harry. I mean to take that castle and from there march on King’s Landing.”

Jon is silent for a long moment and then says. “And how do you propose taking Storm’s End. Even with the few men that are holding it, the castle has never fallen. Mace Tyrell tried to take it during the rebellion and failed. We do not have enough men for a siege, and storming the castle would be close to suicide.”

King Viserys grits his teeth then and a flash of his temper comes through. Then we raise Baratheon banners and claim to be a party come to help them with supplies. And when they ride out to come forth and treat with us, will kill them and take the castle with the gates still open. It is winter my lord, and as you were so fond of reminding me, in winter, men die more easily in war.”

“There is no honour in that sort of treachery my king. Men would speak ill of you, as they did of the Dornish for many years when the Young Dragon was killed beneath a peace banner. You wish to win people to your side? Be Rhaegar not Tywin Lannister.” Jon said.

When the boy was younger that would have worked, but Viserys was a man now a father and his tone darkened when he said. “Rhaegar fled from his duty to the realm when he took the Stark woman and fucked her whilst the realm bled for his mistake. My father was a mad man. I will do what needs to be done to get what is mine.”

Sighing he asked. “What would you have of me Your Grace?”

Viserys smiles at that and then says. “Summon the rest of the company and tell them to bring their men with them. Burn the castles that they had captured, I want nothing left of Baratheon rule. From here we shall plan our attack on Storm’s End. I also want word sent to Khal Drogo, if that barbarian can read tell him that he is to stop pillaging the Riverlands and march for King’s Landing. I want it fallen by the time Storm’s End has fallen.”

“Drogo will not appreciate being ordered around Your Grace. He is a proud man who feels he is doing you a service by aiding you.” Ser Jorah Mormont, a member of the Kingsguard says.

Jon sees something flash in the king’s eyes that worries him for a moment before it is gone. The king’s voice is calm when he responds. “And if he voices a protest I shall have him and his men killed. I did him an honour by wedding him to Dany, sooner or later he will realise that, or I shall make him realise it. Now send word Jon and do not delay.”

Jon nods and leaves his old solar and goes and finds Haldon and tells him what to write, once that is done, the old maester asks. “Did the king say anything about Princess Daenaerys?”

“Not as such no why?” Jon asks, curious.

Haldon is silent for a moment and then whispers. “I overheard the King speaking with a man who seemed very plump, talking about something to do with dragons and stags and the mixing of bloodlines. It might be that the Princess has something to do with it I am not sure.”

“A plump man you say? Could you hear what this man sounded like?” Jon asks suspicious.

Haldon replies. “There was a titter to his voice.”

 _Varys, what the hells are you doing._ Jon thinks, merely nodding at Haldon before walking out of the rookery.


	51. A Mad Queen

**Second Month of 302 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Queen Regent Cersei Lannister**

Her father was dead and with his death Cersei had finally gotten the power that was hers by rights of birth, she was now the undisputed head of the family in King’s Landing and as such had taken steps to curtail the influence the Tyrells had. Though Lord Oaf was dead his mother and daughter remained in King’s Landing, Cersei had had them confined to their rooms for their safety she said but really to keep them away from Tommem. Her own mother and goodsister had arrived in King’s Landing in time for Lord Tywin’s funeral, and Cersei had instantly had them placed in comfortable rooms but had had her spies keep an ear to whatever it was Alysanne Lefford talked about. As to Nymeria Sand the woman had tried to go north once Lord Tywin had died but Cersei had brought her back and thrown her in the black cells and accused her of conspiring with Lord Varys the absent spymaster of trying to kill her lord father.

Right now she was stuck in a council meeting listening to hand of the king Ser Harys Swyft bemoaning something or the other. “Dorne is in outrage at the imprisonment of Nymeria Sand. Doran Martell has written that he wants his niece released immediately otherwise we shall feel the consequences. After all a Targaryen now sits in Storm’s End and the Martells might renege on their promise of alliance. Please Your Grace, Nymeria Sand has done nothing but cooperate with us.”

“She is the woman who killed my father, Lord Tywin. I cannot allow her to just walk away free. Doran Martell has not the means to crush our forces with the Tyrells still backing us. Besides, it is Lucion’s daughter in Dorne, not mine own. Doran Martell would not dare hurt his friend’s daughter.” Cersei dismissively.

Harys Swyft speaks up once more. “Then perhaps Your Grace might consider summoning Ser Kevan. After all he might be able to more glibly convince the Dornish party still here that we mean them no harm we are merely trying to get to the bottom of this all.”

“Ser Kevan has had his chance. He refused an offer and as such has made his intentions clear. Now Qyburn have you managed to get any information from my goodsister?” Cersei said.

The master of whispers shook his head and said. “Unfortunately not, every time I come to speak with her, she always shuts herself up or changes the topic. She and your mother are clearly speaking on something or the other. Though I did hear mention of the imp and his own plots and ploys.”

Cersei straightens at this, her little dwarf of a brother had gone missing around the time of Lucion’s departure for the north. “And what exactly where they discussing about him? Anything of note?”

Qyburn nods. “Something about the imp holding control over Casterly Rock whilst Loren Lannister mustered more men to bring to King’s Landing.”

“So they are planning an overthrow. I knew it.” Cersei says madly. “I want you to find all you can about this, use any means necessary. And Ser Aurane? I want you to kill Nymeria Sand. She has no more use to me now.”

At this Pycelle speaks up for the first time. “Your Grace, surely there must be another way of dealing with all of this, without having to resort to murdering Nymeria Sand. That will surely end the alliance your brother worked so hard for!”

Cersei looks at the man then and snarls. “Nymeria Sand is a traitor no more fitting for anything other than a long and painful death. She betrayed us to the Targaryens and now she shall die. If you have a problem with that, you may take her place Pycelle.”

The council chamber is quiet for a long moment after that and then the new master of ships Ser Aurane Water speaks. “It shall be seen to Your Grace. I also have very good news on the building on the war galleys for the Royal Fleet. It seems that we are ahead of schedule, with the ship builders believing we should have at least forty Drummonds done by this point in three weeks’ time.”

“Excellent.” Cersei says smiling. “We can then challenge the Braavosi about their impertinence in questioning our methods of payment.  Now then is there anything else worth discussing?”

When no one else speaks Cersei dismisses the council and goes to see her own mother. Joanna Lannister has always been a great woman, someone whom Cersei has always looked up to, but someone she has never gotten along with. Her mother looks at her for a moment before asking. “Have you come to ask us more questions sweetling? I know why you sent that awful man here.”

Cersei bristles slightly. “Well it appears I was right to do so. Are you planning treason mother?”

Her mother looks at her confused and asks. “What in the name of the seven are you speaking about?”

“I know that Loren is coming here to King’s Landing with an army to usurp Tommem’s rightful place on the throne. That was what Lucion always wanted wasn’t it, his blood on the throne. I knew I shouldn’t have allowed him to wed Myrcella off to that brute of a son of his.” Cersei says.

“Cersei, do you hear what you are saying?” her mother asks sounding concerned. “Loren is mustering men to help fight the Dothraki. He is trying to help keep Tommem on the throne, not anything else.”

“Then why is Nymeria Sand talking about some plot or the other involving removing my son and placing Myrcella on the throne? You can see how I might not believe you mother.” Cersei responds.

Her mother looks surprised at this and merely says. “You are mistaken Cersei. There are no such plans. You are allowing things to get too out of hand. Call Lucion back to King’s Landing and let him sort this out for you. It is time to give up power sweetling and return to being a mother.”

“No, I will not do that. And if I cannot rule, then neither can Lucion. Should the Targaryens come calling, I will have the whole city burn to the ground.” Cersei responds.

A massive crash happens just then and Cersei looks around, her mother looks at her then and says. “Then you had best get to work. For it seems they are already here.”


	52. Plot

**Fifth Month of 302 A.C. Riverrun**

**Lord Lucion Lannister**

A pall hung over Riverrun, the burden of the dead felt so heavily. “If only we had been able to push forward quicker from the north. Do those bloody idiots not realise what a favour we did them by removing Stannis and Bolton?” Jaime fumed.

Lucion, now Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West looked at his older brother and sighed. “They are no more used to us than we are to them brother. Whilst it is true that many of the northmen who fought for the Young Wolf are dead, some are not and the north remembers. It will take time before they truly heal from the wounds they have sustained. Besides, the snow and the weather did just as much damage.”

“Still had we not been delayed we could have sent men on ahead and prevented some if not all of the carnage that came forthwith. Uncle Emmon was never the sharpest tool in the box.” Jaime replies.

Lucion sighs. “We could not. By the time word reached us, Emmon had already marched and been beaten. There is no point crying over spilt milk Jaime. We must discuss what needs to be done now.”

Jaime looks ready to protest but their aunt Genna speaks. “Lucion is right Jaime. There is nothing that can be done for the men that Emmon sent to their deaths. My boys are all dead now, but we can still salvage something from this. We have to if we want to defeat the Targaryen boy.”

“You have a plan then Lucion? You’ve not gone a day in your life without a plan brother.” Jaime says almost pleadingly.

Lucion ignores his older brother and asks their uncle. “Nuncle Kevan, what was the situation like in King’s Landing when you left?”

Ser Kevan looks as though he has aged about ten years when Lucion looks at him, he takes his time but then he answers. “Bad Lucion. Cersei took over from your lord father believing herself to be Tywin come again, but she made one mistake after another, alienating the Tyrell faction, placing your mother and Lady Alysanne under house arrest. And last I had heard she had kept Nymeria Sand under arrest as well under suspicion of working with Varys in poisoning Tywin.”

Lucion grits his teeth and then says. “Then it is no wonder that people allowed the gates of King’s Landing to open. She was never fit for rule. These accusations against Nymeria and Alysanne are nothing but baseless, she is merely using them to cover up her own crime.”

“And what crime is that brother? She did not wrong other than wanting her son protected from vipers.” Jaime says heatedly.

Lucion looks at his brother and wonders how he can still be so blind. “She poisoned father Jaime. My men in King’s Landing can confirm this, the poison she used is something that women are well known for. Tommem was safe so long as Cersei was out of the way, she went mad and now King’s Landing has fallen, Tommem is dead as is Cersei and Margaery Tyrell is being used as a plaything for the Dothraki.”

Jaime looks as if he is about to argue, when Genna speaks. “So what is your plan then Lucion? How do you propose we deal with the Targaryens?”

“I am glad you asked Aunt Genna. First we must send word to the Tyrells, Garlan Tyrell dealt a blow to the Dothraki when he killed off half their men. We send word that we shall fight for Margaery to be freed and that in time she can do as she wishes. Then we send word to the Vale, Lysa Arryn and her son are dead, Harry the heir is now Harrold Arryn and they are hungering for war we give it to them. My daughter Joanna will be betrothed to Arryn and my daughter Genna shall wed Willas Tyrell. Two marriages to tie the families closer together bringing their armies into a personal thing and from there we move.” Lucion says.

“And how long will that take?” Jaime asks.

Lucion looks at his brother and smiles. “Well considering I sent the ravens out some two weeks ago when we were at White Harbour and told the recipients where to send their responses to, the answers should be making their way here as we speak. Once their answers come, we wait for Loren to bring the Westerlands host here and we meet the hosts of the Vale and the Reach on the Kingsroad.”

“The Kingsroad?” Ser Kevan asks. “Is that not a tad dangerous? What if the Targaryen boy sends his screamers out?”

Lucion smiles and says. “Why uncle, that is what we want to happen, for then we can smash them on our terms.”

And sure enough four days later ravens come from Highgarden and from the Gates of the Moon stating that the hosts of the Reach under the command of Ser Garlan Tyrell and a host from the Vale under the command of Lord Harrold Arryn shall be riding forth and will fight under the Lannister banner to deal with the savages plaguing their lands, and that they will agree to the marriages Lucion had negotiated. When Lucion’s oldest son Loren arrives with the 10,000 strong Lannister army, they march forth from Riverrun revenge and justice in their hearts.

The strategy is simple, Garlan Tyrell and his reachmen shall attack the left side of the Targaryen host, cutting them off from the rest of the army, whilst the Valemen shall circle and flank the Dothraki, and Lucion shall command the Westerlanders and the Blackfish the Riverlanders and hit whatever men come forth from King’s Landing. When asked how he is so sure that Viserys Targaryen will ride forth from the gates, Lucion replies. “He is a Targaryen of course he will.” And with that battle begins, Lucion hopes that when it does the Targaryens will all be dead.


	53. War Hand

**Seventh Month of 302 A.C. Kingsroad**

**Lord Jon Connington**

War once more, king’s landing was under threat and so they marched out. The battle waged something fierce around him. Jon given command of the right by the King, was leading his men through a hard charge, swinging his sword left, right and centre, hacking away at men cutting them down and down, fighting and swinging, cutting and hacking. On he pushed, the battle continued raging, men continued falling down to his sword and still he pushed on. Hacking, ducking, dodging, swinging, cutting, on and on the dance went and the fighting continued, if anything it intensified the more he and his men pushed on, it was clear the Lannisters were fighting to kill them all.

The taking of King’s Landing had been far more brutal than Jon had thought possible, he had heard tales of the sack of King’s Landing, if was even possible, this was more brutal than that. Storm’s End had fallen rather quickly, with the garrison opening their gates to them and sending them marching northward. They had arrived to find the gates of King’s Landing open, and the Dothraki looting and pillaging as they pleased, Viserys had ordered the men of the company to do as they pleased so long as they killed the Lannisters still within the castle apart from a few. Jon can still remember seeing babies being torn from their mothers, women old and young alike being raped, so many other things that made him despair, and in the midst of it all, Viserys there laughing. When they had gotten to the Red Keep, Ser Laswell Peake had presented the heads of Tommem Baratheon and his mother Cersei Lannister, Joanna and Alysanne Lannister were being kept prisoner for use against Lord Lucion, per the king’s orders. Margaery Tyrell was being raped half a dozen times by Dothraki, in fact as this battle was waging she still probably was.

The sound of a sword smashing into his shield brought him back to the fight at hand. Pushing the sword away he began swinging and hacking at the enemy like a mad man, he supposed he was, a mad man following a mad king. Swinging and cutting through the throng of Lannister soldiers approaching, he continued swinging, his sword dripping red with blood, looking for one man in particular, Lucion Lannister, though the man’s son Loren was wed to the girl the Lannisters claimed was the true Queen, Jon knew that if he killed Lucion this war would end. It was the Stoney Sept all over again with Jon hungry to prove himself, and see if Viserys could be the king Rhaegar was supposed to have been. The battle continued, hacking and slashing, cutting, ducking and dodging.

He could not find the man though, the Lannisters were playing with him, swinging their swords and killing his men but keeping their commander away from harm. Cowards, the lot of them, they always had been. Hiding, lurking doing what they could from the shadows, Jon takes a cut to the arm and winces, a blow to his shield arm has him cursing loudly. He fights back swinging and cutting in a mad dash to break free, the fighting continues. Swinging and slashing, hacking, blocking doing all he can to stay alive and see if Viserys can truly be a good king.

He knows that once this battle is done he will need to wed and produce heirs to keep his line going, but whom the king wishes him to wed he knows not. If Khal Drogo dies during the war perhaps Daenaerys, he hopes so, he can stomach Daenaerys, some of the other ladies at court are airheads and fools, though he swears Merryweather has tried it on with him too many times now to be just casual flirtation. Still the thought of marrying anyone scares him and the thought of having children terrifies him, he was not one for fatherhood or marriage. Always meant to be single and unwed, devoting himself to his silver prince, a blow to his arm brings him back and the fighting resumes.

This time Jon knows something is up, whether it is the blood pouring from his wounds or the slowness of his swings, he knows that sooner or later he will be dead, and it is this he supposes that gives him the strength to push on and fight with gay abandon. Swinging, cutting, feinting, left, right it matters not to him, all he knows now is that he has to kill as many of these bastards as he can before he dies. Hacking, pushing through, swinging, hacking, swinging, hacking, swinging, cutting, pushing, ducking and dodging, his sword drips with blood as the fighting continues, on and on it goes, swinging and cutting swinging and cutting, and still there are more and more men.

He feels the world begin spinning when an arrow hits him square in the chest, then another arrow and then another. He falls of his horse with the blow of the third arrow and hits the ground hard, he manages to stagger back up again, but his balance is shaky, his horse has gone, but still he manages to move somewhat. Foes come up to him and fall before they reach him brought down by the river of blood surrounding them all, he moves forward, his sword raised, where he got it from he knows not, but he knows it feels wrong in his hands, he moves forward. Another arrow hits him in the chest, and he falls to his knees, another arrow hits him the arm and he drops his sword.

He staggers back up only to fall back down from the pain and pressure, of it all. He has failed he knows that now, and strangely enough he does not mind or care, at least Viserys is king, and the Lannisters will fail now, sooner or later they must fall. The final arrow that hits him kills him and Jon Connington dies with Rhaegar’s name on his lips.


	54. A Rose For Battle

**Seventh Month of 302 A.C. Kingsroad**

**Ser Garlan Tyrell**

The Dothraki were good fighters, Garlan could give them that, what they lacked in discipline they more than made up for in ferocity. Fighting them in the Reach had been a new challenge, and had also prove his theory that in war you never fight just one man, whilst  his fellow warriors had struggled fighting more than one Dothraki, Garlan had excelled cutting them down by the score and anticipating their moves like he was one of them. When he had killed the biggest and the leader of their army, they had broken and fled into the water only to drown and die, a curious thing to witness and one that made him question whether they had ever truly known what they were fighting for.

The anger he felt knowing his sister was suffering for Cersei Lannister’s foolishness was driving him now, Margaery was good with words, but the brutes the Targaryens had become only knew one thing and that was skill at arms, and now Garlan was going to kill as many of the bastards as he could if it killed him. Though the one thing holding him back from going completely mad was the thought that he was going to be a father soon for his wife Leonette was with child and he had promised her he would come back to see their son or daughter.

The fighting continued, Garlan fighting two sometimes three opponents at the same swinging his sword like a man possessed, cutting and ducking, slashing and hacking doing all he could to ensure he survived and the Dothraki died. They fell in droves their horses unaccustomed to the slippery slope that the Kingsroad had become with the battle and the number of bodies on it, the fighting continue and Garlan added to the river of blood that was being created. Swinging his sword mercilessly, hacking and slashing, cutting, ducking and dodging, doing everything in his power to stay alive.

He takes a fair few blows though during the course of the battle, mainly due to his own mistakes rather than some grand skill on the part of the Dothraki. A hit here, a cut there, on it goes, the way of war, swinging and hacking away at him wildly, trying to break his defences and in some cases succeeding in others failing miserably. Garlan faces all challenges that come before him and meets them with a skill that his years training have prepared him for. As the Dothraki and some of his own allies slip and fall to their deaths, Garlan is prepared for the onslaught of bodies and the multiple fighters and manoeuvres the battle with great skill.

And then he comes face to face with a Dothraki with a braid so long he can only be Khal Drogo, the man’s arakh is covered in blood just as Garlan’s sword is. They do not bother speaking to one another, they couldn’t even if they wanted to, and they merely bring their horses forward and meet in a clash of steel. Drogo is strong, and he holds the early advantage, swinging his arakh high and low and forcing Garlan onto the back foot, forcing him to use everything he knows to defend. The few times where Garlan slips up he pays for it dearly, a cut here, a blow there, and he has fresh wounds over the old wounds, blood pouring forward and a sharp pain in his arm.

Garlan manages to get things back to his favour with a few well-placed blows that hit the man’s exposed skin, and draw blood causing the Khal to groan with pain. He then feints to his left, and brings his shield up high enough to get the edge into one of the wounds causing the Khal to thrash in pain on his horse, with the man distracted Garlan shoves his sword into the man’s exposed belly and pulls out with more blood flowing forth. He then begins attacking the man with a series of cuts, jabs and hacks that force Khal Drogo onto the back foot, the dance continues on for some time like this with Garlan in the advantage, before his horse throws a shoe and trips in the blood.

He manages to jump off in time but then he fights the Khal on the ground, and that in itself proves to be an interesting challenge. The Khal swings his arakh wildly and erratically, giving Garlan a chance to block some of the blows that would otherwise take his head off, and when the man’s horse slips in blood, Garlan is there to take advantage. Swinging his sword wildly, he hacks and cuts and connects sometimes with the man’s flesh and bone and when the man screams as his horse falls to the ground crushing him with it, Garlan steps back covered in blood from head to foot and smiles.

The Dothraki do not stop though, instead they plough forward intent on killing Garlan and his men. Garlan manages to fend off one, two, and three, four of them before he begins looking for a horse. Thankfully, Lord Rowan is there to aid him in fighting off the Dothraki that come too close, he finds a stray horse and mounts it whilst Rowan swings that great axe of his, and then he re-joins the fight.  The Dothraki are close to breaking, Garlan can sense it, but merely breaking them is not enough, he needs to completely eradicate them for what they have done to Margaery and so he roars for his men to fight till the death and the dance continues.

Eventually, some hours later, Garlan and his men are all that are left of his side of the Kingsroad, the Dothraki were obliterated and though so were most of his own men, and he knows they have won. Garlan himself is broken and battered and is forcibly dragged to see a maester by his uncle Ser Baelor Hightower. As he is getting tended to he asks. “What news from the rest of the battle?”

His uncle is silent and for a moment Garlan fears the worst, but then Baelor Hightower gives one of those smiles that has given him the name Brightsmile and roars. “We Won Lad. That sour puss Lucion Lannister overwhelmed the Targaryen forces once Jon Connington was killed the boy Viserys was not sure what to do and led a charge himself, one that was broken on the second run through. Loren Lannister killed Targaryen, the men’s forces were completely broken and soon enough we march for King’s Landing proper.”

That he is relieved is an understatement, all he can think is that soon enough he will be with Margaery once more, his little sister will be safe soon enough.


	55. A Lion Finale

**Tenth Month of 302 A.C. King’s Landing**

**Lady Alysanne Lannister**

The war for the Iron Throne was over, Viserys Targaryen had been slain by her eldest son Loren Lannister at what the maesters and the singers were now calling the Butcher’s Ball. Many other notable men had been slain during the Butcher’s Ball, among them Jon Connington who had been Hand of the King to Viserys Targaryen, and Khal Drogo, and on their own side, Alysanne’s goodbrother Ser Jaime had died as he had lived with a sword in hand a laugh on his lips. Alysanne had watched the fighting, or rather as much as she could from her room in the Maidenvault where she and her goodmother had been kept. The outcome had been made more than clear when her husband and his men had ridden through the keep killing all those who had been loyal to the Targaryens, and when Lucion had kicked down the door himself and swooped her up in his arms she had known for sure that they were finally safe.

It was somewhat of a relief for Alysanne, there had been times during her time as a captive of first her goodsister and then Viserys Targaryen where she had honestly feared that she would die, as her husband’s lover Nymeria had, but instead she had survived and she knew her husband had taken his revenge for all the wrongs done to them and theirs. Daenaerys Targaryen’s and Viserys Targaryen’s two sons heads were evidence of this, and though there were some who had been uneasy with it, she knew why that had had to be done, that Larra Rogare had been spared and sent back to Lysa meant that the Rogares had no true reason to complain. Once the dust had settled, the High Septon had crowned Loren and his wife Myrcella King and Queen of Westeros and officiated at their wedding as well. Lucion had been confirmed as Hand of the King and Lord of the Rock, finally getting the accolades he had for so long deserved.

She looked at her husband now as he slept and wondered how things might have been had he been the first born son all along. “What are you thinking Aly?” he asked, one eye cracked open.

“Oh, I was just thinking of all that has happened and all that is to come. You were so tired when you came back from council today that I did not ask, but I was wondering, did the High Septon say when the marriages could take place?” Alysanne asked.

Lucion smiled slightly and sat up. “Aye, in around three weeks’ time. The Tyrells said yes to marry Margaery Tyrell to Damon, and that Damon is now to be heir to the Rock is most pleasing for her.  And Oberyn, Oberyn agreed on behalf of Doran that it would be best for Elia and Trystane to become Lord and Lady of the Tooth.”

Alysanne took her husband’s hand and then asked softly. “How is Oberyn doing my love?”

Lucion is silent for a long moment before he says. “Considering all that has happened to his family over the past few years, well. But he wishes to leave King’s Landing as soon as the weddings are done, and I cannot blame him. After all that he has lost, I would want to leave as well. Sometimes I do wish to leave, but I do not trust these snakes here with Loren and Myrcella. And besides, Varys is still missing, until he is found I will not rest.”

Alysanne nods and then asks. “And how is the search for Varys going? Has there been anything since the lead tracing him to Storm’s End?”

Her husband shakes his head and sighing says. “Not much. All I know now is that he has contacts in Pentos and Lys, he could be anywhere, but I do know that his spies are now mine. They always were, but not the ones in Essos. Still there are some things that I do not wish to think on, and other things that must be done. The realm needs to heal and there must be peace for that to happen. Starting a man hunt for Varys will not bring that, let the man slither where he will he has no tools to use against us now.”

Alysanne nods and then burrows in closer to her husband and asks. “When do you think we might be able to return home to the Rock Lucion? After all it has been sometime since we were last there and the Tooth shall need to be set in order as well.”

Her husband sighs and says. “I am not sure Aly. It has been sometime since I saw the Rock that is true, but there are things here that need to be done first. Loren and Myrcella have to be established properly, and the court needs to be cleaned of all those oaths Cersei allowed in. Mother needs to go home soon though, but that can happen in due time. I would say that perhaps in a year perhaps we might be able to visit the Westerlands.”

Alysanne nods. “I shall look forward to that day my lord. Now then, let us cease this talking and resume where we left off earlier tonight.” With that she leans up and kisses Lucion on the lips and then they give themselves to the night and their pleasures.

As a pack they are strong, they shall be able to stand against anything the world throws at them so long as they remain together, without each other they will fall. That was a lesson the Targaryens should have realised before the rebellion and even afterward, that they did not was their downfall. With Lucion as hand, Alysanne knows peace will last for a long time, her children will grow up safe and secure as will their grandchildren. Peace in Westeros at last, under the Quiet Lion, the Pride of the Pack.


End file.
